


Freedom

by Neko_Airie



Series: Fix what has been broken [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angry Parents, M/M, Mentions of previous near death experaince, fading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Legolas decision the twins realise just how much work they are going to have to do to repair their relationship along with suffering Legolas father and their own.<br/>And what happened when Mandos blessing makes it self apparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The return and a second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas return to Ithilien and his encounter with a new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first of the revised chapters, If people have already read this chapter before 02-09-15 please reread as I have added some new parts and hopefully improved the technical aspects of my writing

Legolas led back in the bath that had been lovingly drawn for him by his bonded and thought back to the past few weeks. He had lost all hope and will to live, giving into pain and loneliness. 

 

The steam was thick and heavy and making his limbs feel confined and weighted but he couldn't summon the will to lift them. 

 

Sinking further into the memory he reflected on the time, however brief, he spent with Namo. The mark had faded to a shade just slightly darker than his pale skin and had grown branching out like vines into an elegant pattern down the side of face. They had been a blessing from Namo. His mind turned to his beloved twins and smiled, oh how he loved them. He hadn't forgiven them for he had never blamed them but his trust was still shaky and fragile. Legolas had decided that would give them the benefit of the doubt and would travel to Ithilien with them for a while then to the now reclaimed and renamed Greenwood and even further onto Imladris. However time would tell if they would hold true to their promises, for promises made in haste were often broken.

 

A knock at the door snapped him back to the present, he realised that the bath water was getting colder and that this was a sure sign that he had spent time enough in there. "Yes?" He called through the heavy door. The answer that came back made him smile. "Is our prince decent for visitors?" The faux servants voice replied. "Visitors? No. Lovers, Yes; but don't tell my bonded" The door opened and the twins entered. "Of course my lord" The knelt either side of Legolas and who led his head back and let dry hair splay across their laps. Elladan ran his fingers through it and began to plait it, adding pretty designs along with his normal braids. "We have packed and are ready to have the horses saddled when you are ready. If you wish them saddled at all." Legolas stood from the stone pool and let the water cascade off his body. He stepped up the stones steps and into the large fluffy towel that Elrohir held out before him, he wrapped his arms around Legolas along with the towel. Leaning into Legolas neck and laying a chaste kiss he spoke. "We have something to give you and something to say before we leave" Leading him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Elladan went over to a dresser and pulled out a wooden box and sat on the floor in before Legolas who had moved to the bed. Opening the box he revealed a beautiful wooden riding clasp for Legolas hair. The deep mahogany wood was inlaid with gold in places to create words. There was the elven eternity knot woven three times connecting into each other creating a large circle, along with elegant hooks designed to look like vines for holding back the hair while riding and the main pin was to resemble a hunting arrow.

"Ai! Valar it's beautiful. Dan, Ro... you didn't have to. But... Ai it so beautiful." He reached out a thin hand and stopped just before touching it. Elladan lifted the box a fraction to make the connection between the gift and Legolas. "It represents something too. We didn't want you to think that anything we said a week ago to was just words. This is you, Elrohir and I, the three knots and the way they tangle and link, that’s our bond. We broke our bonding promise to you and we will never do that again. We hurt you and abused the perfect gift you gave us and we beg that you forgive us. We know that you may never trust anything we say again...." Legolas moved his hand over Elladans’ lips and stopped him from speaking. "Under the eyes of the Valar we are bonded, I promise on this sacred vow that I will never betray it. I will love you entirely and share my life with you. This is my vow under the eyes of Illuitivar." Elrohir and Elladan both looked astounded before continuing the vow "Our love for you is deeper than the sea and its breadth you can not tell. Under the eyes of the Valar we make this vow. With you we share our lives and for eternity, we shall care for you and never shall we dishonour you. In the eyes of the Valar we are bonded." These were the same words that they had said to one another a hundred years ago on the day they had bonded. Legolas smiled beautifully and gazed at the pair. "We are bonded and I forgive nothing because I do not blame. I am returned to you and we shall start this bond anew with Love and Trust however fragile, for love is fragile." 

 

Elladan and Elrohir were both in awe of the shinning light that was Legolas, to give them this chance and to say that he blamed them not. It was a mercy that they had not asked for and surely did not deserve but Legolas gave it freely. Lifting the riding clasp from the box the pair began to weave the braids that already existed through the intricate hairpiece. The contrast of the Mahogany against the golden hair was beautiful. Once woven in it was pinned with the arrow giving the effect that his hair was no longer than his shoulders. Spinning on the spot he moved to the large mirror that sat on the dresser, Elrohir held a smaller mirror up so that he could see the back of his hair. "It looks wonderful, thank you so much. I can't wait to go riding now. Shall we leave soon?” Elladan opened the top draw of Legolas dresser and pulled out a riding outfit and laid it on the bed. "You get dressed and we shall get our horses saddled and food packs prepared for our journey." He kissed Legolas on the lips and caressed his cheek before leaving.

 

Legolas was fastening the clasps of the brown leather jerkin when he saw the shadows in the room lengthen and felt the presence of Namo as he entered the mortal plain. Namo sat on the bed and watched as Legolas turned to look at him. "Legolas, I and many of the others of the Valar heard your vow and are in awe of your mercy. I pray that they understand that gift." Namo stood and embraced Legolas; he carefully traced the patterns on his face. "They are stunning." He murmured as he did so. “Remember my offer young one. Should your soul need a place to rest, my hall is open to you.” He stood back preparing to leave when he heard the doors of the chambers open again and the twins entered halting abruptly when they saw the Vala.

"Legolas?" They asked panicked, thoughts running rampant. Had they done something wrong? Was he here to collect Legolas? Namo watched before standing back and speaking. "Do not panic, I am only here to make sure that you shall uphold these vows." He then moved away further back into the shadows and left the realm of middle earth. The twins breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Holding out the packs and declaring that they were ready when ever he was. 

"Never fear that I shall depart this life willingly again my dear ones. Shall we leave now then? I wish to say good by to Aragorn though." Elladan grinned. "I knew you would say that he is waiting in the receiving room." Legolas pleased by his bondeds’ fore thought left to greet his dear friend. 

 

Aragorn had hardly aged a day in the last five years, he weathered kingship well and with unending, almost elvish grace. Standing in front of the large bookcase he surveyed the selection, mind archiving certain volumes and tomes that he intended read sooner or later. When he heard the door of the inner chamber open and near silent foots steps enter he turned. "Legolas, Mae Govannen. How are you?" He asked politically. He was still worried that the twins didn't understand the gift and responsibility they had. "Wonderful.” Legolas exclaimed, “We have pledged our bonding vows anew, and look at the beautiful gift they have gotten me as a token of their love." He spun to show off the hair decoration that moved not an inch but sparkled in the midday sun. "It is astonishing my friend. I take it in that case that you are leaving for your extended trip with them?" He knew the answer but wanted to hear from Legolas mouth and gauge his attitude towards the excursion. "Yes indeed we are leaving now. I only have to wish you well and good luck before we gallop off into the sunset like the hero's of elfling tales." Aragorn felt a weight lift off his chest. He was clearly happy about this trip and was willingly going. "As long as you are cared for."

 

Elladan and Elrohir were waiting on the forecourt with the three horses and relevant packs when Legolas exited the castle. He turned and cast a look back at the castle almost wistfully, so much had happened in the last three weeks that it had felt like a lifetime. "We can stay a little longer if there are things you want to do?" Legolas shook his head. "No lets leave, when I leave this place I can be free again." He spoke, voice nearly inaudible to any but the other elves. He moved and mounted the un-tacked bay stallion. He tapped the sides of the horse and leant down. "I have a wish to leave this city of stone and get back to my trees." He spoke in quiet elvish; the horse listened and pounded out of the forecourt and through the city. The twins had to mount quickly to follow Legolas; at the speed he was racing he would reach Ithilien in the early hours of the morning. Quickly stone vanished and the rolling planes of the Pelennor fields replaced it. Legolas was leaning back on the stallion voice raised to the heavens. It was freedom, pure freedom.

 

Later that evening the twins had set camp and were cooking some hunted rabbits, Legolas had some blank parchments out and a small portable quill and ink. He was sketching and watching the twins with clever, analysing eyes. They were bickering over the seasoning of the rabbits; lithe strong bodies animated waving their arms and making wild gestures. Just watching them made him feel sleepy, the grief having taken its toll on his energy reserves. He was slowly building them up again but still felt the effects often. Laying back on his side and placing the parchment on the grass he just watched the pair, mind slipping into the memory of the first few years of their bonding and being in the same position. Slowly he slipped into elven dreams feeling free and complete for the first time in five years.

 

Elladan shushed Elrohir and pointed to the sleeping elf. "He's beautiful. Shall we wake him when the food is cooked?" Elladan nodded, Legolas was hard enough to get food into at the best of times. Legolas needed energy and food was important in this endeavour. Elrohir opened one of the larger packs and pulled out the blankets and laid one across Legolas. This was perfect, no duties or responsibilities to anyone other than themselves and each other. "I think we have a chance to repair this, Las has given us a chance. Lets not waste it." The twins made a pact with themselves to do right by Legolas. Elladan pulled the pot off from the heat and spooned some of the rich thick stew into a bowl. He handed it to Elrohir gesturing to Legolas. "Legolas, Las. Food. Come on you need to eat before you can sleep properly." Elrohir gently rubbed at the soft juncture of his neck to wake him.

 

Legolas eyes opened slowly and he looked a little dazed as he sat up. Elrohir smiled and pressed the bowl into Legolas hands. “Eat beloved, I know you were too excited at breakfast to eat much.” He murmured in a quiet voice. His hand still rested on the soft juncture of Legolas neck massaging slowly. This had the effect of lulling him into a relaxed state; this was the effect of the Melindo-Anna. A small section of muscle that when massaged or pinched could relax or cripple the elf in question. Reserved for parent and lovers it was considered a violation to touch an elf in this spot unless one of the aforementioned lovers or parents.

 

Finishing the hearty stew Legolas leant back on Elrohir with his head in his lap and watched the flames flicker in the fire. “Sing for me?” He asked quietly. “I haven’t heard your songs for so long, I miss them.” He added after a moment eyes still on the flames. Elladan nodded and started to sing, voice light and soulful. Elrohir soon joined his twin in song; they sang of the beauty of the earth, of the undying lands and the prospect of sailing one day. That was how the night ended, the twins voice filling the air and the fire burning low with embers dancing on the waves of heat.

 

Three days it took to reach Ithilien, Legolas having slowed the ride the next morning in favour of watching the worlds as they rode. The Twins had not realised that they had entered Legolas kingdom until a few well-concealed guards dropped from the bows of the trees before their ruler. "Caun Legolas, Mae Govannen." They bowed hand over heart. Legolas repeated the action with a dipping of his head. “Mae Govannen.” He replied warmly. Then speaking to the red hair elf first he questioned, "Ainion, how is your family? I imagine that you are an father once again by now." The guard beamed "Yes Caun a little elfling by the name of Laermeluion. With green eyes and red hair." Legolas took genuine pleasure in hearing of the elflings birth. "Has he had his naming day yet?" Ainion shook his head. "No, we were waiting till you came home to us." He spoke with clear conviction in this. "I am flattered and will have to meet this little one. Would you honour me in allowing me to preform the ceremony?" Legolas was clearly hoping to be granted this honour. Ainion was ecstatic at this suggestion. "My Caun, it would be my honour even have you there. Please you are welcome." The twins watched this exchange with astonishment, Legolas knew this guards life intimately and genuinely cared. It proved to them how little they knew of his life here.

 

 The pair of guards turned their attention to the Twins and considered them with an appraising eye. Legolas was well loved and a greatly respected leader that many believed deserved far more than the twins. They were infamous in forests of Ithilien for breaking the heart of the Caun and leaving him to blame himself in grief. This gave way to the idea that should the Twins ever come the forest that they should be watched with care for signs of treachery against Legolas heart and golden spirit and be dealt with if this was seen. Feeling the accusation in the look they bowed their heads and dropped back behind Legolas in deference for fear of riling the locals to a riot. The guards had taken up the position either side of Legolas as they moved through the forest further into the kingdom. 

"I feel as though it is not only Legolas we are to gain trust with. He is beloved of his people also." Elladan whispered to his brother and looked quickly away when Ainion turned and glared hard in his direction.

 

The trees appeared to move apart and the elven citadel became clear to see. It was beautiful and stunning. Trees and stone were integrated perfectly in a marriage of Greenwood woodcraft and Imladrian stonework. Homes rose along the streets and high into the trees as flets, for small families in three rooms to generations spanning three or four trees. Small elflings darted in and out parents’ legs playing chase, laughing and singing. There was a wide walkway down the middle that was lined with stalls and shops of every kind and necessity, interrupted at the middle by a white stone square hosting a market that bustled and hummed with life. At the very edge of the citadel on the opposite side a truly massive centennial oak rose from the ground and played host to Legolas home, the forest fortress of Ithilien. Taking design from the ancient elves that first woke the trees the structure was built with in the trunk and decorated with natural moss and flowers. The palace moved through the expansive trunk so that Legolas truly lived within the heart of the forest. A horn rang out clear and loud, all the elves stopped and turned to watch as Legolas crested the small hill and dismounted from his horse. There was a rustle of uniform movement and soon every inhabitant of the forest came to the edge of the walkway waiting. Legolas dismounted and made sure that the twins were still with him and gave them an encouraging smile before he began walking. Maidens came forward with rich fruits that when bitten into dripped thick juices down Legolas chin, Small children ran out in front of him dancing round his legs and petting his horse, spontaneously he swung one unsuspecting child up and onto the horses back along with two others. Ellith sang and danced as merchants came forward with gifts of jewels and wares that Legolas would only take if he could give a small amount of gold in return.

 

It took a while to reach the palace, ever resident of the forest seemed to come forwards and greet the prince as he walked the long pathway. Legolas didn’t begrudge them this; in fact he rather enjoyed seeing and being with the people that had helped him build his kingdom from the forest floor up. As he neared the palace the type of people changed, more advisors and palace staff that had come out to greet the prince punctuated the group along with elves that he didn’t know that where here for trade or traveling through. He paused when his gaze settled on a family that were not like the others. Distress appeared heavy and evident in the group and he felt a pang in his stomach. Leaving his horse with Anion he abandoned the path to move through the crowd to the family. As he drew closer he saw that it was a father doing his best to comfort his wife and two small and terrified elflings. Coming up before them he bowed hand over heart and asked; “May I ask, what has befallen your family such that your sorrow is so evident?” The father looked up eyes wide that Legolas was stood before them and talking with his humble family. Swallowing he took a moment to gather himself before answering. “We have no home. We came here seeking a new place to make our home. We have heard of your generosity, yet what we would ask is great.” Legolas held up one gloved and hand gave a warm comforting smile, he sensed that there was more to this, something deeper. “If you fear that your plea for sanctuary will be rejected then fear no more. I turn none away.” He paused and looked to the mother, there was great loss in her eyes. “Please, come into my home. We will sit a while in warmth and talk; see if what you ask is too much. I doubt that it is though.” He spoke quietly and with comfort, it hurt him to see a family so distressed. The other elf looked astonished. “But you have just got back, surely you want rest more than to listen to our tale.” Legolas shook his head. “I can rest later. My people and those that seek my help are more important.” He stated. The ellon nodded and Legolas gave another smile before nodding to a guard who began to clear a way through the crowd so the family could move freely.

 

The inside of the palace was alive in more ways than one, as the tree livid so did the palace. Branches and flowers grew from the wall and were carefully cultivated by elves from the golden wood into designed growth. Upon entry advisors swamped Legolas and he vanished into the throng of waving parchment and heavy robes before he managed to free himself and get a word of his own in. “I will see to everything and to you all tomorrow. For now thought I wish to state that there shall be feast to night and that for the next few hours I do not wish to be disturbed.” The advisors though thoroughly admonished still grumbled as they retreated but the smiles that graced their face betrayed the joy they had at Legolas return. Catching a servant as she bustled past he requested that hot and elfling friendly food be brought to his chambers.

 

Pushing open the grand door to his chambers he took a moment to breath in the scent of his home and smiled before standing aside and letting everyone in. The twins were particularly interested in the chambers as it was now their home as well. It was just what they had expected of the prince, clean and tidy with an abundance of book, scrolls and parchments on bookshelves and tables. They could almost guarantee that the private chambers of the elf would be completely different.

 

Food arrived quickly in the form of three large trays laden with everything from fruits, cheeses and light soups to heavy stews and breads. Legolas smiled and quickly thanked the servants. “Please help yourself, the elflings too. I don’t stand on ceremony in private.” Legolas said as he picked at some of the fruit. He smiled when one of the elfling inched forwards and snatched a large block of cheese from one of the plates. “There is spiced wine on the table there.” He directed to the ellon, he cast a look to the mother who was still white and slightly shaking in her grief. “There is some miruvor in the large decanter next to it. For your wife.” He gestured to the right decanter before standing again. “I won’t be a moment. I need to change.” He stepped to the doors of his inner chambers. “Thank you My Lord.” The voice of the ellon was quiet but he heard it and smiled to himself.

 

As predicted by the twins Legolas private space was a mess; archery equipment was lying around mixed with art supplies, unfinished letters and open books. Elladan lifted some of the sketches from a small pile on the floor and saw his own face staring back at him along with his brothers; some were tear stained while others were unfinished or torn. He chewed his lip as he placed them back and moved further into the room. As the came to the middle their eyes fell on the bed, it bore the tell tale signs of a fading elf, the overly ruffles bed sheets of restless nights and the air of melancholia that was heavy over the room. Little care had been taken with valuable and precious things that Legolas had treasured; things were on the floor or shoved into draws out of sight. There was evidence of servants’ attempts at straightening the room so it would have been common knowledge through out the palace and the kingdom that Legolas was suffering, it did explain the glares and mistrust the people held over them. They were jolted out of their inspection by Legolas darting across their field of sight. He was doing his best to straighten out parts of the room, self-conscious of the things that were clear here. “I apologise for the mess, I don’t remember it being this bad when I le…” Elrohir cut him off and caught hold of his hands. “Worry not Meleth, you were hurt and fading. At out fault I add, so we understand, it doesn’t bother us.” Elladan nodded and came forwards. “Anyway you have a family out there that is in need of your good soul.” He held out a set of comfortable robes and cool wet cloth. “Clean your self up and do what you do best.”

 

Caun - Prince  
Melindo-anna - Lovers Gift (male)


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas entered his chamber with the twins and was pleased to see the young mother has a goblet in her hand and look slightly less pale. The two little elflings were reluctant to leave their mother to eat and clung tightly to her leg. Legolas moved across the room and pulled a jar down from the shelf, opening it he revieled some elven sweets that he loved. Offering the jar to the elfling he ended up leaving it on the floor in front of them when they moved away from him. Sitting in front of the family he began to try and work out what had happened. "Okay, Lets start with some introductions. I am Caun Legolas Thranduilion." The Ellon nodded and proceeded to introduce himself and his family. " Lolindir Arcamenel, my bonded Nessa and my two elflings Orchaliel" He jestured to the littlest girl clutching to her mothers dress hiding as much as possible. "and this is Cossel now my ... oldest." He hesitated here. Legolas poured a goblet of strong elven liquor and handed it over. "Now, please tell me what has driven you here and what happened to your home." Taking a large swig of the liquor Lolindir began to tell their story.

"We used to live in the forest of Lothlorien but when the one ring was destroyed the elven rings were powerless and The Lady Galadriel was preparing to sail many of our kin had also felt the pull of the sea. We on the other hand still had wished to stay here. The lady made mention of you and your citadale, we made to travel leaving Lothlorien traveling the common trail. We though them safe. We left with what we could carry to make a new life here. Whilst we were traveling through Cair Andros we were set upon but by bandits they destroyed everything we had by attacking at night, my and my eldest son done what we could to protect out caravan and family but...." Lolindir hand shook violently. He dropped the crystal glass which shattered on the ground. Lolindir jumped and began to apologise, dark brown hair waving wildly. Legolas placed a hand on either side of his shoulder and forced him gently down into the chair again. "It matters little. It can be cleaned up. Please take a few deep breaths and continue your story." Lolindir did as asked heaving in a deep breath and carried on "My eldest fell to the bandits. He.. was cut down and we... we had to leave him. Ai Valar I left him their my only son to be ravaged by nature." He broke and descended into heavy sobs, Nessa followed soon after. Legolas knelt in front off the hunched elf. "You did what you had to, to protect what you had left. You still have two beautiful elflings and a stunning wife. I will send out a search party to find you son, he will have his rites and will be commended to the valar and you will meet again in aman. Tell me your sons name that I may prey for him." Lolindir raised his head "Idhon, my lord". Legolas turned to Elladan, "Can I entrust this task to you my bonded, find this son and bring him home to his family. You will have a patrol at your disposal" Elladan felt the anger and the sorrow that Legolas felt for the family. Feeling that this was from the Prince not Legolas dispite the refrence to his bond. He stood and bowed "Yes Caun Legolas." Elladan left the room and began to make preparations although it would be a short journey there was the treat of the bandits.  
Legoals turned back to the family. "I will do all within my power to help you. First of we need to find you some where to rest tonight and then tomorrow we will get you on your feet here." Legolas pulled a cord in the corner of the room and his seneschal came bustling, a tall elf with shoulder length black hair and serene features with calm golden eyes. "Laebon, please see to it that there is a guest suite prepared for this family, with a large bed as the elflings will wish to be with their parents." Laebon, bowed and beckoned to the family to follow. 

When the door closed Legolas changed, standing he moved back to the more private area of the chambers and looked around. Quite suddenly he picked up a glass and violently threw it agains a wall where it shattered, He fell back against the wall sliding down it. Elrohir didn't know what to do he had never seen Legolas act like that. "It was all pointless. The sacrifice, the death was all pointless. too many lives ended. We destroyed the ring fought a war and what for. Men to continue the evil that we fought to contain. The sorrow of that family, pain over something that didn't have to happen. Orcs it was their nature but men..." He gripped his hair and started pulling at it slamming his head back against the wall. Elrohir was terrified, Legolas had gone off the deep end. Trying to restrain him and protect the back of Legolas head but he wasn't strong enough. The sound of his head slamming back to the wall sickening to him. "Why did I come back, why? It was calm and peaceful. Why does it all go wrong, I do so much..." He tried to get to Legolas neck but the jerking of his movements were too violent. He needed help, looking around for anything he could cushion Legolas head with. "Legolas, Las. Listen to me please. Please Listen to me." Elrohir manoeuvred his body so that Legolas was slamming his head against his chest. He was beginning to panic, he couldn't tell if Legolas was even hearing what he was saying. "Elladan Help!!!"

Elladan was currently trying to find the commander of the patrols to get his given support when a wave a complete unadulterated emotion bolt through him and he had to grab the wall. Once he could gain a breath he stood straigte and turned tail running through the corridor. Elves pinned themselves to the walls of the corridors as he ran, then he felt Elrohir call out for him 'Help'. Pushing himself even harder, rounding a corner he crashed into Laebon. Picking himself up the later elf gave Elladan a disapproving look. "Do you mind not causing such chaos in the halls. You seem to be good at it but restrain yourself." Elladan stood, "Move, need to get to Legolas" Laebon recognised this single minded need to find one person as the panic of a bonded partner and followed Elladan as he tore through the corridor.

Legolas was calming slightly now he was still convulsing violently but was talking now. "Why can't they understand, Why do they do this?" Elladan rushed through the chambers doors chrash against the walls and stopped dead when he saw the state that Legolas was in. To both Elladan and Elrohir surprise Laebon spoke with understanding "Oh Legolas again." He bent into of Legolas placing both hands on either side of Legolas face, and quiet roughly forced the hysterical elf to look at him. His eyes were rolling in his head, chest heaving still. "Legolas look at me." He stated firmly. Legolas gazed finally fixed on the gaze of Laebon. With practiced experience he began to sing an elven Lullaby in a quiet calm voice that held elven magic. 

The wind's in the tree-top, the wind's in the heather;  
The stars are in blosson, the moon is in flower.  
And bright are the windows of Night in her tower.  
Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together.  
Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather.  
The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting;  
Merry is May-time and merry out meeting.

Legolas relaxed under the weave of the magic that calmed his hysteria. Laebon lifted Legolas and moved him through to the bedchamber. Laying Legolas in the center of he large bed he moved to the cupboards and pulled out new sheets. He changed the bed around Legolas, with a fluidness that spoke if the amount of experience that he had. Refilling the pitcher with clean water and picking up some of the items from around the chamber. The piece of a half painted portrait he placed in Elrohir's pliant hands, the elf looked down sadly recognising it a one that Legolas ha painted for their fiftieth anniversary. It depicted themselves and Legolas in a daybed on the grass they were either side of him with their hands joined over his chest. Legolas has burned through his own body face and hand so that what was left was only the twins joined hand in hand. Laebon who had yet to stop singing finished putting the room in some sort of order, turned and cast a look of loathing and anger but also sorrow and gratitude. It was an odd combination. "I can feel a Valas touch on him. I don't know what happened in Gondor and I don't care to, something changed him. What ever happened there how ever serious had a build up and this is it. I have seen his destroy everything he held precious in this room, in pain and sorrow. Watched him blame himself for your neglect, I will protect him. I know that he loves only you and would not presume to steal him away no matter how undeserving I think you are but hear this; I love him with my whole heart, and he knows this. I held him when he cried, I held him when he said he couldn't take the pain anymore and I held him in the night when his soul and body screamed for you to come. I was here and I will always be here, I will pick up the pieces. So leave now if you think that you are going to build him up and then tear him apart again, for that I know he could not survive." He stopped their and continued his cleaning around the chamber. It would appear to any-other that he had said nothing but the word sat heavy and foreboding in their hearts. They could feel that although they had dealt with the pinnacle of Legolas desperation, Laebon had dealt with five years of neglect and the aftermath of every trip to Gondor.

The three left Legolas to sleep and moved into the living room of the chambers Elladan broke the akward silence between them when he remembered the task that Legolas had given him. "I was tasked by Legolas to take a patrol and retrieve a body. Where might I find the..." Laebon answered before he finished. "The barracks are on the north west side of the citadale, hard to miss. You will find your captain their, his name is Liron. They will likely not take a liking to you all that quick. Many here care greatly for Legolas and know of his strife with you." Elladan was expecting this last stament and nodded leaving the room to find this Liron. Elrohir looked around the room and saw the mess, he began to pick up items but soon realsied that he has no idea of where anything was to be put away or how Legolas organised his books, Laebon took pity and claimed the pile of books off him and began to place them in their proper places on the shelves. "You are Elrohir if I am correct." Shocked he answered "Yes but how did you tell us apart.?" It was odd to meet and elf that so easily differed between the brothers. Laebon smiled to himself "Legolas talked a great deal about the difference in the pair of you and I can see that there is indeed much between the pair of you. You are a scholar, I can tell they way that your eyes analyse everything more so than any other. While your brother, The mighty Elladan is a warrior more at home with quick action. The pair of you must have made a formidable pair at the kings right hand." Elrohir nodded, he wanted to ask about the fit that Legolas had had, but he was afraid of what Laebon would say. Was this a mild one or serious, did he have them often before? Elrohir had stopped his movements as he thought. "You have questions? About what you saw in there." Elrohir nodded again trying to find the words to express the nature of his wishing to know. "I will call for some fresh wine and we will convers"

The pair sat either side of a large fire place that remained unlit, Laebon had pilled a stack of sketches, unfinished letters and pages of completely unintelligible scrawl. "When Legolas first set up the colony here there was so much work that had to be done, he could forget, become immersed with work. Then things began to work by themselves, we took our duties and he had more and more free time between council meetings and parties, he started to wish to see you. He would send the letters and get the replies that asked if he could come instead to Gondor and he went. With no delay he went. People would ask him "Why hav your bonded never been seen here.?" His answer was always the same, alway defendinf yoi. "Aragorn needs them, Gondor needs a lot of work to build it up. They are in valuable.". This was what he said everytime. Then you just stopped relpying one day. He put himself whole hartedly into making sure that we had the perfect citadale, he forgot to eat and was quiet. That was three years ago. After that he just got worse, the fits started, his mind just wouldn't recognise the fact that there was a great rift in your bond and that while you and your brother had eachother he had no one...." He took a deep breath and calmed himself "Then he built your garden, it was the center of his life nearly every day, he would complete all his paper work in that garden and even took to sleeping in there. Then the fits got really bad, near daily he would have them. I watched and comforted when I could, when he screamed so loudly that there was gaurds on edge and citizens were banging at the doors to know what was wrong. The council were actually cosidering invoking the rite of appearance and demanding that you came to Ithilien, but once again legolas wouldn't hear of it and stopped it there and then. So for the next two years he continued in the downward spiral the created these." He handed over the letters and made Elrohir look.

 

Meleth ,  
Please tell me what I have done to earn this scorn....

 

Elladan, Elrohir  
I beg you please, I want come to me I can't....

The drawings were dark and painful in some and others were memories of days past. One that caught his eyes imparticular was a sketch of the twins sat in perfect happiness in Gondor each-other and there was writting in the conner of the Image. ' Better off with out me', he turned to look at the other sheet of parchment that was covered with so many layers of writting, he could only jsut make it out. It was the same sentance. 'Better off without me'. "Why did he come to us when we asked if he belived this." He couldn't stop himself from asking. Laebon leveled him with a glare "Because everytime that you asked him it was alway 'Meleth, we missed you dearly come and stay with us and we will have such a time togehter'. Hope is what brought him back to you every time. Hope that maybe this time would be different." Laebon then made it clear that this conversation was over by standing and continuing with the tidying.  
"Thank you." Elrohir didn't know what or how to express the shear gratitude to his lovers saviour. "You have clearly done so much for Legolas and we can never thank you enough." Laebon stopped with his back to him. "Thank you! thats it. I'll tell you what you can do. Worship him like you would a valar, care for him and love him properly for if you don't I shall." 

Legolas mind felt heavy and slow as he woke, then he remembered. The fit, oh Valar. He though he had gotten over these now that he had the twins back, Maybe he was more broken than he thought at first. He climbed from the bed and rubbed his face quiet visiously. His head was pounding and it was hard to think, he raised his hand and felt the lump on the back of his head. "Ouch!" he grimace, it felt like a extra head was growing. He could hear voices from outside his chamber and recognised one as Elrohir and the other a Laebon. How long had he been alseep, he was hungry so it had to have been a few hours. He checked himself in the bathroom mirror and straightened out his hair before splashing water on his face, gripping the the sides of the bassinet he stared into his own deep blue eyes. He centred himself breathing deeply and closing his eyes, calming his heart and soul. Casting a look out the 

Elrohir waited in the chambers, it was nearing time for Legolas to make his appearance at the feast. Debating weather or not he should wake the elf and deciding that it possed less hazards to his health to wake Legolas. Standing and walking past the reading Laebon that had refused to leave until he knew that Legolas was better. "He is already awake and is preparing himself for the feast, you have no need to worry." As he finished the sentence the oak door swung on it's hinges and a vision walked out, dressed in ivory and green. He sparkled and glittered were the mithril thread graced the cuffs of the floor length robe. He appears to sweep across the floor to stand close to Elrohir. "You can't go to a feast like that, my love. I have set out some appropriate robes on the dresser." Legolas ushered him towards the bedroom and shut the door after him. "And I'm not letting you out till your decent for a feast and party." Once he was safely getting dressed Legolas turned to Laebon. "How bad was it?" Laebon just raised an eyebrow. "Not one of the worst but the lump on the back of your head should be some indication. Oh and some more news, your father and Lord Elrond have announced that they will be coming to visit for. They both felt the pain of you and you lovers." Legolas nodded he knew he should have been expecting this, he hadn't seen his father or father in law for quiet a while and was going to invite them. But there was going to be some explaining to do. "Ah, well it can't be helped. How soon?" Holding out the letter for Legolas he read that it would be within the month. "Have you replied yet?" "Yes My Lord. I agreed to the visit. Any way on a different note, where is your circlet?" Legolas froze. "Do I have to wear it?" Laebon didn't say anything "Fine. Can you put it in then."

Elves were sat chattering to one another, so pleased to see that their lord was home and whole. Although they could all tell that something has befallen their prince but it was not theirs to question why. The great hall was set up beautifully, vines cascaded from the ceiling and the tree had spread it's roots to allow the moonlight through and white ivory moon flowers sprung up where it's rays touched. Music drifted up from the small elven orchestra that sat in the middle and elves in beautiful flowing gauzy silk robes danced gracefully. The door man at the entrance stood and brought a large staff down hard on the floor, all in the hall stopped and turned to the doors. "Presenting Lord of Ithilien Crown Prince Legolas, and his bonded Lord Elrohir of Imladris" the doors opened and Legolas walked in on the arm of Elrohir (but this should not be taken as his position in the relationship, say that and risk painful and messy consequences). They walked heads held hight to the top table, Legolas greeted noble and servant alike with the same equality. Stand at the top of the hall he was before the largest chair and began his greeting. "To the friends I have returned to and to new friends that I have only just met. I am glad to say that I am home and whole. Now lets cut this short cause I like you all am hungry." A cheer rose up and food began being brought out, severing the top table first. A large roast was brought out and placed on the top table "First hunt of the new season My lord" The servant that brought it out stated. 

As the night progressed many of the nobles that graced the hall came up to Legolas bowing to the pair and offering pleasantries, subtly dropping hints about what they all wanted in the next council meeting. He took all this in before standing and offering his hand to Elrohir "I feel I wish to dance." Elrohir smiled broadly and took the hand. "My Prince, I would be honoured to dance with you."  
The music changed, slow and romantic as they danced. Legolas robes swirled and danced with him as he forget everything.  
Many of the inhabitants of the citadel were put at ease seeing the relaxed joy on Legolas face where his head lay on Elrohir's chest. Despite the absence of Elladan, they felt that they could worry less, for not matter how wrong the notion, how different can twins really be.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas rolled into the warmth that radiated from the body led beside him. The feast had gone on for hours into the morning, he had excused himself along with Elrohir around midnight. He didn't want to move much but his body had other ideas. Rising as quietly a he could as not to disturb his bonded, creeping across to the room towards the privy.  
"Where you going?" Came the sleepy words. Legolas smiled "Only to answer natures call. Then I shall rise for I wish to bathe." He let the chamber door of the bathroom swing closed.

Elrohir rolled over onto his back in the bed mind cast back to the night before, the dancing and the subsequent night of pleasure that has followed. Since the incident there had been very little time where either twin had had private time for themselves with Legolas. Hearing the periodic pouring of water, the emptying of jugs he realised. There would be little hot water left as it had sat over the brasier all night. Pulling on the bell and waiting a few minuets for the servant to arrive he asked for more hot water to be brought up. 

The water was supplied quickly and Elrohir removed himself from the bed and picked up the two large pitcher of hot water and pushed open door with his hip. "I come bearing the hot water." He only noticed that he was speaking to the surface of the water when Legolas head broke the surface and he slung the wet hair back over his shoulders. "Ah lovely just tip it in, and join me now your up." Elrohir did as he was bid and slipped the sleep robe over his body and sunk into the water next to Legolas. The sat enjoying the steam and water for a while before Elrohir moved and began to wash Legolas back.  
"What are you planning today?" He asked Legolas quietly enjoying the pleasant intemacy of the situation. Legolas sighed and looked to the ceiling. "I will start with getting that family a start here and them move on to the paper work that has built up over the time I have been away. I will visit the school and the market. I have so many places I want to show you but ruling must come first" He felt something in he heart when he said this, a justifed irony at saying that ruling a kingdom came before the twins. He felt his stomach turn then at the thought that he could do the same thing that they had done to him. "I'm sorry thats .... oh valar ..... I can ask..." Elrohir dropped the wash cloth and pulled Legolas in realising what the was panicking about. "Legolas this is different, completely different. All these elves they rely on you for most things. Aragorn could have done with out us, but they need you" Legolas smiled at him eyes hooded feeling certain in the understanding that was always there.

After pulling themselves from the water and dressing. Legolas put in the required braides and then pulled the rest of his hair back into an out of the way pony tail. Elrohir recognised this : The business look. Things were going to be done today and that was final. Once dressed and ready they headed towards the large dinning room where the breakfast would be laid out. Not to their surprise the room had only a few guests, many that would normally be there were still abed with the effects of the feast. Legolas moved to sit a his table at the head of the hall where he plated fruit and bread with orange juice for himself. He surveyed the room and saw that the family he was helping was sat alone in a corner of the room, he motioned a servant over and gave specific instructions. Elrohir sat on the right and picked at the cold meats chatting with an elf to his left, the archivist of the palace library. Legolas smiled, Elrohir was truly in his element now.

A couple of minuets later the family came to Legolas table looking nervous and slightly out of place. Legolas bid them morning and gestured that they should sit with him to brake their fast. After a tense moment the family did as they were bid and took seats around the table. Legolas gesture to all the fruit and asked the they take their fill before they began the day. The children looked more rested and were talking quietly with each other. He was amazed by elflings an their ability to withstand most anything. they reminded him of a sapling oak appearing fragile yet roots held strong. "Lolindir, May I ask if you have a trade." Lolindir who had been staring at his plate with a lost look startled and looked at Legolas as if he had grown two heads. "Um I was a Lorien Master bow craftsman." Legolas stopped eating and looked at him with intrest. "A Master bow maker. I am intrigued to see your work. How many others were in Lothlorien?" Legolas wished to find out if he was the craftsman of his beautiful Lorien bow. Elrohir who sat next Legolas was also intrested, he stood leaving to collect Legolas bow. Lolindir watched Elrohir leave and then answered. "Two my lord, two masters and four aprentices. My cousin through marriage was the other master he has sailed along with apprentices" Legolas nodded and continued to ask other archery related questions. Lolindir who was relaxing decided to pose a question of his own. "My Lord, I have heard it heard tell that you posses a Lorien bow of your own and also have been gifted with the quiver of Lord Celeborns." Legolas smiled and nodded well answereing. "My bow is indeed of Lorien and has saved my life many a time with it's strength and acuracy. I have also as you say been gifted with the quiver of lord Celeborn."   
At that moment Elrohir returned with the polished oaken case that Legolas kept his bow in when it was not in use. Elrohir laid it on the table and open it facing Lolindir. He gazed at it with eyes that spoke of something buried within his heart. Legolas frowned and worried that all the talking would come to nothing so he spoke. "Maybe this bow holds meaning to more than me?" He posed it as a question but left it open enough to be a plain statment. Lolindir looked up to Legolas open and kind face smiling at him. "Yes My Lord. I did indeed craft that bow but forgive me for saying this but it was not for you." Elrohir made to speak in Legolas defence but Legolas held him off. "It was for your eldest wasn't it." Lolindir nodded and caressed the weapon in it's case. "The Lady Galadriel came to me in person and asked that I give my best craft bow for the Elven prince traveling with the one ring. I told her that I would search for my best, I used the time to ask Nessa what I should do, for I knew you not and my son was to go to war. Idhon..." Lolindir had to stop and Legolas realised that this was the first time that he had spoken his lost sons name in conversation "..Over heard me and ask that I give this bow to the Prince, my best because he was far more worthy and in need of it than he. I am warmed to see that it has been cared for with such grace and love." Lolindir closed the case and pushed it towards Legolas. Lolindir caressed the case gently and then seemed to wipe this trouble from his mind and turned expectantly to Legolas. "I must ask for I do not wish to place you into a vocation that brings anything other than pleasure. Do you wish to continue your craft?" Lolindir looked surprised at the question and blinked. "My Lord you continue to astound me with you kindness. I have only ever been a bow crafter and it is something that I still draw great pleasure from." Some light returned to his eyes at the discussion of his craft. "We shall install you in the butte if that is acceptable with you with the other craftsmen." Lolindir nodded. "Thank you my lord."

Once the elfling were finished eating along with Nessa Legolas stood and asked if they were ready. Elrohir stood and picked up the case containing Legolas bow. "Meleth I shall return this to our chambers and then I think I shall find the Library. If this is acceptable." Legolas kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I shall come find you later, I with to give you a tour of my fair citadale." Elrohir laughed and strode from the hall. 

When Legolas and the family had left the hall he turned to speak with Nessa. "Is you youngest still on the teat or is she of schooling age?" Nessa unfazed by the question in fact she seemed almost comforted by the normalcy of the question. "Both my girls are of schooling age. Cossel was in her second year with the tutor and my Halie... sorry Orchaliel was just to start her first." Legolas looked at each of the elflings and knelt to them. "Would you like to play with other elflings, little ones? He asked and received hesitant nods of agreement. Standing straight again he spoke again to Nessa. "I will take you to the tutors now if you accent to them starting today." Nessa thought for a moment and nodded "Normal will do them some good and other elflings." Legolas held out an arm directing them down the natural corridor towards the main doors. 

As they walked through the market and houses Legolas pointed out important places. Shops and stalls, the meeting places and other elves. The market was once again bustling with life and merriment, many came up to Legolas wishing him a good morning and good day. He spoke with each of them, intimately knowledgeable of their lives. He asked of families wellbeing and weather someones daughter was still stepping out with the blacksmiths son. Lolindir watched this and was once again astounded, sure the Lady Galadriel would ask if she saw you but it was not foten that she walked the market of the lower town. Everyone seemed to know The Caun and he knew everyone, Legolas caught him staring. "How should I know what my people think or want if I don't walk amoung them and know them. I rule these people but I serve them as well. I know their needs and wants, I need to know this to do whats best for them." Legolas answered the unasked question. Then quite suddenly he stopped in front of a large tree with a stone and wooden structure built around it. There were elflings outside playing or with a tutor leaving herb lore with the sounds of Joy coming from the windows. "The school." Legolas knocked on the door and smiled at the elfling who opened it. "My Lord Caun, how may I help." The little elfling stumbled over the words a little, as he had earlier Legolas knelt. "How well you speak and how polite. I am here to see you tutor, may I please come in." The little elfling flung the door wide open and walked hugged the prince. Legolas picked him up and carried him in with him. Lolindir and his family followed him in. 

Inside the little school was filled with parchment drawings on the walls,an extensive book case full of learning texts filled one wall. The class currently in session was of young elflings learning to read and write. Their tutor was an elleth all dressed in pale greens and deep browns, she stood at the front of the class smiling at the prince. "See class we have a guest, who would like to write our guests name on the black board." a few hands rose waiving avidly, the tutor picked one little elfling who dashed to the board. After a few moments she had written the first part. 'Caun Legolas' but was struggling with Thanduilion. Legolas lowered the elfling he was carrying to the ground and moved with grace to the board. "You are very close, here let me help you." Legolas took the tiny hand in his own and began to help "Right here were go, T.H.R.A.N.D.U.L.I.O.N. There perfect well done." Some how he managed to conjure a small pink flower for the little elfling, who dashed back to her seat. Legolas spoke to the tutor and gestured to the family. The tutor turned back to the class. "Now class I have to talk with The Caun for a moment so how about you practice your letters." She left the class and moved to the family, holding her hand over her heart and bowing in the traditional greeting she spoke. "Mae Govannen, I am the first year tutor Lorelie. Our tutoring year has only just started." Nessa stepped in here with all the authority she held as a mother. "My smallest Orchaliel," She pushed little elfling forward slightly "She was finished with her letters in Lorien but it wouldn't worry to have here practice. Can I place her under your tutelage if there is space in you class?." Lorelie smiled kindly, "Yes certainly, My Caun has informed me of your troubles and I shall welcome any youngling into my class." She spoke next to Halie "Would you like to join today." Halie nodded with excitement. Nessa nudged her forward to the tutor and she went willingly. Lorelie took the little elflings hand "Lessons finish a four, we do have extra hours if a parent works. I am glad to see you and will pray for you son." Legolas moved the now trio through to the garden where the older class was. The same process was met with to the older class and soon the elflings had forgotten their parents in prospect of play and learning.

Once back on the street Nessa found herself both smiling and crying. Lolindir held his wife as she cried. "Im so happy that we will have a life here. I was so afraid that... that we wouldn't find anything here for us. That Idhon would have ...." Legolas looked around him and spotted what he was looking for, a small wine vendor. "I shall be back in a moment." He walked over giving the pair time to come to terms with this revelation and made his way to the vendor. "Three wines please" The vendor nodded and produced the three, Legolas handed over the coin and wouldn't hear of it when he tried to deny the payment. Legolas balanced the wine and moved through the crowd back to the pair. Nessa had stopped crying now and was just hugging her bonded. "I apologise..." Legolas gave her the wine "No, please do not worry. I understand. Your mind has been on the wellbeing of you children and now that they are cared for and happy everything is catching up with you." She nodded and sipped at the wine. 

"Now. We can visit builders they will help you find some where, be it tree or ground to build. You are also welcome to stay in the palace, I have many residence there, we can find you more permanent apartment there if that is your wish." Legolas reeled off the choices and then waited. Nessa and Lolindir looked at each other and appeared to have silent conversation. "I think we shall stay in the palace. If I am to work at Butte then I shall be closer to home and the children seem to like it." Legolas nodded and began to think again. "Then in that case I shall pass this on to my second and he shall come to you with a list of available chambers. There will be no need of payment till you can earn a steady wage and you are settled."

They next moved to the Butte that lay next to the palace. The large workshop was occupied by only one elf. He was lean with long fingers, dark hair and bright eyes. "Greetings my name is Erislion. Bow master." He introduced himself to the newcomers and bowed to his prince. "Erislion, I bring a Lorien Bow master in search of a job. This is the master that crafted my bow." Legolas gestured to Lolindir. "Greeting I am Lolindir." He greeted and also bowed. " A Lorien Bow master, Valar you are most welcome. I have seen my lords bow when he practices it is a work of art. You need not ask for a job for I offer one freely. Their is much I could learn from you." and that was it Lolindir was engrossed in his craft again. Nessa and Legolas watched from the side lines as the pair talked enthusiastically. Nessa gently tugged on Legolas sleeve then suddenly seemed to think that she had done something wrong. Legolas smiled at her and placed his hand over the one that was still attached to his arm. "Yes My Lady?" She blushed a little. "I think we should leave them, I haven't seen him smile like this since before ...." She hesitated and Legolas saw that dispite the happiness at the prospect of returing to some form of decent life. She was still broken by her loss. Legolas wished to comfort her but knew that he could do nothing to ease the loss. "...well I am happy and wish to see him stay this way." Legolas followed her lead "As you say my lady." Legolas led her way from the butte and towards the place doors agian. "Will you walk with me. We have talked of your elflings and you bonded yet you we have spoke nothing of." She hesitated slightly, holding back. "My Lady have I made you uncomfortable shall I call another elleth to walk with us" he asked under the assumption that it was being alone with the made her hesitate. She shook her head and spoke quietly "No my lord, It is not that for I could never think such of an elf that has done so much for me and my family, it is that I know nothing of what I want other than what is impossible" Legolas was aware that she spoke of her lost son. "Did you have a trade in lothlorien, a weaver or warrior." She then laughed and Legoals was gratified to see that when joy was present she was stunning. "Me a warrior, My lord. N'er have I touched even a dagger. I was a hand maiden to the Lady and a weaver before that. I used to love weaving, yes I think I should like to weave again. Do you have a weavers guild?." Legoals laughed and nodded and began the final trip to starting the family off in his fair citadel. 

On their way they spoke of many things but one thing jumped out at Legolas. "Your bonded spoke the you had left everything when the bandits attacked. You will need clothes and personal items. My bonded with return with what he can but there will be some things taken or ravaged by nature." She looked at him realising what he was getting at and jumped in. "My lord, you have already done so much for us, I can not ask that you pay for such unworthy things as clothes and such." He could see that he was embarrassing her in this situation. Thinking quickly he came up with a solution as they walked. "How about a loan. I will sub you was coin you need to support you and your family till you can return it to me. There will be no increase or such and the residence has no rent till you have held down your vocation for a season this is law." She smiled and agreed to this. by this time the weavers had been reached and the women were watching and waiting. Legolas scanned the crowd and picked out one elleth. 

"Mithanlis."   
The named elleth came and bowed, her copper hair was braid to keep it way from the shafts of the loom and she bore the trademark dyed finger tips of a dye weaver. "This is Nessa she had just moved, her family was attack on the road and she has nothing but the clothes on her back. I we have agreed on a loan but I think a woman would be a better shopping companion than a headstrong Ellyn like me. Will you accompany her this aftertoon. She has two elflings at the school as well." Mithanlis smiled sadly, she had lost someone to bandits during the war and knew the sorrow. Legolas had picked her as she was a mothering sort that would be someone that Nessa could talk to and confide in.   
"Worry not my lord, she will have a place with us if she wishes it. And I would be honoured to Cauns money." She laughed then turned to Nessa "And oh what shopping we shall do, we shall live like princesses in all the finery we can by." Legolas just cocked an eyebrow before leaving. 

As he walked through the palace heading towards the library he sent up a silent prayer to Mandos that Idhon would rest peaceful in his halls until his soul passed to Valinor. He felt the sadness that he was holding back wash over him again, it was not at his own situation no. He was sad for the family that no matter how much they got back to normal there would alway be the one missing yet still in their hearts. He would pop up at times, wether at a deliberate remembrance or a passing comment or action. Legolas vowed that he would have a warriors rites and his mother would sing her rite to his soul. Even if there was no body to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

Elrohir was sat reading in the extensive library when he became aware that he was being glared at. Closing the book he searched for the source of the glare and found it to be a adolescent elf, he had yet to grow into his ears. Elrohir laughed internally at this, he was sounding more and more like his father. He would say that when they had done something particularly immature when they were adolescents themselves. 'Will you two ever grow into your ears.' He stood from the comfy chair and walked towards the elf, upon closer inspection he realised that the elf was in fact an apprentice judging by the clothes. When he was face to face with the elf he spoke. "Have I done something to earn this displeasure young one?" He asked, he was was shocked by the response. "Yes, Caun Legolas doesn't need you. You have done enough damage. I could take care of him better than you or your double ever could." Elrohir blinked. This elf was clearly infatuated with Legolas, they way he said his name was proof of that, it held pure adoration. "And Child why do you think that you could do a better job than me or Elladan." He was intrgued to hear the response. "I earn a steady wage and I live in the palace with my father. I am here all the time and would never ask him to leave the citadel to chase me to some human city. I would worship the very ground he walked up on. So there" He crossed his arms over his chest frogetting that he was carrying a pile of books that went crashing to the ground. The elf went beat red but tried to maintain the glare. Elrohir had to resist the urge to laugh. "Child, Legolas has no interest in your steady wage or the fact that you live in the palace. There are other things to love." "I LOVE HIM" The elf yelled. There was a laugh from behind the pair. Legolas sat in one of the chairs watching with his kind smile "Leave off the poor boy Elrohir. I remember when we were much the same. Adament that once one of us was earning a steady wage ... we forgot that we were the sons of kings and lords. With duty in our future. Anyway Ro shall we go, I have much paper work that requires my signature and I would have company while I do it." Legolas stood again and looped his arms around Elrohir who had picked up the book he had been reading. Legolas then spoke to the other elf then. "While I am flattered that you care for me this much I am afraid that I must decline your offer for I am already bonded and will be forever more."

While they walked the halls towards Legolas spoke of his day so far. Elrohir said nothing as they walked, content to just listen to Legolas talk, he became engrossed in the slight changes of pitch and word that were heavy with his native acent. It was never something that he had really paid attention to in Legolas but when he really listened like he did now the gentle lilt to words as he spoke became like a sweet caress to him. He never had noticed his strong silvan accent. He realised then that he had never really thought about Legolas roots, he remembered that his father was in fact a grey elf from Lindon and that his mother a Sinda. Elrohir quite suddenly stopped and swung Legolas into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Legolas cocked his head and looked at Elrohir with a questioning gaze. "Your mother must have been of the Valar for you my beloved have a heart of gold that even Yavanna would be envious of." Legolas just laughed and continued talking about his day as they rounded the corner to his study.

Laebon was waiting in the study, he appeared a centinal guard by the princes desk. When Elrohir entered alongside Legolas he cocked his eyebrow and leveled him with a look. "My lord will resuming his duties." There was a double meaning here, for Legolas it was mearly a statement as to his activities. For Elrohir it was a warning, Legolas has work to do you will not distract him. Elrohir raised the hand that contained the book and moved to sit in a chair in the conner of the room. Laebon nodded and then proceeded to direct to Legolas what needed doing first. "Oh Valar when did I gain so much. I swear I left this done." Legolas complained as he began, pulling the 'Urgent' Laebon looked up from the documents that he was sorting spoke with a tone of amusement "Well my lord I have oft told you that it will pile up if you insist on galavanting around the kingdom instead of putting quill to parchment. Now if you don't complain it will go a lot faster" Legolas rolled his eyes and settled into reading the long documents that he was given. And so the next few hours were spent in relative quiet with only the odd questions to Laebon from Legolas pertaining to certain documents and the call for mid day meal to be brought up as the work was done.

The quietude of the room was disturbed by the sound of the arrivals horn from the entrance to the citadale. A servant knocked and announced the the Lord Elladan had returned to the Palace. Legolas laid down his quill and rubbed a hand over his face, just hearing those words he began to worry, what had Elladan found if anything. Laebon laid a hand on Legolas shoulder and nodded to the servant that had brought the news. Legolas stood and walked solemnly towards the main entrance hall, he could see Elladan stood in front of a pallet. He looked distraught, ageless face drawing and seemingly aged. Legolas bowed to him and he repeated the gesture, Legolas just wanted to hug him but knew that there was formality that was necessary. "Report" He demanded with authority. Elladan felt reasured by the familiar routine. "Located the missing and retrieved the body. Bandits had turned over much of the caravan but we slavaged what we could. Found the bandits they had made camp close by we have apprehended them and brought them for trial." Finishing his report he waited for a new set of orders. "Go clean your self up and I will see you in out chambers Elladan. I must tend to Idhon." Elladan relaxed and let Elrohir take his pack and walked with him towards their chambers. Legolas sent two of the guards to take the bandits to a holding cell in the papal.

Legolas came towards the guards that were carrying the pallet, the body was covered with a black sheet. He let a hand hover over the sheet before beckoning them to follow him towards the Halls of the Lost. Once there he waited to the side as the guards placed the pallet in the centre of the room on a raised dais. The halls were set deep into the palace where there was little noise, the roof was opened to allow sunlight to filter in. The guards left and Legolas was alone with Idhon, he took the time to pull back the sheet. Idhon was not what he had imagined, appeared a lot younger in death, but even then he couldn't have been more than a year into combat training. It appeared that the fatal wound was a clean strike across the stomach but he was covered with small cuts and nicks, proof of the struggle that he put up for his family. Placing the cloth back over the body Legolas stepped back realising that he now had to tell a family that just beginning to heal that their beloved son was laid here. He was brought sharply back by the sound of a servants foot steps. A young ellon carrying a bowl of water, he held it out to the prince. Legolas gestured that he should wash the boy while Legolas watched and thought. His mind jumped to how easily it could have been him lying on that slab, how close it nearly was. This room had been filled by countless elves who lost people on their journey to the citadel or in the final alliance of elves and men. Suddenly he felt empty. This is what was left of a loving young elf, a broken body. His soul would have left to mandos halls but someone still had to take his life, a human had to take his life. Humans were worse than orcs, they had a choice and they choose to kill. They should pay, the bandits were in his cells. They had killed a simple elven boy for protecting his family. He died so they could gain a few petty coins and what ever they could sell. 

The servant boy felt something change in the room and turned to find he Lord and master, he froze the look of anger on Legolas face was terrible and frightening. But, it was the darkening markings and air of pure power that was the most horrifying to him. He dropped the bowl "My lord. Caun Legolas" Legolas made no move of recognition, but his marking grew darker again. The servant boy ran from the room hoping to find someone, anyone who could help. The Twin Lords he should get the twin lords.

Elladan was washing away the dirt of the road chatting away with Elrohir when the doors to the chambers burst open and the servant boy burst in chest heaving and hair flying. Elladan quickly pulled a towel towards him covering himself as Elrohir moved to speak to the intruder. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked bluntly. The boy slowed his breathing enough to speak "Caun Legolas he has.... somethigns happened. Marks on his skin and the aura.... Oh valar the aura." Elrohir saw that they were going to get nothing out of the child and was worried for Legolas so took a different rout. "Tell me you name" "Kythylo, My lord" Right he had a name. "I need you to explain to me clearly what has happened." Kythylo took a deep breath and explained what he had saw in the Halls of the lost and how Legolas looked before adding "Please help him." Elladan who had been dressing quickly grabbed the cild by his shoulder and spun him to face the doors. "Take us there." He demanded and Kythylo ran in front of them towards the Halls of the lost.

Legolas mind kept spinning the same logic round and round, they had a choice, they killed innocents by choice. They needed to be punished. This kept spinning and the anger at the humans that were destroying all the work he and the fellowship had done in ridding the world of evil. There was no reasoning with the idea that there was never truly going to be no evil, but these men strike too close to his heart. He looked again at Idhon and decide that he was to pay a visit to the cells and deal with these perpetrators. Walking through the halls he didn't see anything but his goal.

The crowds in the halls fell silent and pressed themselves against the walls as warm shadows and calm quiet rippled around the prince. Many of the elves had already recognized that their prince had been touched by a Vala but now it became all to apparent that it was Mandos that has touched the elfs soul so deeply. They stood in awe, they has always admired him and loved him but this was beyond anything they has seen before he was glorious. Legolas brights robes where shrouded in a comforting darkness and began to change into long heavy velvet blacks that matched the markings. He seemed to grow in beauty and all who looked upon him could not fail but to love him. Elladan and Elrohir rounded the corner a split second after Kythylo and nearly ran him over as they came to a crashing halt in front of Legolas. "Legolas?" Elrohir tried and reached out to touch him, Legolas stopped and turned blazing eyes to him. He was crying. Reaching out with a hand he touched his face and uttered one word "Why?" He carried on walking then towards the cells. The Twins followed in awe, was it their Legolas that walked before them or was it the Lord Mandos with his comforting presence and warm darkness that promised rest from pain and hardship.

The cells were relativly nice with windows that let in the sunlight and clean water and food, but cells is what they were and the bandits were not happy to be in one. They were eager to get out but were worried about what the elves would do, the elves that had captured them were furious and rough. The leader has said something about a trail and a prince. They jumped at the doors to the cells were opened and an elf walked through. The bandits were absolutely enthralled by the beauty as he came to stand in front of their cell, they were kneeling and felt the blazing gazed fall upon them. They tried to look up but could not hold the it's gaze, then it spoke with a voice that was like the crashing of thunder yet was so beautiful that they had to listen. "You who have a choice over your lives, you who chose to kill and destroy. I put it to you give me you reason why." They found themselves unable to speak to this creature of power and light, guilt rushed over them and they felt their hearts hurt for the pain they had caused. Legolas spoke again. "There is nothing you wish to say in your own defence? I am fair and shall spare you lives for I would not commit to my own soul your sin of slaughter but you shall feel you guilt through your lives, when you look at yourself you will feel the pain you have caused. This is your punishment and your penance." The creature then turned and left the cells leaving the bandits with their own pain, sorrow and punishment.

 

Once they were out of the cells Elladan and Elrohir stood either side of Legolas and waited to see the next move. Then just as the change had come upon him the vestments of power and glory began to fall away and he felt a deep exhaustion roll over him in such a way that he had to reach out to steady himself. The twins gripped Legolas gently and let him collapse against them. "Legolas? Are you with us?" Legolas smiled and nodded. "I am myself again. I know not what happened" He spoke, he remembered everything but could not form even a simple reason for his sudden change and subsequent stint as a Vala. Elladan pulled him into a deep embrace and ran fingers through his hair. "You are one touched by the Valar and as such you have gained some part of him. You are bound in your own soul by your kindness and compassion and are driven by the search of righteousness and justice. This manifested it's self here. You were so calming to be next to and one just wished to rest so fear not that you were evil or anything of the sort. Your judgment was sound and clean. Your punishment was just." Legolas felt relived then for he could tell that Elladan would not lie to him and would not cover anything up. "I need to find Lolindir and his family so that they may begin their rites for Idhon." He pushed himself away to stand alone but felt the world spin again as the tiredness made it's known again. Elladan held him again and led him towards his chamber "Ro will find them, you need rest you are exhausted" Legolas wouldn't argue he could already feel sleep creeping in.  
Their walk through the halls was less dramatic this time but the elves that were around did bow deeply and offer up prayers for their prince. Many reached out to touch his robes and hair and Legolas done his best to reciprocate and answer as much as possible but was falling ever closer to sleep. 

When they finally reached Legolas chambers Laebon was already waiting. He opened the doors made a clear way to the bed. He acted no different than ever with Legolas and helped remove this robes and put on a night shirt. "Lord Elladan shall I have your evening meal sent up here" Elladan also changed into light legging and under shirt. "Please, and call me Elladan." He carefully sat Legolas on the bed and pulled back the covers, Laebon came up and held Legolas as he listed were he sat. "Get in Elladan, I shall help him in." He did as he was bid and held out open arms for Legolas, who was place in them. Legolas was already asleep by this time and Laebon smiled sadly. "One more thing he has to worry about." Elladan pulled him closer, before turning to Laebon. "Please can you stay a while, I would talk to you of Legolas." Laebon nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "I have already spoken of Legolas to your brother so and was expecting you to ask sometime." He spoke with a level tone that belied any of the anger that he truly felt towards the twin.

Elrohir returned a few hours later, eyes full of sorrow and pain. "He was so young." He said as he curled up with the pair that was already in the bed. He picked at the pate of food that was from their evening meal. "Has he taken any repast?" He asked referring to Legolas who was sleeping soundly on Elldans chest as he lent against the headboard. Elladan shook his head "He has not awoken, I thought it best to leave him." Elrohir agreed and also lent against the head board. "They want to have the rites tomorrow. His mother is starting her vigil tonight." Elrohir thought back to the family that Legolas had helped so much. Legolas shifted slightly and began to wake, he felt like he was pulling himself out of some deep hole. "Legolas, Meleth are you back with us?" Elrohir asked brushing errant hair away from his face. He pushed himself up against Elladan's chest pulling the sheets with him. "Yes." He shook his head slightly trying to force away some of the grogginess. Elladan stopped the move by placing a hand on his cheek. "Don't force it meleth. You were exhausted. You have slept soundly for many hours. Are you hungry?" Elrohir lifted the platter and offered it to him. Legolas took some fruit and meats eating slowly. "I heard you speaking of the family." He asked in between bites of food. Elrohir nodded and reported the same as he had with Elladan. "Legolas. Why such work on the part of this family. It is beautiful to see, but there must be hundreds of families that arrive here in much the same condition. Why this family?" Legolas stopped eating and cast his eyes to look out of the open balcony doors, his brow creased with a frown as he thought. 

What was the reason for caring so much about a single family. Was it that he was trying to distract himself from past events? What about avoiding a rulers work? No he could do that with out helping this family. Then what was it, they has a sadly too common story that falls to many in middle earth from any race. He could only think of one reason, he had the means to do the right thing so he did. He looked his beloved Elrohir dead in the eyes.  
"That could have easily been my family, had I been born to a different mother. Had my father renounced his throne. Does my station as a ruler mean that I can't care for single families or individuals under my care. If I have the means to help even one other person then I shall. If I find that I have only my bow and the clothes on my back left to me and I see a mother or child in need of warmth I would give up my clothes, should a elf need protection while he works in the world I shall pledge him my bow. Because I am able, I am strong and it is right. One can not survive this middle earth alone." He spoke with such conviction that the twins wished to take up the same mentality and the same morals that he held. They saw this conviction and thought back to the way that they had destroyed the elf, for such morals to be reduced to something so corrupt as to drive him to giving up his own life.  
"Meleth, how strong your heart is. How bright you shine. We are blessed to have you." Elladan leant in and kissed Legolas gently before drawing away. Legolas wanted more he clasped Elladan's face between his hands and pulled him in hard for a passionate kiss. "I am also blessed to have two handsome and strong Elves at my side eternally."

They talked late into the night, the gentle breeze from the balcony teased hair and curtain alike as they laughed. Finally Elladan was left the only one awake. He couldn't just fall asleep, he watched his sleeping brother and beloved. He turned towards the sky and offered up a single prayer. 

Namo, My bonded is beloved of you. Let this new found blessing not become a curse. He far to lovely to become a vengeful seeker of justice with a heart that judges unfairly. May it not darken his heart or soul. I have bent and broken my most beloved Legolas and wish only to repair what I have done. He offered me forgiveness and mercy. I beg you let not this blessing of yours break him again.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun dawned bright and early the next morning with the sounds of the palace waking. Laebon looked over his plan for the day. Legolas had yet to finished the massive pile of paper work, he had made a large dent in it yesterday so that could be forgiven, but it did need finishing and he now had a warriors last rites to preside over as well. Laebon rolled his eyes and sighed, he adored Legolas kindness but he alway worried that it would one day run him into the ground. Walking briskly through the light and airy hall of the palace towards Legolas chambers, he collected any documents that were required and gave todays orders. Carrying many conversations as he walked and read documents was a skill that he had honed over many years.  
In his left hand her carried the updated trade documents that the early messenger had arrived with, reviewing these he noticed that the dwarves of the glittering caves had dropped their price for mithril now the passage was safer.  
"Sir, The Cook wished you to know that they are struggling to accommodate the increased work load and would like to have permission to take on." One elf said as he walked by him in the corridor. "Tell the cook that he can raise the work force by ten" He continued to read the trade document. The men had increased the frequency of their deliveries. "Laebon, when is Lord Legolas going to approve my proposal for the...." Laebon cut the elf off quickly as he brushed past. "Thats Caun Legolas and he will not even hear of your proposal until you have found a suitable proposal to make." He hated mornings like this, it was always the same the first week Legolas came back from a extended trip. Everybody wanted his attention, as he had the ear of the prince. He passed a servant on the way and asked that the Princes and his Bondeds breakfast be prepared and brought to their gardens

He rounded the corner into the Royal Chambers corridor and was blessed to hear nothing of the constant nagging. He nodded to the guards stationed at the entrance and knock politely on the oak doors before entering without waiting for a reply.

Legolas heard the doors to his chambers open and clambered over Elladan and out of the bed. Wrapping a dressing robe round his lithe form he made his way into the privet living space to meet Laebon. Bowing politely he out the morning report with the most important points and a goblet of water. Legolas scanned this and began pick things off the list that he wanted more information on. "I have had your breakfast sent down to the Gardens, it is a beautiful day. Will you be finishing your paperwork in the study today?" Laebon asked as he handed his lord all the missives that had arrived. "I do believe that there is a letter from your father there" Legolas flipped through the letters till he came to the that was sealed with the royal sigil of Thranduil. Thrusting the rest back at Laebon he tore through the seal. Reading quickly he beamed and then frowned. "Laebon begin preparing the Royal guest chambers my father and Lord Elrond have left their respective realms and will be here within the week. Laebon sighed he was going to have to bring everything forward now. "Yes Legolas. Your breakfast should be ready in the gardens." Legolas nodded and handed the goblet back before retreating back into the confines of the bed chamber.

Legolas watched the twins sleep for a moment before he made to wake them. He kissed each one gently and waited, nothing. So he leant next to Elrohir's ear and whispered "My father wants to have a word with you" Elrohir sat bolt up right spew word out of his mouth. "Yes Sir... I mean..." He looked franticly around the room before seeing that it was not true "...Legolas what was that for." Legolas was rolling on the floor laughing, heaving in great breaths he spoke. "You wouldn't wake with a kiss so..." He made a gesture with his hand. Elrohir mock frowned then rolled over and thumped his brother in the chest. "Offfh... Hey what was that for." Elladan moaned as he also sat up. "Time to get up. Laebon has had breakfast laid in the gardens for up." Legolas stated as he let the robe slip from his body. The twins admired the markings the wove against his skin and realised that they were near perfectly symmetrical down his back. "Stop gawping and get dressed, I really want to show you the gardens." Legolas admonished with a humorous tone. Legolas dressed quickly and marched from the chamber.

Once the twins were dressed and ready for the day they followed Legolas through to the anti-chamber where he was talking with Laebon about the dwarves. The pair looked up but did not stop their conversation, there was a brief pause where Legolas asked if they were ready and they agreed.

If watching Laebon walk down the corridor on a morning collecting his documents was like watching a dance then watching the pair of them converse, read documents, discuss issues with others around them and maintain the clear sense of their own direction was like watching a finely choreographed ritual. By the time that the quartet had reached the entrance to the gardens at least three matters of state had been brought up, discussed and settled. It was astonishing, the twins had watched their father preform like this but never would they have thought that care free and flighty Legolas to be just as proficient. The pair had followed sedately behind eager to see these gardens, they has heard rumours and gossip of them through the servants.

Laebon phased away into the halls with the documents that he has been holding along with the ones that Legolas had been considering, at the entrance to the gardens. Elladan and Elrohir were near quivering with anticipation, afterall these were the gardens that Legolas had tended for them. The first thing that they noticed was the beautiful scent that was carried on the breeze then once their eyes had ajusted they saw the stunning gardens. There were rare and beautiful flower gently cultivated into the grounds around tall trees of every kind that bore host to hung lanterns. There was a island in the centre where a large wooden pergola was stood surrounded on all sides by vines. The sounds of the wild animals were so close and Legolas conection with nature could be felt thrumbing through the plants as each one had been touched and grew by him.

They walked slowly throughout the winding paths of the trees towards the pergola. Upon closer inspection the pergola held a free hanging day bed complete with white sheets and cushions, next to which there was glass topped table set with their breakfast. Elladan and Elrohir stood in awe of the beauty of the place, it was something that they had only imagined in their dreams of valinor. Legolas beckoned them to the table and sat waiting for them to follow suit. Once the pair had sat Legolas began to pick his breakfast and speak. "I grew everything here. In your honour, yet you had never stepped foot in this garden I always felt closer to you here. Like the great distance between us mattered not." Legolas spoke with a soft voice that felt heavy on the twins. It seemed that as soon a they seemed to be on the up and up, a person or object made them rethink whether there was anything that would truly make up for it. "It's beautiful, truly I could not have imagined a more awesome sight. We can feel you in this garden, like our mothers in imladris." Elladan spoke with wonder in his voice. Elrohir looked at the bed with a frown on his face. "Ro' What troubles you so." Asked Legolas with an air of worry, did he not like the garden. "When I sat with Laebon he told me of a garden that you became isolated to where you eventually slept and worked during our...." He couldn't think of a word other than neglect but Legolas cut in before he could say anything. "I slept out here and I worked out here. I took my meals out here and I bathed in the pools further in. I could not take the oppression of being enclosed any longer. Yet as I said out here I felt closer to you both and that sustained me. These gardens are something that are to be enjoyed. I would wish it that you thought only of the joy that these gardens give me and I hope you." Elrohir smiled warmly and nodded. "I shall relish bringing a book out and reading while you tend your plants and I bet this place has a wonderful view of the stars at night." Legolas nodded and went back to his breakfast with renewed vigour.

Once breakfast was finished Legolas left the pair in his garden to attend to his work. Laebon was waiting just inside the palace for Legolas when he entered. "Were you watching Laebon?." The elf smiled coyly and nodded. He walked with Legolas to his study where he was to meet with the captain of the guard soon. "Yes I was watching and I will continue to till I see to my own satisfaction that they are truly worthy of your love and forgiveness. I would never presume to tell you of their suitability but I am loath to see you fall to the same neglect and depression as before." Legolas understood this need to protect him, for he could protect himself from blade or bow but in the cases of injuring the heart he was unguarded. Laebon was a dear friend and he knew that this was Legolas relationship towards him. "They are treading very carefully at the moment, the consequences of their actions still so fresh in their minds and bodies. Yet we shall see how they react to your father and father in law." Legolas nodded and sat behind the desk, yes he also thought this way. Much as a child might make a promise that they would not run in the halls again he was afraid deep in his heart that the Twins would slip. There was a knock at the door to quickly end this conversation.

There was little else of interest happening through out the day other than a particularly energetic child bursting in to Legolas study after escaping his mother:

Legolas had been working through some of the less important documents when his study door was opened and an elfling ran in quickly hiding under Legolas desk and giggling. Laebon who was collecting the signed documents looked shocked for a split second then smiled warmly. Legolas peered under his desk and viewed that the elfling was only a year off attending the school. He smiled at the child and asked who he was hiding from. "My Mama. She wanted me to take a bath." He said trying to appear mad. Legolas laughed softly before turning to Laebon. "I do believe I have a dirty elfling hiding under my desk that a mother is missing can you make a few enquires." Laebon nodded and left the study in search of the child's mother. Legolas occupied the child with some parchment and ink and a few sweets until Laebon came back with the frantic mother in tow. She quickly and quietly admonished her child before scooping him up in her arms and apologising to Legolas. Legolas smiled "It is no worry. He was quite well behaved." The mother apologised and thank him again before leaving.

It was early evening, when the sky was just darkening that Legolas finally stopped his work. Cracking the bones in his neck in a way that he knew made Laebon cringe he stood. Laebon gathered the completed documents and prepared them for archiving. "Anything I can prepare for you my lord." Legolas shook his head and left towards his chambers calling over his shoulder that he wished not to be disturbed. He was grateful for the fact that the Twins were still absent from the rooms, he needed some time to think about what he was planning.

The pyre hall was in a secluded part of the citadel away from the hustle and bustle of the main market space and residential. It was not like that of Gondor that was to entomb the dead but was out in the open surrounded by large beautifully cared stones that bore the names of the dead surrounding a small brasier that always burned. Though elves didn't die often but Legolas had made sure that the names of all the elves that died at Helms deep were on the standing stones. The large clearing was surrounded by smaller gardens with benches and cushions that families could come and sit in remembrance of and lost loved one.

Lolindir stood by the pyre with his family as he waited for the procession from the Halls of the Lost. The two young ones were in their mothers arms. The sound of the elvish lament was eerie and calm as the unseen elves sang of Valinor and eternal lands of beauty. The procession began, Lolindir expected to see the acolytes from the halls of the lost to be carrying the pallet but was shocked to see that it was born by elves not of the Halls of the lost. It was born by six elves in full battle dress, upon closer inspection Lolindir seen that his son was also dressed in battle armour. They gleamed in the setting sun as the light bounced off the polished vambraces and greaves . He smiled sadly and with gratitude for behind the procession Legolas walked dressed in tradition funeral robes of heavy black velvet and circlet on his head face somber. The pallet was laid on the pyre and the elves that bore it stepped back and stood to attention in quiet vigilance. Legolas stepped up to the pyre and gestured to Lolindir that he should say his chosen words before his son was commended to the Valar.

Lolindir spoke of his childhood and his personality. His wants and what he like, before he spoke of his last acts as a strong and honourable elf. His mother Nessa tried to speak but found that she could not speak when presented with opportunity. Lolindir stepped back after caressing his sons face. Legolas looked with eyes that begged permission. Lolindir nodded. Legolas spoke next with words that he had thought of with care.  
"I did not know him, I had never met him. Idhon was never a sworn soldier of Lothlorien, he never swore to give his life like I or many other soldiers have. He was young but bore a duty that was more honourable than any other, to protect what is most important; family. With out hesitation he lay down and protected them, and that is why he is dressed as he is. He is as much a hero as any that have worn this armour to war. He fought for love and honour he was the victor. His family is safe through his sacrifice." Legolas pulled a case from his robes and held it out. He stepped towards the family and spoke quietly to them. "Idhon gave me something a great value and I would like to return it to you." he handed the case that Lolindir recognised as Legolas Lorien bow case. There was a small mithril plaque on the front now. 'That which was freely given if returned that it may honour he that gave it' Lolindir took it and caressed it before trying to refuse it but Legolas stopped him. "This bow served and save me and now it shall be put to rest with the intended owner." Lolindir accepted the gift in the spirit with which it was given, respect.

Lolindir once again stepped forward after handing the bow off to his wife and waited to accept the torch with which he was to light the pyre. Legolas lit the torch from the brasier and was shocked to see that the flames jumped to life in his hands in bright blue and black flames before falling back to natural flame. Lolindir gently took it and laid it against the pyre and watched as it took and spread.

The sun finally set in the west as the flames finally sputtered and died to embers. Legolas left the family to their vigil into the night and to say their final goodbyes till they meet again in Valinor. He walked through the quieter streets and stayed out of sight as much as possible, he wished to think. He looked at his hands an thought back to the flames. He took in his long fingers and sharp nails, his hands had held knives as he dealt swift death on the battle fields. Death had alway seemed close to him, growing up with the spawn of the ungoliant and orcs' roaming his home. It seemed odd that a Lord of Death and rest should take interest in him.

During his train of thought his feet had taken him back to the palace and into the gardens where the Twins still sat with a table laid for dinner. He smiled and realised that it was this that mattered, what he saw before him. He pulled the circlet from his hair and lay it on the table and sat with the twins taking dinner. As the night drew on they chose to walk through the gardens following the winding paths deeper away from the palace and prying eyes.

Just as sun exposed the colours of the flowers and made it warm and lively. The moon made the night flowers bloom, the garden was full of rare blooms that seemed to glow in the moons light. Making the Garden quiet and serene with a chill that warned of getting lost in this wonderland.

Eventually they slipped into silence that was perfect, they needed no words just each other with arms entwined and stars above that shone down with gentle light. In this moment there was no kingdom, no past, no future; Just them and only them. They circled the entire garden passing pools of water with surfaces a smooth as glass and dark as obsidian, and coves that promised privacy for the visitor.

Crouching by a pool Legolas gelt touched the surface and watched at the light of the flowers, stars and moon was wrapped and manipulated by the rippled. He loved the garden at night, there was so much that one could miss yet here an now even time seemed to stop. The twins felt Legolas in the very air around them as he moved though the trees and plants, he belonged here. Truly he was a creature of the forest. Sitting upon the grass next to Legolas they talked of ancient stories that came to mind in such a place. It seemed ancient, like the trees had lived centuries, they could hear it in the whispers of the leaves and branches. Then it came to them, these tree were centuries old they had seen much yet had welcomed Legolas and taken him under their boughs allowing him to grow with them.

The wound up back at the pergola, eyes heavy but not yet ready to go inside. Elladan lifted himself and Legolas onto the bed and waited as Elrohir brought over a single goblet of wine that they all drank from. Pulling at his heavy robes Legolas felt as the twins stripped him to his shirt and leggings placing kisses on bare skin and tracing pattern over the markings. "You glow in the moonlight. Your skin shines and shimmers. Meleth-nin. My Prince of the night." Elrohir spoke as they lay back and watched the stars. Legolas pulled Elladan's hands across his body and under his shirt eager to feel the skin on skin contact, and Elrohir curled around him playing with his fingers on Legolas thigh.

And so the night ended and slipped peacefully into the dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a reader for Podfic, and The fathers with arrive in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The entire citadel buzzed with the palpable excitement at the prospect of the Royal visit, there were decorations going up all over the forest and preparations were being made. The Royal guest chambers were being aired and extra hunts were being sent out from the palace to gather more food. But despite all this excitement there was a pair of identical elves that were getting more and more jittery as the day of there arrival crawled closer. Elladan had taken to pacing their chambers while Elrohir had started about six different books in an attempt to take his mind off the fact that they were going to be facing their own and Legolas father. 

 

Laebon was swamped with preparation work but was gratified by the worry and fear that came off the pair in waves. He was currently making sure that Legolas remembered his tailors were arriving in one quarter of an hour, Legolas nodded and closed the book that he was reading and stood heading for his dressing chamber to strip to his shirt and leggings to be ready. Laebon turned to the twins and spoke. "My Lor..." The pair jumped and dropped what ever they were holding judging by the look on their faces they had been deep in thought. They looked at him then relaxed slightly and waited for Laebon to continue. "My Lords. I must say that worrying about your impending encounter with Legolas father and your father is not going to do much to change the coming events. What I can suggest is you try and make the best impression that you can." Laebon may not have forgiven them or even remotely trust them but Legolas need them to be at least somewhat competent and he would not wish the rage of Thranduil on anyone when it came to his son. Elladan nodded and took in what he was saying. "So, what should we do?" Laebon did roll his eyes now. "First things first, Let your fathers make the first move and always stand behind Legolas metaphorically. Deny nothing, he will not listen to any of it." That was all he really had to offer in the way of advice. "Thank You Laebon" Elrohir spoke with gratitude. Laebon raised his trademark eyebrow. "I will not pretend that I have forgiven you yet Legolas has and I do not trust you not to make more of a mess but Legolas needs you. Now I suggest you take a walk and clear you minds with some fresh air." Laebon turned on his heal and walked into the dressing chamber to catch up on some bussiness with Legolas. The twins moved from their positions leaving the room and heading for the gardens, they had been spending increasing amounts of there now.

 

The tailor circled Legolas as his assistant followed with a pin cushion, he was altering the long forest green robes along the collar. Laebon was talking with confidence of the fact that they would have the palace ready within a day. He stopped and smiled, Legolas was smiling as he thought of his fathers visit and seeing him again. His out look seemed to have changed since the original letter from his father. "My Lord, as happy as you maybe at your fathers arrival your bonded are not as happy. In fact I would say that they are rather fearing it." During this conversation the assistant was gently turning down the top raw edge but his hands were shaking slightly in his nervousness at working on the princes' clothing. As per the usual practice Legolas melindo-anna was covered by a small piece of leather when a garment was being worked on. Suddenly he was interrupted by his master "No, No, No, turn it down a little more. We do not wish to suffocate the prince." The first part was said with such gusto that the poor assistant jumped quite violently. The long pin slipped and his other hand jerked knocking the leather from his neck, the pin sank deep into his neck at the point previously covered. 

Pain rocketed up into his skull and down his spine, his muscles tightened for a split second before he went limp hand trying to clutch at his neck. Laebon dashed forward and caught his prince as he crumpled, his grip of him under his arms steadied him as Legolas got enough control of a hand to pull the pin from his neck. It slipped to the floor as Legolas tried to centre himself. A single bead of red silver blood well to the surface as the apprentice began to apologise profusely. "My Prince. I.... oh Valar it was an accident. Sorry. Please forgive me." The tailor himself pulled the apprentice from the room and into Legolas receiving chamber.

 

Laebon sat Legolas down and passed him a handkerchief from his breast pocket. Legolas pressed it to his neck and winced slightly, the pin had sunk surprisingly deep. "Legolas are you okay?" Laebon looked into Legolas eyes for any of the usual cloudiness or glassiness. Nothing his eyes were clear and he nodded. "Yes I am fine it was just an accident and a bit of a shock. That hurt a lot." Laebon felt a righteous anger sweep through him. "That assistant should have been more careful" He said strongly picking up the leather piece from the floor. Legolas laughed and drew the hanky from his neck and eyes the small patch of blood on the white fabric. "I will have a new one bought for you." He offered, Laebon shook his head. "No need Legolas I have many." He nodded and placed it on a dresser and stood testing his legs, he had a residual head ache but nothing to bad. "Laebon can you bring them back in. This needs to be finished anyway." Laebon frowned but did as he was bid and let the pair enter. The assistant had composed himself somewhat but looked even more nervous than before. "My Lord. I apologise, I hope I have not caused any permanent damage." He then winced at his wording as he was aware of where his needle struck. "I pray that I have not offended your person." He added standing and waited for his princes reply. "Fear not, I am fine. It was an accident as you have said and I bare you no ill will from this incident. Shall we learn and move on?" He suggest gently. The assistant looked relived and then worried again looking at the collar. Legolas saw this and pretend to inspect the end of one sleeve. "I do believe that these sleeve need some new hemming, they are a little long."

 

By the end of the final fitting it didn't matter how much Legolas tried to deny it; he was uncomfortable. It didn't matter how many times he told himself that there nothing even remotely malicious in the assistance touch he still felt violated... no that was too strong a word... touched was the only way to describe it. Like his body was aware that it was not Elladan or Elrohir that had touched him there. It reminded of the times he had been groped by drunken lords in Gondor. He shivered at the memory. Once the tailor had left with the robe Legolas went straight to his bathing chamber and scrubbed his face and neck. Laebon could imagine how Legolas was feeling, he had seen hardened warrior thousands of years older than Legolas scrub their skin red raw from the feeling of the touch. "Shall I fetch the Twin Lords?" He asked more as a formality rather than anything else. Legolas was about to refuse when he caught the look on Laebons' face, he stopped and nodded moving back into his private living room and led out on the chaise to await his lovers.

 

Elladan and Elrohir walked sedately around the gardens discussing in hushed voices their pending dealings with their father and Legolas father. They had decided that they would listen to Laebon's' advice and let the storm come to them. "Thranduil will want blood, you know this right." Elladan stated caressing the hilt of his sword that was at his side. Elrohir nodded and frowned "We can only hope that either out father or Legolas will stop him getting to close." His hand subconsciously dropped to the front of his leggings in phantom defence. It was a well known story of the elven world that Thranduil had promised and nearly carried out a full castration on an elf that had made a rather crude pass at his son before his majority. It had only been Elrond's good council that had stopped the bloody act, but this time there was the chance that their own father may make the same threat. Elladan rested his hand over his brothers and lean into whisper in his ear "Well, Im pretty sure this isn't all Legolas cares about but the nights could get a little boring if he's the only one with full block and tackle." There was a light cough from behind the pair that they recognised, neither moved. "Laebon, what can we do for you?" Laebon remained unfazed by this display and announced "Legolas has asked the I find you and asked that you go back to you chambers where he waiting." He turned to leave again and stopped saying over his shoulder. "I recommend that you keep your hands to yourselves over duration of the visit. I imagine there are a few organs that Thranduil will relish removing at the slightest provocation, if he needs one at all." 

 

Thirty leagues off from the forest the Caravan of Thranduil and Elrond pounded on towards them. Elrond felt that this was an ill advised trip yet felt the same compulsion as Thranduil to go and see Legolas and the Twins. Thranduil had been talking murder for the past weeks. He had felt his sons soul leave middle earth and then return, he knew that the Twins had something to do with it as he had seen the slow decent of his son into desperation. He had blamed himself on many occasions for it finally heading into that pinnacle of pain , he had seen the pain on visits but has listened to his son when he said that the next visit to Gondor would repair everything, that it was only temporary and the Twins really didn't mean to do what they did. Though by now he had passed blaming himself and was singularly focused on getting to his son then the Twins.

 

Elrond on the other hand could not understand how his sons, his sweet little ones had grown to cause such harm to one they professed to love. He had planned what he was going to say to them, he had to. His usual mild mannered visage had slipped when he had heard from Thranduil of these events. He accepted that they did not know the entire story and that not everything could be conveyed over such a distance throughout the bond between parent and child. He needed to know what had happened from both sides of the story, he had concealed this to Thranduil many times on their journey but still feared his reaction to seeing the Twins.

 

Glorifindel road behind his lord Elrond with grim determination and an uneasy stomach. There were so many gapes in the information that they had as to what had happened to Legolas that he felt blind going into the situation, all he could do was to stand back and let events take their proper course and intervene if anyone appeared to be reaching for a blade in haste.

 

The caravan drew to a halt on the open planes west of Gondor and began to pitch camp, although they were only Thirty leagues off they had stopped so that they could rest the horses and would arrive during day light the next day. Thranduil sat with Elrond and Glorifindel the former was once again trying council Thranduil on the prospect of waiting to hear the full story from Legolas. Thranduil for all he promises of listening sat sharpening the long elvish dagger that graced one hip. "Elrond, My friend. Council me all you wish and I shall endeavour to practice your sound advice,..." Elrond sighed and smiled "...But..." Glorifindel winced that 'but' was like a drawn bow "...should I see any sign on my son that they have caused any harm I will not hesitate. Do you understand me?" As if to emphasis this he raised the newly sharpened blade to the moon and watched the edge shine like it was bathed in acid. Elrond admired the blade and admitted to the pair. "For all my wise council and good intentions I fear that I will be unable to control myself should I be presented with anything other than all three of my sons in good health." Thranduil didn't miss the way he included Legolas as one of his sons. He felt in his hear that this visit could cause no end of pain to Elrond. Glorifindel just watched the pair from his seat on the grass, he would have to be the voice of reason if it came down to it, oh how he wished for his beloved Erestors clear direction.

 

 

The Twins entered their shared chambers and looked for Legolas finding him on the chaise. He was spread eagle, limbs cascading awkwardly over the edged mixed with long blond hair that trailed the floor going this way and that. He had grown out his hair at the end of the ward and his now graced the top of his thighs when loose. He was using one hand to awkwardly prop up a book with the other resting over the back of the chaise. "Meleth you called." Legolas reached out with his free hand and clasped one of the twins hands in his drawing it to his neck and resting it there. Elladan realising what Legolas wanted manoeuvred himself onto one of the discarded cushions by Legolas head manipulating his arm so that Legolas head was resting on it and his hand didn't move. Legolas still clasped the hand tightly and began forcing a deep massaging motion with Elladan's fingers. Elrohir made eye contact with Elladan and jerked his head to his hand, in signal that he should take up the movement on his own. Elladan caught the book as Legolas relaxed and placed it on the floor next to him, as Elrohir gathered some of the hair out of the way and shift Legolas legs so he could perch on the edge of the chaise. Legolas flexed under Elladan's touch moaning slightly. "That feels... so good" He pressed into the touch. "Makes it go away." Elrohir questioned him now "Makes what go away?" Legolas watched him for a second before explaining what had happened with the Tailor and his assistant. "I kept telling myself that it was an accident but it didn't make any difference." Elrohir lent in and kissed him on the forehead, nose then lips. "Sweet Legolas. Shall we spend the rest of today together locked in passion and lust, for your father shall arrive on the morrow and we may not survive the encounter." Legolas eyes sharpened slightly and he lifted a knee to grind into Elrohir's groin and was rewarded with a lust filled groan. Elladan pulled Legolas up and into a deep kiss pulling back he turned to his brother. "Come brother, shall we ravish this forest nymph in hopes of gaining a boon."

 

They were ready, They were prepared. They could handle anything. 

Elladan groaned in distress What was he thinking, no they weren't. He and Elrohir were panicking where they stood waiting for the caravan to reach the Palace. Legolas was stood in between them with an excited smile on his face near buzzing with anticipation at seeing his father. The robe was stunning on him as is glinted in the dappled light of the sun through leaves and he stood tall and proud before all of Ithilien. They had woken that morning with speed and dressed in a hurry as the horn sounded the arrival of the caravan, forgoing breakfast although the twins were certain that they could not keep anything in their stomachs.

 

Elrond and Thranduil road side by side, bodies tight with palpable tension that rolled off them in waves. They were only acutely aware of the celebrations going on around them as they approached the palace. Neither had partaken in breakfast that morn, neither could find any appetite to speak of. Thranduil's knife was in it's sheath at his side one hand rested in it the other curled in his mounts main. "Remember, questions first castration later." Glorifindel tried to lighten the mood before the pair really did draw swords on the steps of the palace. Elrond could see his sons at the doors of the palace and was sure that Thranduil could as well judging by the way his hand tightened on the blade.

 

Legolas smile widened if at all possible as his father and Elrond drew up to the palace and dismounted. He strode with confidence towards them stopping just a short distance from them and bowing hand over heart. The pair repeated and stood apart for a split second before Legolas dashed into his fathers arms. He felt his father run his hand down his back as he spoke. "Ah Penneth, I am joyed to see you. I felt you leave this earth for mandos halls." Legolas hugged his father closer. "That is in that past. It matters little. We are well and have repaired any wrongs." 

 

Thranduil felt his son in his arms and was gratified to find him well enough to receive guests, yet when he ran his hands over his sons back he felt the still to prominent ribs. He tried hold back any rash decisions and listened to his son. Pulling back he really looked at his son. There was still the look of one who has been deadly ill but he was healing and he could see that but the twins still needed to learn a lesson. He looked at the pair and was pleased to see that they look terrified and would not make eyed contact. Legolas greeted Elrond who also looked him over with a critical eye but his was much more exacting as a healer. 

 

Elronds mind listed what he could see as an evidence list against his sons. He was thinner, his face and eyes no matter how happy and joyful held a deep fear of something he could only guess what. His hair was clean and shone bright but had lost some of it's lustre. He noted to himself that these were not things who has been around Legolas every day would notice. But there were signs of healing there that did please him. Elrond cast a look to his sons and was disheartened to see that they would not come to him and avoided eye contact.

 

While this verbal exchange and silent evaluation were taking place grooms has taken the horses and had directed guards and servants to their relevant designations for the visit, the only ones left were Elrond Thranduil and Glorifindel. Legolas began to lead them towards the palace past the twins through the doors but Thranduil made to speak to the Twins. "Mae Govannen, Bonded of my son." He spoke politely with barely hidden venom. Now that he was this close to his sons tormentors no matter what Legolas said he felt anger coursing through him. "Mae Govannen. King Thranduil of The Great Greenwood, Father of our bonded." They spoke quickly and fearfully bowing deep keeping their heads down. Legolas pulled slightly on his fathers sleeve trying to guide him away. "We will speak. I will take council with my son then I shall decide your fate." He spoke low and with promise in his voice before turning away. Elrond then came to his sons, he wore an expression of pity, sadness and confusion. "I do not wish to believe what I see but my eyes cannot lie. I will talk with Legolas and hear from him the story. Then I shall make my judgment but for now I will say that I am pleased to see you whole and well." He then passed by his sons following Legolas and Thranduil who were waiting in the entrance hall. The twins made to follow but were held off by Glorifindel. "I think it best i you leave them to talk alone with Legolas. Fear not for I shall be with them as the voice of reason. But I can not guarantee that the outcome with best serve you. There is much to this I can tell. Please be somewhat at ease and believe that no matter the outcome you will never be torn from Legolas. Thranduil would never do that to his son."

 

Feeling the tiniest bit reassured by Glorifindel's words the twins left to roam the market away from the palace and prying servants of other realms that would glare and accuse them, for just as their sister was the even-star Legolas was the Morning  Star and much loved through all the realms of middle earth. "Brother, I feel that we should prepare ourselves for we have no excuse for we have done what we have done but Glorifindel is right. We shall get through this and be with Legolas.

* * *

melindo-anna - lovers gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins should watch out, thranduil is out for blood


	7. Chapter 7

Tense. Unbelievably tense. That was the only way to describe the atmosphere in the room. Legolas usually welcoming and warm personal living room was suddenly cold and uncomfortable. Elrond and Thranduil sat ridged on the plush comfortable chairs in front of the hearth with glasses of wine in hand. Glorifindel stood off to the side slightly trying to faze into the wall and get out, he had quickly realised that he may not be able to keep his word to the twins, Laebon stood statuesque beside him ever present ever ready. Legolas sat in his chair clutching the glass of wine to his chest with his mind running through the same though. 'How to make this conversation end in the best possible light' and 'Must lessen the twins guilt or father with go crazy'

Thranduil couldn't hold it back any longer, he forcefully placed his glass on the small end table and reached out dragging Legolas into a truly satisfying embrace. Although he had embraced his son on the fore court of the palace it was not enough, he needed to be sure that he was real and here on middle earth. He couldn't describe the feeling of his bond with his son breaking as he left middle earth, there were no words. He pulled away and looked into his sons eyes, he saw a calmness the soothed them both before he sat back and rubbed his fingers over the faded marking on Legolas face. He tried not to let the gathered tears fall but it was a vain attempt, unbidden they fell in glistening track down the pale skin and soon Legolas joined him.

When Thranduil was able to voice words again he asked with tender affection, "Why? Why did I feel you soul leave this plane my son." Legolas looked away from his father and felt shame course through him, he hadn't thought on the effect that it would have on his father should he leave for mandos halls. Legolas swallowed and tried to speak again but found the words stuck in his throat and stuttered from his lips. "I....I gave up. I gave up on my bond. I gave up on my own self worth." He finally said and made eye contact with his father again. "I just wanted it all to end...." Now he was speaking it he couldn't stop. The words flowed from his mouth in an unending stream and he no longer cared for lessening the twins guilt or hiding the pain he went through and the doubts he still bore. Five years of pent up emotion spilled forth for his father to hear. "I couldn't see what I had done wrong and thought it must have been that I was in the way. I was alone. so Alone." 

Elrond watched and suddenly could see all the damage that was still there, under the well crafted mask of Legolas. He seemed to shrink in his fathers embrace and his eyes reflected the horror of his memory. Standing from his chair hand knelt next to the prince and used one hand to rub Legolas back and try and comfort him in anyway he could. Legolas needed this, he knew this. There was no end to the people that would listen to the prince here in Ithilien but they were not the right people. Servants and advisors alike were all below him in the social standing and no matter how Legolas tried he would alway be a prince. Legolas need his father and his king, he needed to submit the responsibility to someone, to yell and scream without consequence.

Legolas took deep breaths trying to find his equilibrium again after his outburst. He needed the balance and reason as he needed to explain the full story to his father and Elrond. He counted himself lucky that he hadn't slipped into one of his fits. Glorifindel ever present handed Legolas a cool wet cloth with which to cool is face and remove the tear tracks. "Thank You" He spoke quiet surprised to find his voice horse and gravelly, he coughed and was handed a glass of cold water from Laebon. Soothing his throat he looked to his father not sure what he would see. He couldn't explain it, pain and anger flitted in equal measure on his face but there was something else; something he couldn't identify. Elrond chose that moment to speak, quiet and peaceful, a healers voice. "Never believe that this word is better off with out you. You are a light to many in this land. No matter the actions of other, no matter how close to you they maybe or how right they sound. You are loved. You always will be." Thranduil nodded in agreement, Elrond had taken the words right out of his mouth. 

Thranduil watched as his beloved son let everything out. Every tear and painful thought that he had bottle up for five years. To an elf five years was a split second, but five years in this pain must have been an eternity for Legolas. He tried to keep his anger back, yet is simmered under the skin waiting to burst forth take vengeance on those that had so damage his son. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew with out looking that it would be Elrond, ever the grounding presence, ever the wise and patient lord. His son needed his support now not his anger that would come later. 

"Penneth, Tell me everything. Hold nothing back. Worry not your bonded, I care only for you." Thranduil voice was lace with encouragement and understanding that his sons golden heart would want to protect that which he loved dearest. Feeling safe and warm in the arms of his father and an elf that he may as well call father, he talked and told everything. From the first rejected invitation to visit in a missive no more personal than a political document to the rough pleasure play that resulted in bruises and blood. The drawings and his seclusion, the fits and bouts of debilitating sickness that had rocked his body. Then finally the attempt that he made on his own life, singing his soul song and his encounter with Mandos.

It was too much, too much. How could Legolas go on with them, forgive them. Anger slipped into rage and rage to pure unadulterated hostility. He had reserved judgement on the twins for the simple reason that he could rationalise that the sons of Elrond would commit such horrendous acts against his son. His vision narrowed along with his reasoning until he could only focus on one thing. Revenge. He needed to protect Legolas from them, from anything like this again. For if they could do it once what dictated that they could not do it again. 

Thranduil stood abruptly knocking Legolas to the floor and headed for the doors. The sound of his blade singing as it left it sheath resounded with the blood that pumped and drummed in his ears driving him forwards. He was the very vision of vengeance and retribution. His hair swirled in platinum strands like living creatures writhing in the air around him. Eyes cold and unyielding as ice, servant and lord alike moved from his path for fear of their life. The renowned elven grace was replaced with a predator gait that promised pain to any the were deemed prey.

Legolas scrabbled from the floor and made chase of his father Laebon following hotly on his heals. Elrond was in shock, his sons, his little ones had cause this amount of pain.   
When did they change into this? What it fault with his parenting? Had he not done enough after Celebrain sailed to raise them right. How had he given one he would call a son to them? How did he not see this?   
These questions circled around his ancient mind trying in vain to search out answers. The Twins had always appeared to be in the deepest love with Legolas, their strength in convincing Thranduil to allow Legolas to bond with them was testament to that but was that worth anything now.   
For all his elven wisdom and thousands of years of experience he could not even begin to fromulate a reason to explain anything he had just heard. Anger coursed through in hot waves and yet part of his mind still said the same thing over and over. 'They are your children, no matter what they do you will always love them' He tried to reason with it, His sons had broken the most sacred covenant of a soul bond. Yet still even now and until the end of time no matter how angry he felt or how much wrong they had done, they were still his sons.

Glorifindel pressed his back against the wall as three elves tore from the room, Elrond however had stayed where he sat. Elrond sipped from the goblet that he held more by reflex than any real compulsion to drink. He watched his lord and felt pity in is heart, he did not envy Elrond's position in this. After hearing Legolas story he was angry and filled with disappointment at the twins but it was not his place to meta to judgment. Legolas claimed to have forgiven them and were working to restore a semblance of trust to the relationship that they salvage from the whole sorry affair so Glorifindel would follow the young ones lead and watch with careful eyes from a distance. But in Elrond's case he was both father to the perpetrators and a pseudo father to the victim. He knew his lord would call his own parenting into question and weather there were signs before hand but he truly believed that the twins held no purposefully malicious intent to Legolas. At the moment though Thranduil was the real danger, he would strike at anyone and anything he deemed was hindering him in his quest for retribution even Legolas should he get in the way.

He took the glass from Elrond's hands and placed it on the floor, he proceeded to take his lord by the shoulders and give him a shake. "Elrond. Elrond!" He called, Nothing. He shook him harder, Elrond focused in on Glorifindel. "Glorifindel, Where did it go wrong? What do I do?" Glorifindel sighed, there was no time for this, every second Thranduil was getting closer to the twins. "Elrond, Listen to me. Thranduil is on a war path. It matters not what they have done, Legolas has forgiven them. They will always be your sons no matte what, and at this very moment Thranduil is hunting them down. He is a danger to them and Legolas. You need to find them and be the voice of reason. Do you hear me. You are a healer and you have a purpose. Many here are wounded in soul and body there need not be more blood shed." He spoke with clear intent to ground his lord, give him purpose that he might find the will to be moved to action. Elrond took in the words and processed them. "Yes, Yes. They will always be my sons. However angry I get. I will alway love them. But Legolas and Thranduil need me now, to stop something that would do more damage than good" As if is beliefs had been set in stone he rose, drew in a deep breath and be came once again Elrond Lord of Imladris and Wielder of the Elven Ring Vilya. Glorifindel followed and stood behind his lord ready to do his bidding.

 

The twins stood at the side of stall looking with disinterest at the pedlars wares, they had trawled through the market since the start and had found little to hold and interest. They could not settle there hearts or stomachs, their minds were with their bonded back at the palace. They could feel the myriad of emotions that had flowed through him and their bond.  
Elladan had just turned away from the stall when he suddenly felt uncomfortable, the market had gone silent and elves were backing away drawing themselves away from something. "Oh Valar." Elrohir turned and looked with confusion at the withdrawing elves. He looked to his brother and made to speak but his eyes caught on what was the cause of this sudden departure of life from the market. 

Thranduil

The elven king was terrifying to behold. Their hearts sank as they drew away from the stall, resigning themselves. They would not fight, they would pray that there was some mercy in Thranduil somewhere. The noticed that Legolas was behind him running to try and catch up with his father. "Stay back Legolas. Please Meleth." Elladan called. This enraged Thranduil. "Meleth! HOW dare you call him that. What right have you." He screamed with rage. Elladan realising his mistake made to retract the statement to try and appease the elf but was given no chance. Thranduil closed the gap swiftly with grace and clasped Elladan by the neck. He hissed "I would grant you a quick death but that is far to kind a punishment for ones such as you" The venom stung their ears. He gripped tighter and Elladan began to fight for breath, suddenly he found himself thrown through the air before crashing into a market stall. The fine glass and crystal shatter and dug into Elladan who fell unconscious. "Nooooo" Legolas screamed and began to run to Elladan but Laebon held him back. "Legolas stop, he is only knocked out. Listen, if you go in there your father my hurt you as well." Legolas still struggled.

Thranduil turned to Elrohir who was now paralysed with fear, he felt so small before the Elven king. He stuttered helplessly trying to find the word to beg for mercy. Thranduil struck him to the floor with a strong punch and an audible crunch of bone, he then raised the knife prepared to strike at Elrohir.

Elrond could see the stand off taking place and was running with abandon to try and get to them. He saw Elladan get thrown and heard Legolas scream. He pushed himself onwards hard and came up swiftly on the scene, he slowed and prepared to play the negotiator. Legolas was still fighting and scream for his father to stop, begging that he have mercy. Elrond took a few steps forwards and spoke to Thranduil. "Thranduil listen to me, listen. Can you hear what you are doing to your son. Can you see, killing them with do so much more damage. Your sons bonded, my sons." He spoke with clam determination as he gestured to Glorifindel to try and quiet the prince. 

Legolas was suddenly ensconced by a powerful set of arm and a warm voice spoke. "Calm Legolas, Elrond will calm your father and we can get everything back to rights." Legolas slumped in his captors arms.

Thranduil looked down at the son of Elrond at his feet and felt a grim satisfaction at the blood and the look of fear. Right retribution for harming his elfling. He heard Elrond's words and listened to his son scream. These twins were still causing his son so much pain. "I can't Elrond, Your son yes, but you have seen and heard what they have done! How can you still defend them.?" Elrond answered calmly again praying that this was a sign that Thranduil could be reasoned with. "They are still my sons, I am angry and I disappointed. I am hurt but I will always love them. now please think about his." Thranduil fell silent for a number of second and finally shook his head. "I am sorry Elrond but I must protect my son." He raised the knife again.

Everything slowed down for Legolas as his father moved to strike, Glorifindel and Laebon has loosened their grip. He swung furiously and caught the pair off guard. He was free. Sprinting he threw his body to cover Elrohir and prepared his body for the strike. Clenching his eyes shut he spoke to his lover "I love you."

Glorifindel and Laebon lurched forward to restrain Thranduil and Elrond yelled in anguish. There was the hiss of another blade being drawn then the sparking clang of clashing steel. Everything stopped. Legolas didn't want to open his eyes to see what had happened for fear that his father had been harmed. Then he heard the words. "King Thranduil. I and My brother have done something that is entirely unforgivable but Legolas, our golden elf has forgiven us. I beg you look at your son, he threw himself under you blade to protect Elrohir. Please look at what you are doing to him." Elladan had with one great heave of strength forced his injured body into action drawing the long elvish dagger he always carried and stopped Thranduil killing blow. 

Thranduil looked in astonishment at Elladan then followed his gaze to Legolas. He realised then that he had not noticed his son, that he had covered his intended target with his own body. He would have struck and killed his own son. In his quest to protect he had harmed. He had harmed one he professed to love above all others, he would have laughed at the irony if he had not felt so suddenly exhausted.

Glorifindel took the dagger from the king and tossed them away, removing the temptation to renew the attack. Thranduil dropped to his knees as his legs refused to hold him any longer. Elladan willingly handed over his own weapon and also dropped at many small bleeding wounds took their toll on his body. "Thank you my lord" he spoked before he slipped again into unconsciousness. Legolas raised his body from Elrohir's and cast a look at his father the crawled to Elladan and began to try and stop some of the bleeding. Elrond dashed in to tend to his sons and Legolas as Laebon in a calm and collected tone called to some of the citizens to go and get pallets and healers. Glorifindel returned and began to tend to Elrohir who was still slight conscious with gentle hands

Thranduil looked at his son as Legolas kept flitting between the pair of elves, as if feeling the eyes on him Legolas stopped and looked at his father. His tear stained face was white and he could see Legolas shaking slightly. And yet despite this Legolas gave a small smile. Maybe there was hope yet, could there be a reconciliation from this unforgivable act.


	8. Chapter 8

Each of the Twins were carefully lifted onto he pallets provided and were transported back to the castle. Elrond began to follow after his sons and Legolas when he realised that Thranduil hadn't moved from the market, he went back and gently began to lever him from the dusty floor. "Come Thranduil this day has been trying and we all need rest." Thranduil nodded and allowed himself to be led to the palace along with his son. Elrond could only think as a healer at this moment he needed to do something, Thranduil and Legolas were emotional wrecks, The twins were physically hurt. There was only Glorifindel and Laebon that seemed even remotely together.

Once inside the palace again Thranduil was handed off to Glorifindel who took over supporting the Elven king leading him through halls and corridors to Thranduil's assigned rooms. Sitting him on the bed he let Thranduil stay there while he fetch a quart of wine and a pair of goblet. Pouring a generous amount into one glass he thrust it in to Thranduil hands. "Drink" He commanded. Taking a long draft from he glass he swallowed, the motion was halting an jerky absent was the elven grace. "Glorifindel." He spoke quietly as if only realising that he was there. "My Lord." He then took in the room around him and noted that they were alone. "Where is my little one?" He asked suddenly, trying to stand. He only succeeded in slopping the wine messily over the filthy robes he was waring. Glorifindel placed his hands on the kings shoulders and forced him to still. "Legolas is well, He is with Elrond and the Twins" at the mention of the twins Thranduil blanched. The twins; he has tried to kill them, become kins slayer. He had nearly struck his little one with his blade in the process. Glorifindel realising where the kings mind would arrive at began to reassure him. "The Twins are alive and will heal. You did not strike Legolas, he does not blame you. Even I can see that what you did was heat of the moment anger at a horrid injustice done to your son. You are not evil and you would never become kin slayer." Thranduil looked at the golden warrior with sad eyes. "I truly meant to strike though, I started the swing." Glorifindel once again reassured him. "You underestimate your friends, we would have stopped you before your strike truly fell." Glorifindel spoke with false conviction for he knew that he and Laebon were never going to reach him in time, but he didn't need to know that. Thranduil was not a kin slayer, he was a father.

The pallets baring the twins were carried with care though the palace where many onlookers bowed their head and prayed for them. Legolas dashed to open the doors to his chamber where they were laid gently upon Legolas large soft bed and were stripped of there heavy robes to allow their father easier access. Elrond looked over his sons wounds and sighed with relief, Elladan's wounds were relatively minor after the glass had been removed and Elrohir's cheek bone was cracked but not displace along with his nose. Laebon was trying to get Legolas to sit down for more than three seconds, he was not having much successes. Elrond dressed the wounds and set the broken bone before administering a pain draught of poppy before he turned away from them to Legolas. The prince dashed forward and looked at Elrond eager for news. "Will they be well?" Elrond laid one long fingered hand over Legolas shoulder. "Yes Young one, they will heal swiftly. There will be no permanent damage." At this declaration all tension and adrenaline drained from Legolas body and he slumped where he stood. Elrond caught the prince as he slipped and held him tight. "Legolas!?" Laebon exclaimed with alarm taking a step forward. Elrond hoisted him up and placed him between his sons tucking him him after entwining their hands. "He is fine. It all became to much, he needs rest. Stay with them Laebon." Elrond gathered his healing supplies and was heading for the doors when he heard a soft tired voice calling to him from the bed. "Ada please go check on Thranduil make sure that he is well. We do not bare any animosity to him" Elrond smiled softly and nodded. He smiled and moved back to bed clasping Elrohir's free hand in his. "Of course my son." This drew a weak smile from Elrohir before he fell back into a healing sleep. Elrond left, he stayed in some quiet corridor for a while trying to collect his thoughts, Thranduil was in good hands with Glorifindel and would be alright for a while. Sitting on a bench he took the time to straighten out his own mind. Once sure in his mentality he stood and started heading in the direction of Thranduil's guest chambers.

Glorifindel had fallen into silence and was watching Thranduil from across the room as he sipped his wine. Hours had slipped by and it was now creeping into the late evening. Thranduil was doing much the same but staring straight ahead. Glorifindel was mildly surprised to hear the knock but Thranduil jumped and nearly dropped his glass. Elrond cracked the door open a slid in quietly. Thranduil just looked at him waiting for some hint of what he was going to do. Elrond spoke with a soft tone that was meant to calm and quiet the nervous king. "I came to check on you. Elrohir was quiet insistent that you should be cared for as well. He says also that they hold no ill will towards you." Thranduil relaxed fractionally but was still tense. Elrond placed his herb bag down and searched through it before pulling out a small pouch and handing it to Glorifindel who knew what to do. "Right Thranduil, You need sleep." Thranduil nodded and shrugged of his outer robe after removing the wine to a table. Elrond stood and carefully watched in case he got any stupid ideas. "You know Legolas is going to be quite livid when he wakes. My sons did not fight back and you went of one of you infamous rampages. He will be insufferable." Elrond tried to lighten the mood, Thranduil needed to see that he wasn't under judgement. He smiled at the though of his son. "Yes indeed he will. He always was tenacious in that regard." He was now down to only his legging and shirt. Elrond moved to the closet and pulled out sleep ware and handed it over. "Thranduil, I also bare you no ill will." Elrond stated as though it was an after thought, he froze in the middle of untying his leggings. "I am so sorry, I was not thinking. I would not truly wish to kill our sons." Elrond nodded, he was pleased that now Thranduil had calmed some what he could see that this was not truly what he wanted to do. "No I agree that would only aggravate Legolas. You had every right to be angry, you still do. I still am and I will be having a very one-sided conversation with them. A verbal maiming will do on my side. I knew that you would stop, you had to." Elrond spoke with conviction he could see everything from Thranduil eyes and felt he would have done that same had it been Arwen. He spoke again with a jovial tone "And anyway at least you haven't threatened the same as you did with that poor boy last time. I imagine that would upset Legolas immensely." Thranduil cringed "I do not need to think about my son in that way thank you." Glorifindel came back in then carrying a steaming cup. Thranduil climbed into the bed and took the cup that was handed to him. "A mild sedative with a muscle relaxant. Will help you get to a natural sleep. There will be time enough when everyone is whole and hearty to make apologies and accusations. Now drink" He made Thranduil lift the cup and swallow before he left the chambers and made his way to his.

Elrond dropped his bag on the floor of his chambers and turned to shut the door only to find it shut and Glorifindel stood in front of it. He looked shocked for a spilt second then asked "What are you doing here Glorifindel?" He laughed and stepped deeper into the chambers. "You have cared for your sons and Legolas leaving them in the care of ever capable Laebon, Thranduil is comforted and sedated by you. You have cared for everyone but who is left to care for you." It wasn't so much a question as a statement. Elrond smiled wearily and collapsed into a chair. "Yes I see, Thank You." Glorifindel sat opposite him and waited till Elrond had collected his thoughts before speaking again. "The way I see it you and Legolas have suffered the most here. Legolas has suffered the original hurt and pain, and yet today he had to decided between letting his father get revenge or saving his bonded and causing his father more pain. Cause no matter how much we tell him that it would have been Thranduil that had the blame he would have taken it himself. And then theres you. Your sons committed this act against one you call son and one you call gwador has taken a blade to your sons. Who do you side with? You took the side of a healer and saw it all from everyones eyes except your own. So tell me Elrond what do you feel?" Elrond stared at him with staring eyes then laughed softly. "Of course you can see this Glorifindel, you know your smarter than you look." Glorifindel frowned. "Stop avoiding the question? Answer!" Elrond nodded. "I am angry and disappointed at my sons, yet I do not know their side of the story. I am angry at Thranduil, yet I understand. As I said to Thranduil, I would do the same thing to Aragorn if Arwen was in Legolas position. And I want nothing more than to take all the damage that has been inflicted on Legolas and make it vanish. I am a healer Glorifindel that is engrained in my being and caring for others it how I deal with my self. Now I think I shall retire to my bed." Glorifindel's eyes narrowed then he laughed loudly. "Of course you feel that way. I should have guessed." he stood and made his way to the door. "Oh and Elrond." The lord turned. "Yes?" Glorifindel opened the door. "Drink the tea." He left. Elrond looked to the table and saw a cup of the same tea that he had given to Thranduil steaming on the table. He cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head and retrieving the tea.

Glorifindel also retired to his own chambers, de-robeing and slipping into bed he lay back and put his hands behind his head. He thought on the day, so much had happened and so close at hand yet it seemed days or weeks ago that it had happened. Letting his thoughts run over was was coming when everyone was well enough. For the twins that would be the day after tomorrow until they could leave the bed but after that it was a free for all, it was going to be chaos. It was only a matter of time until Legolas decided that he going to knock so sense into the three of them, he had a high tolorance threshold but even Legolas was going to reach the end of his rope soon. He smiled and though of Legolas, the prince was a feat of valar creation, beautiful and strong with such destiny before him. He let his eyes glaze over in elven sleep, his last though; the next few days were going to be interesting.

 

Gwador - sworn brother


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning dawned quiet and calm, no hint of the previous days trial visible to one who did not know. Glorifindel rose early and began to prepare for the day in his usual day, yet he was oddly anticipating the days surprises after all there was a lot that could happen.

On the other side of the palace Legolas lay in-between his bonded staring at the ceiling, thinking. He understood his fathers angry sure it was justified and it made him feel loved but the actions that had taken were unacceptable. Luckily there were only a few minor injuries but really. Then there was the Twins, they stood their and let his father wail on them. Thranduil wouldn't have had time to do half as much damage had they moved. So they also held some blame on the situation. He felt annoyance in his chest, he was surrounded by.... by completely insane elves. He sighed harshly and rose dressing. Not bothering to wake his bonded after all they needed their rest to heal he left towards breakfast. 

Arriving in the small hall that he hosted breakfast in when there was guest he was pleased to see that the only people in residence were Glorifindel and Laebon, two calm and collected elves with sensible natures. No one was going to fly off the handle or willingly get beaten to a pulp over something that he had already forgiven. Granted he could have explained the situation better yesterday and yes he had dissolved into tears but surely his father should have stayed and comforted him. He entered and greeted the pair of seneschal before sitting in his traditional seat. The only one he couldn't find fault in their actions was Elrond, he was calm and used his skills to try and help the situation around him. What Legolas hadn't realised was that every time he had a particularly annoyed thought or angry thought the patterns on his skin flared darker. Watching this display Glorifindel swallowed nervously, he had heard gossip from the servants of Legolas stint as the spirit of Justice all dressed in black but to see this clear display of displeasure unnerved him. As on who had personally met with Lord Namo he knew what that aura felt like and each flare from Legolas warned him a little further off. Laebon on the other hand, bold as brass Laebon; grabbed a plate of fruit and presented it to Legolas. "My Prince I believe that you are making the Lord Glorifindel uncomfortable." Suddenly drawn from his musings he looked at Glorifindel and then al the patterns that he could see on his skin. Noticing what was happening he quickly hid his hand. "Sorry all of this is a bit new." Glorifindel smiled reassuringly. "No Legolas it is not your fault I can quite understand your ire. Children." Legolas frowned. "I beg you pardon? Children?" Glorifindel elaborated. "They are acting like children, two have damaged the other favourite toy." Legolas smiled at this seeing the similarity in the situation. "Yes I see. I am the toy. Quite accurate."

Breakfast was drawing to a close and neither the Elrond or Thranduil had surfaced to the hall. Calling over a servant Legolas asked that trays of breakfast be taken to their respective rooms along with the Twins if they did not come down by the end of breakfast. He then asked that also could Laebon check on them all if such a thing were to happen. Turning to Glorifindel Legolas spoke. "Might I request your company today Glorifindel. I must visit the market for my people will be getting worried. They will need someone to corroborate any thing I say about being 'fine'" Glorifindel nodded and laughed, most people in the elven cities knew that if Legolas Prince of the realm was asked if he was okay, even if he was bleeding from the belly and poisoned he would insist he was 'perfectly fine' "Certainly, I shall indeed corroborate that you are 'fine'" The pair stood and headed from the hall in the direction of palace entrance. Laebon stood and directed that the tables should be cleared and the food prepared for trays.

The reaction was immediate once they exited the palace, a thousand eyes on just Legolas. He pulled himself in, up and put on a smile striding into the square. Every one was to nervous to make the first move, they stood there watching as he walked. They were nearing the centre of the market and no one had come any where hear him yet, he swallowed again beginning to think that this was a bad idea when a woman stepped from the crowed. He recognised her instantly as Nessa she walked with confidence up to him and placed a hand on his check and asked in typical motherly tones. "Are you okay sweetie?" Legolas smiled with gratitude and nodded before replying. "Yes Thank you Nessa. I am quite alright today. My Father and my bonded are also fine and back to what senses they have." She nodded and stepped back. "That is good to hear." That simple exchange of words seemed to drain the tension from the surrounding area and elves began talking again, wishing Legolas and Glorifindel a good morning and good day. Letting out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding Glorifindel relaxed. He was certain that by then end of this visit he was going to have a permanent back problem. Legolas moved through the market like it was any other day again now heading towards where the glass merchant had been yesterday, he found him with a severely depleted stock on a makeshift stall. Walking up and waiting until he was finished serving a customer Legolas stood and considered the floor, eyes catching the glints of small glass shards. "My Lord can I help you?" Legolas looked up abruptly, centring himself he spoke. "Actually I was hoping to help you. I realise that yesterday must have caused you to loose a considerable amount of your stock and your stall. This will cost a bit to replace and your profit will be hit hard. How much did it come to in the end?" The owner of the stall looked slightly surprised, then smiled. His prince would always think of everyone of his citizens. "My Lord will only accept the price of the stall. I would not do you out of pocket for something that was not you fault. After all accidents happen don't they" Legolas sighed seeing that once again seeing that he was being out done he pulled out some gold and counted out the correct amount and laid it in the elf's hands. "Thank you my lord, you concern is appreciated." Legolas nodded and turned back to Glorifindel, he had stood quietly by and watched the exchange. Legolas had really done a wonderful thing with this forest and for the elves here. "Glorifindel is there anywhere you would like to go or shall we head back to the palace. I must speak with my father." Glorifindel shook his head and gestured toward the palace. Walking back slowly Glorifindel heard the whispered declaration that Thranduil would be paying the man reparation in person for his lost profit.

Thranduil had risen not long after Legolas yet he felt that he would be a heel at breakfast and so he stayed in his room, they were after all very comfortable. Long after he had made himself comfortable in a chair watching the market from a window a knock came at the oaken door. "Enter" He called with a clear voice. The door swung on it's hinges and Elrond entered a knocking smile on his face. "I see I was right. Not going to breakfast?" Thranduil shook his head. "I was much of the same mind. I feel that we would only be the elephant in the room." Thranduil smiled, then frowned. "Only I would be the pariah, you were most level headed yesterday." Elrond sat across from him. He did agree with that statement but then again no one could vouch for Legolas mood, whether he was angry, annoyed or still upset. Soon after Elrond's arrival there was another knock at the door. Thranduil stood and answered this time, a servant stood carrying two trays of food. He glared venomously at the King and thrust the food forward. "His merciful lordship Prince Legolas asked that breakfast be brought to you should you not take his hospitality." There was heavy emphasis placed on certain words. The servant hardly waited for the food to be taken before he left in a blur of uniform. Laebon stepped to the side to allow the servant to pass before entering the chamber. "I apologise for that, many of this household have a great love for the prince and would defend him." Thranduil nodded and let Elrond take his food. "I am pleased by that." Laebon sat in one of the spare chairs and waited until Thranduil had also sat. "Lord Elrond, How are your sons?" He questioned lightly. "A little worse for ware but they should be well by tomorrow. All is intact and there shall be no permanent damage." He said with a pleased tone. He had visited before he came to Thranduil to check on his sons to find no Legolas and two awake twins each regretting not fighting back. Laebon nearly laughed at this, he realsied that they all appeared to be making light of a very serious act but there were so many to blame, so many had made mistakes that it was pointless to place blame on one person.

Elrond stayed only for a short while before heading back to his sons. He wished to speak with them and to check their injuries. Leaving just Laebon and Thranduil, as the door closed Thranduil suddenly felt like he was sat in his fathers office when he was in trouble. Laebon watched the king through calculating eyes, he said nothing just watched it was disconcerting to say the least. He felt like and elfling again, he had heard of the infamous Laebon of Prince Legolas court. With power supreme and control unflappable, he was Legolas friend and confidant. All in all he knew everything you didn't want him too. "King Thranduil, May I speak candidly." It was not a request, and still Thranduil nodded consent. "Legolas has every right to remove you from this kingdom, and in fact I would council him to do so. You are ruffling far to many feathers. And yet here you sir by my masters grace and mercy. When Legolas comes through that door and demands that you make reparation for your actions yesterday I suggest you do not argue. Tomorrow you will sit down with Elladan and Elrohir and you will talk this out. Legolas is dear to me, really I love him. I protect him when I can and when I can not I pick up the pieces. This is what I do." Thranduil raised an eyebrow, Legolas had some devoted subjects he must say."I am glad to hear of your lover towards my son, and personally I would find you a far better match than the twins, but he is bonded and is still as deeply in love as he was his bonding day so I can't do anything other than try to right my wrong." Laebon nodded and smiled, his demeanour changing instantly and with frightening speed. "I noticed your stead at your arrival, an Imladrian Rohan stallion. A powerful and strong horse, correct? Whats he like in temperament."

It wasn't long before before as predicted Legolas swung the door open and walked confidently in flanked by Glorifindel. "Father" He bowed formally, Thranduil followed his lead and allowed him to set the mood of the conversation. "There is a glass merchant in the market that has lost profit due to you actions yesterday in your momentary loss of sanity. I believe that reparation should be paid." Thranduil's head swung in a wide arch to look shocked at Laebon, it was nearly word for word what he had said. Quickly he refocused on Legolas, and nodded. "Yes my actions were foolish and have done a lot, yet little for good. I shall go and find this merchant that I owe." He stood and walked with his head held high but still with an air of one that was ashamed of his actions. Legolas tried desperately to maintain the indifference towards his father but faltered. "Ada, I do understand why. Please do not think I am ungrateful for the sentiment." Thranduil grasped this tread of lover and drew it into his soul like a life line. Nodding to Legolas he thanked him ad left. Laebon looked at Legolas with a disapproving stare. "That is far more than he deserves. You know that right?" Legolas laughed this time. "I have always been to kind for my own good though. That is what you are here for, to keep me from being to merciful. So please do not led me astray now, my trusted confidant and friend." Laebon's face softened and he stood, their height difference became rather apparent. He laid a chaste kiss on Legolas fore head. "Always My Eternal Prince." Glorifindel edged out the door leaving the pair to their private conversation. None would ever know what was said there and that was the way it should be for even princes... no especially princes, needed their confidant.

Elrond check Elrohir's check with a probing grip and was pleased to feel that the crack was near heal along with the broken nose, oh for the healing of elves. Elladan's cuts would be little more than scars tomorrow, yet their pride would take a long while to heal. After all the sons of Elrond were strong and fierce warriors, they had let themselves be thrown about quite willingly yesterday. Administering a final weak pain draft to Elrohir Elrond pulled up a chair to the bedside and asked the all important question. "What happened?" There was no doubt that he was not talking about yesterday, what happened then was shockingly clear. The twins swallowed in unison looking at each other. They both answered "We don't know." It was a lame and pointless answer but it was a truth. Elrond took in a deep breath settled his emotions. "What do you mean you don't know. Legolas was driven to believe he was worthless in your eyes and tried to free you by leaving this plane. Think hard and give me a proper answer, I need to understand what had happened to drive him to this. What changed in you to cause this pain.?" He asked with a tone of one seeking knowledge to justify a crime. Elladan took up the task after thinking for a while. "We grew complacent after the war, comfortable to take pleasure in his body when we could. It started now I think about about six months after Aragorn came to the throne and we became the kings hands. Legolas first letter came asking that we come to his kingdom, we answered that Aragorn needed us due to some uprisings on the matter of his rise to the throne. This was the truth, then the matters got more and more trivial as we grew in ouR surety of power, we got used to people viewing us in awe and We enjoyed. Soon we sent a letter to Legolas asking that he come to Gondor and he was happy to come, we spent nights together but we broke plans for dinner during the days. Legolas never got angry never blamed us or anything. We took adavantage of that, we didn't realise it at the time but we had slipped into a rut of broke promises of dinner only to spend nights in physical pleasure. Legolas came back here, he sent us more letter over the next few years asking us to come, we never did citing that we could not leave Gondor asking that he come to us, he did and the cycle continued except our passion grew more rough. We didn't see this soon we stopped opening the letters at all, just sending out own when we thought that we needed someone other than the pair of us. We cared not for Legolas emotions, we were.... we were horrid...monsters..." Elladan couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks, he stuttered as he thought about what he had done. Elrohir who was also crying took up the story here "We brought him to us like you would a whore. He never once complained and he always came. Soon after about a year go he stopped sending the letters at all, he gave up and we didn't see, we had gotten so used to having each other for emotion and Legolas for his body. We said we loved him while we bruised his hips. We said that he was important while we forgot him in favour of dwarves or men. We ignored every sign of elven sickness or harm we had done to Legolas and we drove him to sing his soul away, And all the while he never stopped loving us. We don't know why we did what we did. We have no rhyme or reason but we done it. We lost him, hurt him. It was the Lord Namo that sent him back to us and we are ever in his debt. We may never whole get back Legolas but with what we done we take what we can get." Elrond sat stock still watching his sons, there was no reason. Time had progressed and they had lost sight of what was important. It was pitiful really to look at them, Legolas had been true to his bond vows and never strayed but they took advantage of this. "Father please, say something." Elrohir pleaded. Elrond made eye contact with him. "What should I say? I don't know. Legolas is alive and he loves you? The past is in the past?" He was getting angry now and he couldn't contain it. "What should I say to my sons that abandoned and neglected one they made sacred bond vows to. One they left to the pain of the elven sickness. Is there something I should say. Legolas has forgiven you and Thranduil punished you. What is left for me?" He started yelling but trailed off at the end slumping in the chair. "What would you have me do for I love you endlessly yet at this moment I don't wish to know you. I ask you this and I want a truthful answer. If Legolas asked you to sail for valinor today, would you? Leave everything, everyone; your position, titles, possessions and just go." The twins looked at each other before answering. "Yes. We need only Legolas. We know this now and love him more than ever" They paused for a fraction of a second before the spoke again. "When Namo returned Legolas to us he showed us what we had lost, we gave up our positions in Gondor we left with what we could carry and will spend the rest our immortal lives trying to make up for something that we never can. We bare our own punishment knowing that no matter what we do or what Legolas says to us he shall for ever bare in his mind that we could do it again. That doubt in us is an eternal punishment. We will make mistakes and we will fix them, but never shall we ever loose sight of what it most important again." Elrond couldn't hold himself any longer and pulled his sons close to his chest. They had bore their punishment with grace and would forever. He began to cry also, join his sons in their tears. They never saw Glorifindel leave the chambers never heard his footsteps or the door. Much healing had happened here and much more was needed.

That evening dinner was quiet and subdued, little talking took place and that which did consisted of; "Pass the salt" of "Can I have the salad?" Thranduil had returned from the market looking a little shaken, one could guess what had happened there with Legolas devoted and protective subject. The twins sat nervously either side of Legolas, they kept a subtle eye on Thranduil the entire time. Elrond was exhausted after his talk with his son and although his heart and soul felt lighter he was still worried about Legolas. Glorifindel and Laebon were as ever watching for signs of something tipping the careful atmosphere of the room. When dinner was done and near full plates had been removed from the tables Legolas stood. "I find I am tired and I wish to retire. I ask that tomorrow we sit and properly converse over matters that are at hand." Thranduil would have been impressed by his sons perfect diplomacy had he not suddenly been feeling shaky at the mention of this pending conversation. Legolas turned to Elrond. "Lord Elrond, do my bonded require any tinctures or slaves before they retire, for I imagine that they are also tired in their state of healing." Elrond could read that the prince wanted a word with his sons and wished not to be disturbed. "No Caun Legolas, their healing is near done and they just require rest." Legolas nodded and gave the pair a pointed look to which they both rose and followed Legolas out. Soon after Glorifindel accompanied Elrond to his chambers where they shared drinks and talked over what had been said between him and the twins. Thranduil retired early to bed wishing to get to tomorrow faster than ever, like a elfling at yule tide.

Legolas entered the bed chamber and waited for the twins to also follow him in and shut the door. The door clicked stofly and Legolas took this as a marker. and spun on his heal. "Why didn't you fight back?" He wanted to be angry and he was but in equal measure to his worry and panic. "My father was trying to kill you and your were going to let him!" Legolas was yelling with the mixture of emotions, his voice quivering in places and booming strong in others. "We though it best to let your father meta out revenge on your behalf." Elladan said head bowed, seeing that Legolas was more worried than anything else. "Do you have any idea what it would have done to me had he succeeded? It would have torn me apart. Accept the verbal beating fine even a physical one should you really wish it, but I heard him threaten your life. Why didn't fight then? I don't believe he would have done it but he made damn sure to try and you just let him." Legolas was breathing heavy now hair wild, patterns glowing. Elrohir reached out to him but Legolas slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me. Just answer me." Elladan tried to answer again. "We wanted the punishment, we deserve it" Legolas softened instantly, he stepped up and closed the gap and pulled their heads to his shoulders minding the nearly healed cuts and broken bone. "I have forgiven you, and if I ever lost my sensibilities and my mind and wanted you punished I would do it myself." The twins wrapped their arms around his frame and held him close. After what felt like hours they untangled and began to prepare for bed. They lay as nature intended skin to skin just taking in each others presence. "This doesn't mean I am not still absolutely livid, you understand" Legolas said once they were warm and comfortable. He felt each twin not against him. They knew this was the case and expected nothing less from fiery Prince Legolas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Part One  
> Part Two will be posted within this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part One  
> Still looking for a audio fic reader.

Elrohir rose from the bed and gently probing his cheek. He was pleased that the only pain he could feel was the residual bruising on his skin. Legolas had already moved into the outer chambers after getting dressed to deal with important matters of state so it was just he and Elladan left to get dressed. Elladan was currently in the bathroom trying to get a good look at his back. Elrohir placed one hand on his brothers well muscled should and slid his palm over his back sweeping the silken hair over one shoulder. "The cuts are nearly completely gone now, there is one here." he ran a soft finger over the fading scar. Elladan shivered at the touch "That must have been deep, you still have the scar. The same with this one." He once again ran his finger over another scar, Elladan clutched onto the basin in front of him. Elrohir smiled and gripped bother shoulders now. "Come brother mine. Breakfast awaits and I am famished." The pair proceeded to dress leave to meet Legolas. Afore mentioned elf was sat at the small desk getting some paperwork completed at the small desk in front of the balcony doors. Laebon was pointing something out on the document and Legolas had a frown on his face as did Laebon. The twins caught the end of the conversation. "...Well we will need to open negotiations. We need to see that this is brought to a peaceful conclusion before it gets out of hand." and Laebon's reply was as equally vague. "My Lord, I shall invite his Lordship here to discus this." Legolas nodded and ran his fingers through his hair avoiding the braids. He stood and turned to the twins, his shoulders were tense, and he looked like the smallest thing could work him into a rage. "Breakfast" He tried to sound pleasant but failed and closed his eyes for a second gathering himself. He was not in the mood for making pleasant but he needed to keep the peace between his father and his bonded, both of which he was still annoyed at. Squaring his shoulders he strode from the room towards the breakfast hall, Laebon gathered some of the documents and went to follow him. He caught sight of the Twins confused expressions, he took pity and gave a brief explination. "A Lord with a fascination with elves has become rather troublesome and is becoming an annoyance." The twins could tell that this was the glossed over version but it was not their business. The followed Laebon to breakfast sitting in their respective seats and picking what they wanted.

Soon after their arrival Elrond, Thranduil and Glorifindel entered. Each took a seat, Elrond enquired after the health or his sons. "Very well father, thank you. All healed" Elladan answered for the pair of them after swallowing. Laebon had laid some documents before Legolas who was picking at his plate with one hand and used the other to shuffle through them. He appeared to be deep into the problem and spoke little to anyone in the room, that was until a knock came at the door and a servant entered. "My Prince a messenger has arrived from Forodwaith he says it is urgent and that he is to put in no-ones hands but yours." Legolas looked up from the document rolling his eyes, he nodded and the servant stood aside allowing a human into the room. He was a tall and thin but well built with lean muscles. He was carrying a letter in one hand which he held out to the Prince. Bowing deeply he stood back to the side of the room where a servant handed him a small portion of food. Legolas surveyed to outside of the letter, nothing unusual there. Laebon held out a dagger which Legolas used as a letter opener and read the letter quickly. He slammed it down and embedded the dagger come letter opener in it with a loud thunk. Everyone at the table sat back and watched warily, Legolas was never prone to such outbursts but something in that Letter had upset him. Laebon ever sure of his own safety leant in and removed the dagger from the Letter reading it himself. "Laebon have a letter drafted to Aragorn asking him to try and talk some sense into this ignorant mortal child." He spat the last bit standing, he turned his attention back to those at the table. "I apologise, I have something to which I must attend. Please continue with out me. Once you are finished please come to my study we have much to discuss." He strode from the room, bristling like and angry cat. Laebon bowed and followed after him, upon passing the messenger he dismissed him offering him rooms to rest and supplies for the return journey.

Everyone at the table looked at each other and went back to eating quietly. Glorifindel turned to Elrond and asked "Where is this Forodwaith?" He expect Elrond to answer but turned to Thranduil when he answered "A large province north of Greenwood. We have little to do with them, they are an odd people very controlling about custom." He supplied, Glorifindel nodded an went back to eating apparently satisfied for the moment. They continued with occasional question being asked but there was still tension between the twins and Thranduil. Hopefully there would be an end to this when they sat down to talk. After a while everyone seemed to come to the same conclusion that it was best to get this over with now rather than later.

Legolas became aware of the group of people hovering outside his door . He felt like a school master dealing with a group of unruly children. He nodded to Laebon who let them in and gestured for them to take a seat in some of the chairs around the room that had been strategically rearranged. Legolas sat along with them and watched them, Thranduil looked nervous along with the Twins who had pressed themselves close to each other. Elrond was sat in a large armchair with a small smile on his face and Glorifindel sat on the arm of his chair. Legolas spoke now with careful deliberation. "Over the last two days you have caused uproar in my kingdom. I won't have it. You are elves have some decorum. Father I understand and I appreciate the sentiment. I must say I have always loved you protective streak but you took it too far." Thranduil's head dropped slightly. "Elladan and Elrohir, you know exactly why I am angry at you. Never do that to me again, you hear me or it won't be my father you have to worry about do you understand." Elrohir nodded and Elladan muttered a small yes. "Right. Now over the last few days I have felt in a constant tug of war and it ends here. You will apologise father, apologise to my bonded and explain your actions and they will do the same to you. After this I will hear no more on the subject. I had never blamed them so I never punished, you do not have the right to take it in my place." Elrond was suddenly of Legolas, he had left no room for any sort of denial in the face of the speech. Glorifindel smirked and leaned onto Elrond's' shoulder with satisfaction. Thranduil in a bid to save some of his pride tried to speak against this "Why should I apologise for protecting ...." Elladan cut in here with a mocking imitation. "Protecting Legolas..." he switched to he natural tone before continuing. "Yes thats all you wanted, when he was screaming for you to stop. When you nearly struck him down with your own blade." Legolas rubbed the bridge of his nose nose in irritation. Thranduil turned on him. "Well we wouldn't have been in this situation if you had never harmed him in the first pl-" He was cut off "QUIET!!" Legolas booming voice ricocheted of the walls. "You are like children. Arguing back and forth over and over. I have had it !!!" He stood while he was yelling and headed for the door. "I am leaving. Until you sort yourselves out I will have nothing to do with either of." He looked to Elrond. "Excuse me Lord Elrond, you of course are held above these petty children." He swung the door open and made to exit but dropped one last comment. "My bonded, that includes your presence in my bed. A guest chamber will be suitable." He slammed the door shut and left. The silence in to room was deafening to the occupants. Elrond took that chance to make his own opinion known. "I think you quite deserved that." He locked his finger with Glorifindel's and arched his eyebrow. "Don't you think Glorifindel?" "Yes I do, now I suggest you sort your selves out before you meet with Legolas again. I am certain that was not a threat so much as a promise"

Legolas body was on autopilot as he stormed through the halls and before he knew it he was at the archery field, releasing he had yet to replace his bow he made his way to the butte. He spotted Lolindir adding the finishing touches to a starter bow for a young elf waiting with his father in the corner of his shop bouncing. Legolas surveyed the half finished bows on the work surfaces and the finished on the wall for sale. He listened as Lolindir laid out all the rules and safety for the child. Once parent and child were gone from the shop bow in hand Lolindir came over to Legolas. "Can I help you my prince.?" Legolas nodded "Yes I hope you can. I am in need of a bow. My traditional draw is 150 lbs." He felt relaxed conversing on the subject of archery. Lolindir walked over to a stand and pulled a bow down. "Well I can supply you with this, you can buy or I can lend it out while I produce a custom match for you." There was a lost that went into making a bow for and elf. "Yes I think I shall borrow this and have one custom made it think." Lolindir pull out a tape measure and began to take measurements along his arm and his height. Legolas obligingly held out each require body part when asked. Once done Legolas picked up the bow and made to leave. "Sire" He turned back and saw that Lolindir held out three bundles of long arrows. "You will need these if you are to work out your stresses." He paused as if considering weather he should say something. "Is their any way I can help? You have helped me and mine now I wish help you." Legolas clasped the bundles under his arms and smiled. "Thank You. There are matters of state that have come up I can't talk of those for obvious reasons but apart from that my father and my bonded can't seem to even tolerate each other at the moment as you have probably heard." Lolindir nodded listening to his prince. "I had much the same problem with Nessa's father. We did eventually overcome our differences when a few well aimed 'promises' were given to us" Legolas could have died laughing at this, the universal way of dealing with fathers. "Yes I have probably much the same 'promises' to my bonded" Lolindir did laugh here. "They will come around my Prince. Lord and servant alike, there is generally very little difference when it comes to the love of one so dear, what ever form that love may take. And said 'promises' can remind an elf that certain things are a reward not a right." At this moment another customer came in with a broken bow string in one hand and an unstrung bow in the other. Lolindir greeted the customer with a smile, Legolas was pleased to see that he was enjoying the job he had. "I shall take my leave so that you can tend your customers. I look forward to sampling your work." He raised the borrowed bow, Lolindir bowed. "Your order should be completed in one half moon."

Legolas found an empty practice range and place his arrows in the wooden holder set into the ground. He tested the bow and found in perfect for himself, the draw was strong and smooth. The release was swift and straight with only a little vibration. He soon moved to firing the arrows and saw that the shot was straight and the arrow was true. Truly brilliant craftsmanship. His body relaxed under the familiar stress and process. Notch, Draw, aim, steady and release. His mind soon began to wander to other things. Would his father and bonded really reconcile, he would not be able to bare the thoughts that he would be in an eternal tug of war. Then there was that business with Forodwaith, that was escalating quickly he only hoped that Aragorn would be able to help. He suddenly became aware that he was being watched, Elrond was stood behind the safety line watching as Legolas fired arrow after arrow. He was carrying Legolas own quiver and arrows. "I thought I would find you here. I was impressed by you complete and all encompassing reprimand of my sons and your father. Quite impressed." He held out the quiver which Legolas took and strapped to his back. "Thank you. Yes, I'm not sure where that came from really, but I was sick and tired of being pulled this way and that. I know that it really has only been to days but ..." he trailed off not sure if he was justifying or defending himself. "Legolas I believe that you have every right to feel annoyed after all it's true what you said. They are acting like children in what should have been an adult situation and it blew out of proportion. I realised the moment that your kingdom was affected that you had had enough and quite right so." Legolas turned back to the target and carried on the exercise. "Yes, I will take such when in private but it spilled onto my streets. Were they making any head way when you left?" Elrond laughed softly, he lowered himself to the grassy floor before answering. "Yes the twins were most eager to make do and make up after your little threat. I must say that was cruel. I have left Glorifindel to baby sit them for a while, I wanted to check on you. That message got a nerve at breakfast if I'm not mistaken." Legolas looked at him over his shoulder. "I was desperate, any means to an end. They could do with reminding that certain things are a reward not a right" He quoted Lolindir with conviction. Realising that Legolas wasn't going to divulge any information Elrond left it"Yes that is true." They passed into companionable silence with only the sounds of; twang, whoosh and thunk to disturb it.

 

Glorifindel watched Legolas from the window as he marched across the grass towards the archery butte. He smiled, when Legolas was younger he always used archery to de-stress and forget. He turned back to the proceedings with in the room, they were moving slowly but they were moving. Elladan had made the first move after all something he was passionate about was at stake here. Elladan and Elrohir were giving Thranduil a slightly shortened version of what they had said to their father the day before. They had managed to keep their composure this time when speaking of their crimes and their own self inflicted punishment. Thranduil was listening intently and although he felt angry it was not to extent that he had felt it on the days previous. He tried to keep in mind that what ever had happened Legolas had not blamed them, they were forgiven. The twins finished there tale and looked to Thranduil waiting wanting him to say something much as they had their father the day before. Thranduil waited a moment considering what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. "Your story hurts me because I see now that it was just ..." He couldn't find the word "and there was no great all encompassing reason that explain even a little of the pain you put my elfling through. But now I see that love can be distorted and mutated by other emotions for in my haste to meta out judgment I nearly done worse to my child than the pair you could ever do and I am truly sorry for that. I ask that you forgive me as wish to do for you. I can't say that I won't ever feel that you are a threat to my green-leaf you are, but I am a father and any one that is bonded to a child is always dangerous to a certain extent in the parents eyes. I see now that out argument is pointless, there are far to many of us at fault here to blame anyone solely so we must reconcile and endeavour to be better than our past selves. We do Legolas no good with our child like temperament to each. He needs us united for I sense something is coming that he will need us for." Thranduil stopped, he couldn't believe the words had come out of his mouth. He had never been so wise in all his long years. Elrond saw now that Thranduil and learnt a great deal along with his sons, he whispered something that only Glorifindel could hear about Legolas and headed out of the door just as the Twins began to answer. Elrond held in a grin, it wouldn't do for the Lord of Imladris to be seen grinning, it was just that he was so happy with the outcome. There were so many other outcome that would have left a broken and torn Legolas that would have destroyed a beautiful kingdom that Legolas had put his heart and soul into.

The Twins listened enraptured by Thranduil sudden acquisition of wisdom and council. When he drew to a close they waited surely he had more, they soon got the feeling it was their turn. "Thranduil just as you understand we also understand and bare no ill will. Since our monstrous discretion we have tried to become more like Legolas, slower to anger and with larger hearts more willing to forgive. We shall not hurt Legolas any longer with our acts petty self pity." Thranduil followed on with "Nor I with my thick skull and ignorance." Each of the Twins clasped one of Thranduil's arms in sign of brother hood and friendship. Laebon and Glorifindel looked at each other with pleased smiles and hopeful hearts. Laebon fetched the wine and Glorifindel took Elrond's seat "You three never could do anything the easy way could you. Remember Legolas bonding day, you kept trying to convince him he should think about it more and you two tried to run away with him." Thranduil laughed at the memory, he had walked in on the twins trying to convince Legolas to elope while he had been in the process of preparing to try and get him to rethink bonding. "Legolas was livid in the end he went to fathers room to get away from us." Soon enough wine was drank and they had slipped into nostalgic memory.

Back at the butte, the day passed with general receptiveness for Legolas the same process of shooting that he lost everything to continue over and over. Elrond had pulled out a book from his robes and had read for most of the day but occasionally he watched watched and began worry that something that had started off as a beautiful dance of archery decedent into an exercise of personal torture. Legolas had sweat rolling off his face and neck, his shoulders quivered and shook as he held the draw longer and longer. He fired over and over from his never empty quiver. He continued in the midday sun and long into the evening. Legolas was comfortable and enjoyed the escalating burn in his shoulders that signalled the breaking in of a new and untried bow. What he didn't remember though was that with a new bow came a new string, the constant scrape of it over his fingers would not have mattered if he had only done his usual few hours but he had been out the entire day. Elrond stood made to get the princes attention when he noticed to his shock and horror that every time Legolas released the string small droplets of blood also flew into the air. Legolas had gotten to immersed that he didn't notice that fact the he had stripped layer after layer of skin from his fingers with the new string and that blood was running down his hand. Legolas made to reach for another arrow but Elrond caught his wrist and held it. "Wha..." Legolas was confused then felt a burning pain at his finger tips. "Stop Legolas, look" He showed Legolas his hand. Elrond pulled a cloth from his pocket and gently applied pressure. "Come I will treat this." He led Legolas away. "I didn't notice I was so caught up in thinking I didn't feel it." Elrond wrapped an arm around Legolas other shoulder "Ssshh. We can fix this, you shall heal quickly." Catching one of the field attendants Elrond directed that the Princes equipment be cleared and delivered to his chambers, the bow was to go to the workshop for the string to be cleaned.

The twins and Glorifindel were chatting and Thranduil was asleep in the chair, now he was feeling more at peace. Laebon had been called for by some advisors so was not present. Suddenly the door swung open crashing against the wall and Elrond and Legolas came in, Thranduil and the Twins were crowding around him. Glorifindel had already dashed out to get Elrond's healing bag. "Give him some space, I need to get to the bathroom." Elrond ordered. The three back up and stood together. "It's nice to see you getting along now. I was so worried." Legolas spoke with relief colouring his voice. The three nodded as they followed through to the bedchamber and tried to follow into the bathroom. "No there will not be enough space for Glorifindel when he comes back" As if summoned the golden warriors head popped round the door frame. "Finally, I need that bowl filled with clean water and athelas added so I can soak the fingers" Doing as he was bid there was soon a solution ready. Elrond uncovered the fingers and laid them in the solution. Legolas winced when they touched the water but the pain was soon soothed. "How did it happen?" Glorifindel asked thinking he knew but to really go so far into ones own head that you could do that much damage without knowing. "He was breaking in a new bow and hasn't stopped all day, I didn't realise that he wasn't warring a finger guard" Glorifindel nodded and held of soft linen bandages as Elrond lifted the hand from the blood tinged water. Now he inspected them he could see that it had seemed worse, it was only the middle three that were effected. He wrapped each finger individually securing them around his hand. "Right Legolas tomorrow we will change the bandages and check on them, three days I would imagine before you can even start thinking about archery." Legolas nodded and stood flexing his fingers as he did and wincing "Stop it, you are to rest them." He was bopped on the head by Elrond. 

Upon exiting the bathroom he was swamped by three bodies pulling him close, all saying the same thing. "Sorry" "We are so sorry" Legolas hugged the three of them as mush as he could with three damaged fingers and a dead feeling beginning to take over his over exerted arms. "You are all forgiven. I only wanted my family back." Legolas looked pointedly at Glorifindel and Elrond. Glorifindel took that moment to speak. "Shall we order some food I am famished." Soon food arrive and Legolas found that cutting meat and fruit was hard when you only have one hand to use. Legolas quickly found that between Thranduil and the Twins he would get a full meal as they fed him bite sized morsels from forks and fingers. He felt whole again now, he had everyone of his family together here and with him. The evening drew on and they found that good company was made of laughter and good company. He forgot all about matters of state for the evening and when he retired to bed he was joined by his beloveds who held him and loved him and he was strong again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> Still waiting for the audio fic reader

Chapter 11

Legolas rose as quietly as possible from his bed, he was desperate not to wake the twins. It wasn't even light yet. As suggested by Elrond Legolas finger tips were tender for the next few days as the skin repaired the damage, and with in a couple of days Legolas was ready to start building the calluses up again, there was one problem; Elrond said that he wasn't allowed to work with his bow for another week. Checking that the twins were indeed still asleep when he was dressed he slipped from the room with his quiver on his back along with a small bag, he knew that Elrond would have warned most of the household staff that should he be seen with his quiver that he should be told. Taking as many of the lesser used corridors possible he slipped from the palace and headed for the butte. Raw energy buzzed in his chest the closer he got, catching sight of the workshop and realising that Lolindir was already at work he switched to a sprint.

Lolindir gently sanded the strong wood beneath his fingers, he was working on the princes bow, he had been since the request. He relished the feel of the wood beneath his hands as he sculpted, he could connect with such things as the wood he used. He became aware of a presence the was at the door of his workshop and was surprised to see that the Prince stood there, Elrond had informed him that the Prince was not to handle a bow for another week. "My Lord. What can I do for you?" He thought he knew the answer but hoped that he was wrong. "I was wondering if I could borrow that bow again?" No such luck then. Lolindir stepped away from the work bench and survayed the Prince. "You are aware my Lord, that Lord Elrond has decreed that your hand is not healed enough to handle a bow for another week. That we are to inform him should you be seen anywhere near the butte?" Lolindir suddenly flet very mean, Legolas face had fallen and he looked like a kicked puppy. "Please Lolindir I am desperate. Please, my hand is fine and... and I will wear a leather guard." Lolindir felt his resolve to keep his prince as far away from a bow as possible, he looked so eager. Like there was nothing in the world that would make him happier than to loose arrows. He sighed deeply, Elrond was going to have his head for this. "Do you swear to ware the guard?" Legolas nodded eager again now. "Right I will give you the same bow as last time. I have restrung it so, you wore that last one out." Against his better judgment and feeling in the pit of his stomach he pulled the bow off the wall and handed it over. "My Prince please don't stay out too long." Legolas nodded not really listening as he caressed the bow. Yelling a thank you over his shoulder Legolas dashed off into the forest away from the butte and prying eyes.

Elrohir woke and rolled into where he thought Legolas should be, it was cold. He opened his eyes careful of the sunlight that filtered in through the windows and cast a look to the rest of the bed, no Legolas. He listened, no sounds came from in the chambers that would indicate the presence of the other elf. He shook his brother and woke him "Elladan, do you know if Legolas left?" Elladan shook his head and climbed from the bed pulling a robe around himself and opened the bathroom door, nothing, even the hot water was cold now. "It's not that late? He may be at breakfast." Elrohir nodded and began to get ready, it was then that he noticed that something was missing from the room. He began franticly searching around for the quiver hoping that it had just been moved. "Elrohir whats the matter, what are you looking for?" Elrohir didn't stop searching. "Legolas quiver it's gone. I'm hoping that he has just moved it." Elladan didn't even bother entertaining this hope, he pulled Elrohir out of the room and down the Royal chamber corridor. They were just coming up on their fathers room when the doors swung open and Elrond came out, not concentrating on their surroundings they walked straight into him.

Elrond picked him self up off the floor and then helped his sons up, brushing himself off he waited for an explanation as to their unfocused walking. "Well I can imagine that it has something todo with the Prince. But what?" He asked when they stayed silent and tried to walk away. "His quiver isn't in our chambers and neither is he." Elrohir state knowing that his father could at least put two and two together. Elrond sighed and rolled his eyes, using the door frame as a support he leaned back into the chamber. "Glorifindel, Time to rise and shine. We have a prince to track down before he does any more damage to fingers." There came a groan from the sheets on the bed and a golden head popped out. "I am going to tie that prince down when I find him." Glorifindel groused as he climbed from the bed and took residence next to Elrond in the doorway completely naked. The twins quickly took a deep interest in the ceiling, Glorifindel was certainly well built and if it wasn't for the fact that he was the lover of their father they would have commented on this. "Where has our wayward prince run off to now?" Elrond rolled his eyes and pushed the warrior back into the room. "Get dressed and we will find out. Raise Thranduil while you at it." Glorifindel made a comment but Elrond didn't catch it. He stepped into the corridor and closed the door behind him. "I suggest we start with the butte."

Aragorn sat a little straighter in his saddle as he neared Ithilien, he has decided that he was going to surprise his best friend by coming to his kingdom. There was the ulterior motive of ensuring that there was nothing foul about the way that the twins were conducting themselves, although he was also there to settle the matter with which Legolas had asked his help and he had to admit that when Legolas went for a political mishap he went for it properly. Most of it wasn't his fault actually he had handled the situation perfectly it was the other party that we creating the misconduct. He had brought only a few guards and had left Faramir in charge for the first time since his appointment to hand of the king. He watched as the eaves of Ithilien drew closer rising up over the heal, he was ready for the elven guards to drop from the canopy and question his entry as they were charged. He knew that he would be receiving his friends best hospitality with in the next couple of hours, this thought alone encouraged him to speed the horse slightly.

Legolas drew another arrow and winced as the pain shot up his fingers, he relaxed the bow and un-notched the arrow. He had only loosed ten or elven in the first two hours, his finger tips were burning and the very middle had started to bleed again but Legolas just bound that finger and lifted it way from the string before he loosed the arrows. But it was hurting to much now, he couldn't keep the tension on the string long enough to aim properly. It was only a little wound it shouldn't hurt this much, he tore off the guard and gave a scathing glare towards his fingers. They were shaking slightly and he could barely straighten them. He used his could hand to pull his bag closer and rummage inside and pulled out the bundle of bandages that he had secreted in there, holding one end under his arm he began to wrap all three fingers together tightly bring the bandages down over his hand and looping them round his wrist. Pulling them tight with his good hand and teeth he tied them, flexing them under the bandages and he was pleased to feel that he barely felt any pain now. He used his knife and slit the thread the partitioned the fingers on his guard to create something like a mitten and jammed it over the bandages. Tightening the wrist section he stood and flexed once gain before picking up his bow and notching an arrow, taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself for the pain a raised the bow and drew the arrow back. There was a slight pull but nothing like the pain he had been feeling, he loosed the arrow. It was straight and true, his the knot of the tree dead centre. He smiled and notched another, loosed it, another and another and another. Soon the know looked like a forest of arrows. He flexed his fingers again and was pleased to feel only a slight burn.

Thranduil and Glorifindel walked briskly to catch up with Elrond and the twins when they came upon Laebon heading in the opposite direction. He was walking with a purpose that spoke of one on a mission. Thranduil stopped him "Laebon if you are looking for Legolas he is currently not in the palace. We believe that he has gone against his healers better advice and has gone to archery practice. Laebon rubbed the juncture between his eyes. "He always has the most perfect timing for these things. My Lord Thranduil, the guards have declared that they have seen Aragorn of Gondor on the horizon heading for the citadel, he should arrive within two hours. What shall I do with him should arrive and the Prince has not been found?" Thranduil looked at Glorifindel and thought. "Take him to Legolas receiving chambers, make sure he has everything he needs and tell him what has happened but only him." Laebon nodded and brushed passed to begin taking care of preparations. Thranduil and Glorifindel renewed their movements towards the butte. "Legolas certainly now how to make the most of a morning doesn't he." Glorifindel joked, Thranduil frowned at him, Glorifindel shrugged. "Yes rather, he gets it from his mother. She could alway have the palace in chaos before breakfast if she so wished."

Elrond and the Twins headed straight for the workshop across the butte, Lolindir was working on the bow again when they arrived. Seeing the three Lord he closed his eyes and prayed to the Valar before he faced them. "Good morning My Lord, what can I do for on such a fine day." he tried to act innocent and casual but realised that he may have well tried to convince them that he was the Lady Galadriel. "Lolindir where is he? and when did he go?" Elladan didn't even bother asking if he had supplied Legolas with a bow, it was obvious by the guilty look that pervaded on his face. "He was here about three maybe four hours before sunrise. He headed towards the forest. I'm sorry Lords, he was so eager and he promised to ware a finger guard." He added the last bit in hopes that he might give them reason to leave him with his job. Elladan and Elrohir eyed him before striding off towards the forest. Elrond looked at him with his piercing gaze "Their are few who are immune to the Princes gaze but next time please try and maintain some mental integrity." With that he turned away and headed in the same direction as the twins and Legolas. Elrond spotted Thranduil and Glorifindel walking towards the butte and signalled to them to hurry towards the forest. 

The pair met them at the edge of the forest, Thranduil informed Elrond of the pending arrival. Elrond took this in his stride nodding and working out the best way to find the prince. "I don't think we should split up, he could have done more damage to his fingers. We should hear the impact of the arrows on his target if we are lucky." He spoke out loud as the made their way through the forest. They had been walking the forest for nearly an hour and a quarter when they all heard the unmistakeable whistle of an arrow then then it's impact into a tree. They all headed in the direction of the noise making certain to circle behind it so that they would not get shot by a wayward arrow. Soon enough the trees thinned enough that they could make out the form of Legolas with his bow drawn aiming at the tree. Elrond signalled that they should stay back a little as he made his way closer, he waited till Legolas loosed the arrows before calling his name. "Legolas!" The named elf spun on the spot looking like a deer that had been caught in the sights of a hunter. "E...Elrond...um. I... can...explain?" He finished lamely seeing that he was in trouble no matter what he said or done. A prince of his own kingdom and he was going to be chastised like an elfling. "You can explain? You can explain why the Twins nearly ran me over this morning in their search for you, or why I have had to search this forest with your father and Glorifindel for you." Legolas head dropped to his chest. Elrond softened, he could understand Legolas need for archery, it was as natural to him as breathing but at this moment it was doing more harm than good. "Legolas, when I tell you that you shouldn't do something because of an injury I tell you it for a good reason. You could have some serious nerve damage from trying to use a bow while you fingers were still healing." Legolas suddenly look frightened he knew that nerve damage would mean that he may never shoot again. He dropped the bow like it was on fire and backed away clutching his hand to his chest. "Legolas, we need to have a look at that again. I can see you hand shaking from here. Lets go back to the palace and we can have a look at it. Anyway Aragorn had come from Gondor and I should think that you would like to greet him." Legolas nodded and smiled at the thought of seeing Aragorn again so soon. Elrond led him back to the group where he hugged chastised and kissed all in equal measure from his father and the twins. As Glorifindel snuck passed and gathered all Legolas belongs he heard a lot of "Never do that again." and "What were you thinking." 

Aragorn sat in the plush receiving chamber waiting with a glass of wine and some fresh fruits his mind milling over what he had been told. It was true what many had said, drama and adventure followed the elven prince constantly. He had talked at length with Laebon about the twins and their current conduct and was pleased to hear that they had been doing so much better. He was surprised to learn that his father and Thranduil was hear along with Glorifindel. He hadn't been expressly told that Glorifindel was there but he tended to follow Elrond, so it was a good bet that he was lurking somewhere.Taking a sip from his wine he thought over what Laebon had said about Legolas hand, he remembered when he had been a teenager a few years shy of manhood, he had watched Legolas do something similar with his long knives when he had got into an argument with his father. He was pulled out of his reminiscence when the door the chambers opened and Elrond pushed Legolas through it in front of himself. Legolas caught sight of Aragorn and smiled broadly, his fear momentarily squashed by the pleasure at seeing his friend again. Aragorn smiled and spoke "I hear that you have been a naughty elf Legolas." Legolas frowned and then found himself being pushed into a chair. Thranduil sat next to his son on the arm of his chair after nodding to Aragorn in greeting. "Elladan fetch a bowl of cold water please." Elrond ordered. He gently pulled away the finger guard, he didn't like the look of the blood stained tip of the bandages. He could see how tight Legolas had tied the guard and bandages and realised why he couldn't feel any pain from the working of the damaged digits. Legolas hand began to shake badly now when he saw the blood again, how could he be bleeding if they didn't hurt anymore maybe he had damaged the nerves. Elrond inspected the knot in the bandages and came to the conclusion that there was no way he was going to undo it, he was going to have to cut it. Glorifindel was already ready holding out a scalpel from Elrond healing bag, he had fetched it when they had passed Elrond chambers. "Legolas listen to me, this is going to hurt. You have done these bandages so tight that you have restricted the blood flow, this could have worked in staunching the blood flow from the injury but any damage you have done today you will feel when I release the tension. Understand?" Legolas nodded and buried his head in his fathers stomach. Elrond slipped the long sharp blade beneath a couple of layers of bandage and cut them. suddenly all the tension that was keeping the bandages tight and Legolas pain free was gone. Legolas felt unchecked pain bolt up his entire arm never receding just multiplying like his muscles weren't relaxing at all just tightening, his fingers began ti curl into his palm. He couldn't take the mounting pain any longer. He screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because I have been away from this fic so long that I am struggling to find my train of plot again so I have gotten it to a place that I can work from. Apparently my notes on where this fic was going were null on this chapter.

Chapter 12

Elrond reached in his bag and pulled out a thin wooden bar and jammed it into Legolas mouth. He wasn’t really gentle but he needed Legolas to be quiet so he could concentrate. He felt Elladans glare level on him, but he ignored it in favor of bathing the damaged fingers in the pre-prepared athelas solution. Legolas whimpered and hissed as the solution, washed over the wounds. “Legolas, I have put a numbing agent in the water as well, so the pain should lessen soon okay.” Elrond reassured him as Legolas shook with pain. He nodded to his son that it was okay for them to hold Legolas, they latched on immediately. The room was quiet as they waited for the drug to set in and Legolas muscles relax and calm down. 

Elladan and Elrohir felt Legolas relax when the pain had receded in his hand, the wooden bar fell from his mouth an he slumped into the pair. Elrond lifted his hand from the pink tinged water to see the proper damage that has been done. The soft pads of his fingers were gone and the nail beds had been torn and were also bleeding badly, on the middle finger there was more damage at the end. Elrond nodded and dipped each finger in a strong healing salve full of athelas and ground poppy seed. “This will keep it clean and numb until we change the bandages.” He wrapped each finger individually with soft linen bandages. Legolas kept his eyes closed and other hand in both Elladan's and Elrohir. “Right, back to square one. You have damaged the soft tissue but I do believe that you will have full use of your fingers back in a couple of months. No use of these fingers for at least two and a half weeks.” He looked sternly at Legolas “That means no use at all.” Legolas nodded and muttered something. Elladan leaned his head in and caught the words. “He says he’s sorry and he didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” Elrond softened and rubbed Legolas back. “We know you didn’t, but we care about you and seeing you hurt makes us sad. Now lets see about greeting Aragorn properly.” Legolas stood and held his hand close to his chest. “One moment please I would like to clean up.” He pulled at Elrohir's hand and dragged the twins into the bathroom where he could help him clean up. 

Legolas stood and watched as his lovers as they assisted him in his clean up and change of clothes. He kept quiet and watched as they picked an outfit and poured hot water into the basin. Elladan had his head in the oak wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room, he made a triumphant sound and stood back. He was holding an easy to ware outfit of loose sleeved tunic and stretch breeches. “Here, this shouldn’t cause too much of an issue” He approached Legolas and began to undo the archery dress that the elf was wearing. Elrohir came over and gently sponged down the chest of the elf, removing the sweat from his archery. “Your markings are stunning” Elrohir muttered under his breath as he trailed water down the pattern on the firm chest. Legolas let out a careful breath at the touch. “Come Elrohir, I will let you trace them to your heart's content tonight. Aragorn is waiting for us.” Elrohir laughed and drew away, dropping the sponge back into the water. He used a towel to dry the prince of and stepped back to allow Elladan access to dress the prince. “Now my prince, we will hold you to that promise.” He slipped the spot fabrics over the prince's skin and helped hold out sleeves so that the wound was not hurt further. “Are you going to be well?” Elladan asked all joviality aside. Legolas smiled and nodded “I shall be fine, it was my own fault and I have reaped the reward of it.” Elladan kissed him and nodded. “Right, is my prince ready to receive this King?” Legolas laughed and nodded. “I am ready.” 

Exiting the inner chambers the three of them met with Thranduil and Elrond, Legolas linked his arms with his father and smiled up at him. Thranduil ran his long fingers through the fine strands of Legolas hair and smiled back. Elrond walked up to Legolas and gently checked the bandages of the fingers. “Remember not to get them wet.” Elrond gave Legolas a pointed look along with both his sons, Legolas has the decency to drop his head and look away. “I remember.” He should do, he had been injured enough in his long life to remember small things like that. Elrond rolled his eyes and let them past. 

Legolas entered the receiving chamber and saw Aragorn running his fingers over the pages of a book. He looked up at the sound of the door swinging and stood. “Legolas, Mellon-nin.” he walked forwards and embraced the elven prince. Legolas embraced him back loosely avoiding crushing his hand. Aragorn stood back and gently lifted the injured hand. “Mellon-nin, how do you end up in this state.” He laughed, but there was years of memory in his eyes. Legolas just laughed, “You know me, accidents and injury follow me like an elfling and its mother.” Elladan clapped him on the back. The tone in the room changed, Aragorn became less focused on Legolas and zeroed in on his brothers. “Elladan, Elrohir.” he bowed with a basic twitch of the head and his voice held a weary anger. “You are well?” He questioned with coldness in his tone, although it was strained and forced. Elladan nodded. “We have never been better, Legolas has such a beautiful realm, a sad tale that we waited this long to visit. Isn’t it Legolas” He turned to his bonded and returned the focus. “Yes, I am much enjoying having your company in my realm” Aragorn relaxed, his heart lifted and he smiled brightly. His brothers had redeemed themselves somewhat in his eyes, yet it was clear that they had a long way to go in the eyes of the elder elves in the room. Legolas then inquired after Arwen and the city. “All is well, Faramir is doing a fine Job of being my hand and keeping the realm working. There were a few teething problems in the beginning, but he is living up to his ambition. Arwen will not leave off talking about making you write to her, She misses your letters. Her exact words “Make sure that good for nothing tree hugger writes” “ Legolas raised an eyebrow with mirth and turned to Elrond. “Tree Hugger, is this what you teach your children.” Elrond shrugged. “She didn’t get it from me. Try Glorifindel” 

The day progressed and slowly the group ran out of things to talk about and Legolas mind turned to the true reason that Aragorn was here, Forodwaith. “King Aragorn it is time we turned out minds towards matters of state. Shall we adjourn to my study. My documents will explain this all the more” Aragorn nodded. The group stood and Legolas bid good evening to all but Aragorn and Laebon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Back into the swing of things now, have rewritten the last chapter as I hated, this is a re upload of that new chapter.

Laebon poured a glass of Mirovour each for Legolas and Aragorn as his lord sat behind his desk and looked at the other King. “He is forcing my hand. He is asking for a response that I can not give or one that he will not survive.” Legolas spoke gravely and with heavy worry in his voice. Aragorn frowned, he could feel the tension in the room rising. Laebon stepped away and assumed the position of a dutiful seneschal quite and statuesque in the corner of the room until he was called up. The pain and worry in Legolas voice was out weighed by something that scared Aragorn, willingness. Willingness to do what he was forced to. “Legolas explain what is going on, I only have a limited understanding from your letter.” Aragorn asked.

 

Legolas raised his gaze from where he was staring into the depths of his wine. “Forodwaith. My letter explained where and what they are and how long we have had dealings with them.” He waited for Aragorns accepting nod as the King sat back to listen to his friend. “I first met the current Lords ancestor many years ago and from then on I have greeted each new lord upon their coming of age. Now usually this is a simple case of a birthday celebration and a gift.” He paused to take a sip of his wine and pull out a stack of letters and placed before Aragorn. “This lord quickly became fascinated with me, with how I looked and my race.” He nodded to a particular letter in the group that had some words underlined in red ink. Aragorn read them and grimaced, they were sickly sweet and almost creepy. “It has escalated over the years. I ignored most of the letters and wrote only when it was convenient for me to discuss our trade.” He shuffled the papers again and found a more recent one. “His fixation is becoming difficult to deal with, he is letting it encroach on our trade. He asks that I take his daughter as my wife if I will not accept him as my partner, my consort. He doesn’t believe in sanctity of an elven bond and seems to be of the understanding that I can have more than one bond. He does not accept that the twins are more one soul over two bodies than they are two separate souls.” He pointed out another line in the most recent letter. “Here he is threatening me, threatening to cut trade with all elven realms and even military action. War, he is threatening war.” He sat back and scrubbed a hand over his fair face as he let Aragorn read the letters himself and come to his own conclusions.

 

Aragorn frowned and found that Legolas was in fact glossing over a lot of the more disturbing parts of the mans fixation. There was more to this fixation that looks, the man was truly enraptured by the prince. “You are aware that he claims-“ Legolas cut him off. “To have had his entire council exiled or inprisioned because they told him that he was too fixated on me. Yes, he sent me a token of this abuse by way of their belongings everything. The axe used to take there heads. Still covered with their blood.” He stated with a cold tone, he was sickened but had to distance himself from the situation. “Aragorn if he continues this force then I will have to cut trade with him, if I do that he will declare war on my Kingdom.” He spoke with a gut wrenching sorrow, Aragorn could see the pain it would cause the prince. “If you go to war then so will your father, and Lord Elrond if the need is enough. He is not just declaring war on you, but on all elvendome” Legolas nodded and swallowed the last of his wine in a gulp. Laebon hesitated before refilling his glass. “His is a small kingdom with little in the way of a military and I would not relish being one of his subjects when an elven army marches through his streets and take his kingdom from under him because he lacks the intelligence to see that I have no interest in anything other than trade.” He said with a sigh and ran a hand over his face. “What should I do old friend?” He asked looking to the other king for any suggestions. 

 

Aragorn took a few moments just to think about everything that the prince had said and work over it in his mind. There was much that could lead this to disaster and leave the parties involved in this decimated. “First we need to make your father and mine aware of this threat of war. As you have said this is something that will soon involve all the elven kingdoms one way or another.” He concluded thinking through it all. “Then I would suggest a meeting with this man, a dignitary attended meeting, try and talk this out although I doubt that it would foster anything other than a formality to go to war.” He added as an after thought. Legolas nodded as he listened, it was rather the same as he had thought and sighed again. “I want to resolve this with out blood shed, with out war. We have just ended one war.” The markings on his skin shimmered slightly as he thought out the loss of life that he had seen. “But I will Aragorn, if he threatens a single elf under my care in this kingdom I will march every soldier I have to his chosen field and teach him to take my words seriously.” There was a scary strength to his tone that made Aragorn sit straighter in his chair and place the letter back on the desk. “Then we must try and resolve this soon and with diplomacy. But first I do believe that evening meal will be served soon judging by the height of the moon.” Legolas blinked and turned to look out the window. “We must have been talking for quiet a few hours.” He murmured and stood. “After the meal then. Call my father and yours to discuss this.” He agreed and headed towards the door. “Thank you Aragorn, you have given a resolve on this matter I was lacking.” He smiled before leaving the office and heading off down the corridor. 

 

Aragorn was about to leave when he realised that Legolas had never once mention having told the twins of this mans stalking behaviour. He looked at the letter and hesitated for a few second before gathering a few choice ones up and slipping them into a pocket on his belt. He would go to the twins, for Legolas was clearly unwilling to burden them but in turn shouldered the burden on himself without help. He didn’t see Laebon still stood in the corner of the room watching as he pilfered the letters. The other elf frowned and followed silently behind the king as he left.

 

The human walked briskly with a heavy sense of purpose in his bones as he headed down the palace corridors. He was heading in the direction of the small family dining room that he was sure dinner would be served in this day. He rounded a corner and gave a huff of success as he noticed that the twins had yet to enter and were approaching chatting. “Elladan, Elrohir. Might I have a moment of your time before our repast.” He called to get their attention. The two tall figures stopped and looked up at their younger foster brother with a hint of surprise. “Of course brother.” Elladan relied and they quickly moved to his side and flanked him. “If this is about Legolas we can assure you that we are making good on our promise and are treating him as we should have before.” Elrohir interjected before Aragon could speak a word. The King raised a weathered hand. “I am sure you are as I assure you would not be talking to me or anyone had you not been. But it is not that I wish to speak with you about. Do you know anything of a small kingdom that Legolas and his father trade with called Forodwaith?” He asked hand already searching the pocket that he had stuffed the letters into. The twins looked to each other equal looks of bemusement and confusion on their faces. “Nothing other than what was mentioned at morning repast. “ Elladan commented scanning his brothers face for some indicator as to what this was about. “Why do ask?” Elrohir was more blunt in his exploration of the subject. Aragorn nodded and pulled the letter out and flattened them against the wall before handing them over to the twins. “Its what he wrote to me about.” He explained. “He just showed me these and I worried that he was trying to bare this alone, it seems that I was right.” He said as they shuffled through the letter and read them quickly. Their faced morphed through confusion and anger to disgust and fear for Legolas. “Is this what he wanted to talk to about a while ago?” Elrohir asked as Elladan read the final letter. “Yes, there is more but that is to be discussed in council after lunch.” Elladan looked up. “Why does he never come to us with these things.” He asked to no one in-particular. “He seems to be of a mind that he needs be always strong and never ask for help.” Elrohir replied before turning to Aragorn. “Thank you brother. This had been most enlightening and I think we need to have a talk with our prince.” He added to human. “Wait till after council, there is much that needs to be said yet. I just wanted to warn you.” Aragorn said before heading past them and into the dinning room. The twins looked to each other and headed in as well.

 

Laebon had watched the exchange and relaxed slightly, he had feared the his lord and master was going to be betrayed by yet another of his closest kin. He had stood in a darkened alcove as he watched, his keen hearing picking up each of the words. It was good to hear that the burden was soon to be shared across the whole of the bond. He had known of this for many moons but it had never been his place to hold the elf and comfort him like he had in his grief. He was close to over stepping his bounds with his lord and although he would never over step them deliberately it could be painful of both of the parties involved. Legolas leant heavily on him when the twins were not around but he would have to step back now from that area.

 

Legolas was sat at the head of a long table, the chairs to left and right empty, waiting for the twin to take their place. He looked up when they entered and gave an almost relived smiled at the sight. Elladan quickly cast a look of worry to his bother before taking his place at Legolas left side. “Legolas, Meleth you look tired.” He said quietly so that only the elf could hear. Legolas turned his head to the side and gave a soft smile, his lips together and just taking in the sight of his bonded. “Just some trying matters that have come up in some trade discussions. It had been difficult to deal with is all.” He said softly although his eyes betrayed the exact weight of what was going on, a worried sadness lay in the blue pools shadowing them with grey. Elladan wanted to hold Legolas and tell him that he knew of it all and that he didn’t have to deal with it alone but that would betray both Aragorn and Legolas, so he settled for a smile of comfort and softly took Legolas hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. “I am sure that you will resolve these matters. You always do.” He encouraged. “A good hearty meal should help sustain you.” He said slightly louder when he saw that the platters of food were now being brought out from the kitchen. 

Elrohir has sat on his bondeds right side through out the exchange, he wanted to do the same a his brother and take Legolas somewhere secluded and safe away from all the troubles that seemed to follow him recently. He trusted his brother with Legolas emotional state and took care to prepare a plate of food for the young elf lord, for Legolas was indeed young in the eyes of the elder elves here. He placed it before his love and smiled. “Here, eat and fortify yourself. You have been busy today.” He said with a light laugh trying to lighten the mood of the table. It seemed to work a little as Legolas chucked and he was able to start to eat.

 

There were only a few in the dining room, close family that consisted of Legolas, the Twins, their fathers, Glorifindel and Aragorn. Each either knew or could tell that something was a miss and weighing heavy on Legolas mind. There was quiet chatter for the most part but as it became clear that Legolas was struggling to enjoy the meal Elrond took it upon himself to broach the subject. “Legolas, are you well? You seem to have little appetite.” He said casually. Legolas looked up abruptly and dropped his fork with a clatter. “Sorry. I was miles away.” He said shaking his head slightly. He picked up the fork and lay it on the plate. He processed the question before answering. “Maters of state that are weighing on me.” He said quietly, the realising that Elrond was still giving him the enquiring look and he was not getting away with just that for an answer. “There has been issues with one of my trading partners for a few years now but recently is had become ….trying.” He stated taking a sip of wine from his glass. “I wish to consult with you on this in council after evening meal but I suppose that you should know a little before.” He pushed the meal away and sat back in the high backed chair. “The current Lord of Forodwaith had been a constant annoyance for many years but recently his mental faculties have left him. He has been…” He sighed and closed his eyes clearly worn out by the subject. “He has become threatening and forceful towards me and kin. He wishes me to bond with either him or his daughter and forsake my bond with the twins or just form another.” He glossed over quite a lot not wishing to put the group off their food as he already had been. “He has already threatened to remove trade but as that seems to have had no effect on me he had decided to threaten military action.” He let all that soak in for a few moments. Elrond and Thranduil had stopped eating entirely and were just staring at the young elf. Glorifindel stood from his seat and headed to Legolas side, he rested a large strong hand on the archers shoulder. “Take a breath Legolas.” He said quietly, leaning down to him. He could see that Legolas was far from fully healed from the twins betrayal and this was not doing him any good. Looking to Laebon he made a motion like he was drinking. The other elf nodded and headed to a small table that was filled with decanters, he lifted a crystal one that was full of thick mirovour. Glorifindel shook his head and then pointed down and made a gesture for something short. Laebon lifted a large stone decanter of strong dwarves brandy, Glorifindel nodded. Laebon poured a generous measure into a tumbler and brought it over. Glorifindel took the glass and pressed it into Legolas delicate hand. “Here, drink this and start from the beginning. This sounds like its been going on a lot longer than just a few years.” Legolas took a large gulp of the amber liquid with out looking at it and coughed looking down in surprise. “Oh…” He said quietly before taking another smaller sip and then beginning the story.

“I have since my coming of age greeted each of the new Lords of Forodwaith when they succeed their fathers. Now usually this is a small journey that ends in a state ball, I drink dance and have a rather interesting time. I have done this for every lord and the have all been perfectly courteous and polite. This changed with the most recent Lord.” He pause to take a sip again. “I knew him as a child, he was always fascinated with elves and on my trade negation trips to the small kingdom I would tell him tales. As he grew older he moved from friendship to infatuation. I stopped going on trade trips when I realised this and cut my ties with him. I was bound and he was still a child, it was proper and right to cut the ties. I assumed that that would be the end of it. I asked that any letters from him would be removed before they got to me and returned unopened to him.” He sighed and sat forwards and looked to his father. Thranduil was watching his son with worry and realisation. “This is why you wanted to send an advisor, insisted that it was better. You made it sound like you were having problems with the negotiations. Never believed that though. Why didn’t you come to me?” He asked with wonder. “He was just a human child, he was infatuated with elves and my general appearance not me so I assumed that as he grew he would grow out of it.” He explained, Thranduil and Elrond nodded, it was a safe assumption the time. “Soon the letters stopped arriving and I assumed that he had grown out of the infatuation, maybe even found a human woman to settle with.” He said with a smile wishing that it was true. 

 

“Then came the news of his fathers passing and I presumed that it was safe for my return as I did for every Lord. I went and was surprised to find a little changed man. He embraced me like a long absent friend forgetting all decorum and diplomacy. He apparently still had feelings for me. The way that he spoke it was slightly manic and the night of my arrival I woke from my sleep to find him watching me. I left a day early saying the my father had called me back.” He finished the tumbler of brandy and placed the glass back on the table. “I vowed never to go back to that kingdom. Then a few years later the new letters started with his new found power he was loosing control. Then the ring war came and I was charged with tasks away from home and I no longer thought on the human or his obsession. Then a few years ago I was informed that the kingdom wished to trade, I agreed but kept my distance and sent only advisors. I sent Laebon at one point but after his report I vowed never to send him there again. I stopped sending elves entirely, all trade negotiations were now completed via letter of an emissary sent here. The letters have continued and he is getting dangerous. He…he had his entire council exiled and sent their belongings and wealth to me as a token of his affection because they suggested that he was infatuated. Twenty four families ruined because of me…” He thought about the tiny baby blanket and soft bear toy that had been in one set of belongings. Glorifindel squeezed Legolas shoulder by way of comfort. He knew how humans could be and knew how it could play on an elf as compassionate as Legolas heart. Legolas swallowed and looked down at his hands, the markings visible on the skin there shimmering there in tune with his emotions. “Now he threatens my Kingdom and my people because his delusion is falling apart and he doesn’t like that.” He was getting angry now and the marking shimmered black. Elrond stood and moved to Legolas side, the ring of vilya on his finger. He ran his fingers over the elf hair and down over the side of his neck touching his melindo-anna “Losto Vae” He breathed and Legolas head tipped forwards slightly into sleep. “He was in no state to continue. We know the story in most part, and we can garner the rest from the letters and Laebon.” He gently pulled the chair back. “Boys go to your chambers and get his bed ready. He has born this for too long and now that he has spoken of it he can start to heal a little. Glorifindel can carry him. The rest of us can adjourn to Legolas study and work on this.” Glorfindel nodded and gracefully lifted Legolas into his arms and headed to the door with the twins hot on his trail. 

 

Elrond watched for a few moments before they disappeared, his expression took on an angry and serious expression. “This human lord has pushed Legolas too far, he has threatened military action against an elven kingdom and we will answer. With diplomacy first and then action if needed.” He stood tall and looked to the others sat there. Aragorn looked grim and Thranduil angry as Elrond. Laebon stood forwards. “Please Legolas study is this way.” He murmured glad to know something was being done.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter but full of fluff and Laebon begins devious.

The twins had opened all doors between the family dinning room and Legolas private chambers as Glorifindel strode slowly but gracefully with the elven prince gracefully in his arms. The golden elf was humming quietly to keep the elf asleep under the slightly jostling movements of his gait. Entering the chambers he was glad to see that the windows were open letting the room be filled with the calming whispers of the forest and the gentle breeze of the summer sun. “The balcony Glorifindel.” The soft call floated in from a balcony that was adjoined to the bedroom. He frowned and carried the prince to the gauzy curtain that partitioned the main room. Elladan pulled the curtain aside and revealed the expansive balcony, Glorifindels eyes widened then a soft smile rose to his lips. What been a simple balcony that morning the twins has seemingly by magic transformed into a retreat for the exhausted prince. A low chaise that was always kept there was covered in a thick and warm comforter and bolstered with pillows. There was a low table with a decanter of water and wine and goblets. The stone floor was adorned with pillows and blankets to hide ever vestige of the previous cold stone. Elrohir was fiddling with a set of flowers on the side of the railing removing dead blooms and refreshing the living. He looked up when he head Glorifindel entered. “We wanted to take him to his garden but should father or anyone else need to find him we didn’t know if he would want the garden violated with these matters. This was the next best thing” He explained knowing that Glorifindel was confused. The golden elf nodded and slipped off the light shoes that he was wearing not wanting to dirty the careful work. “He should sleep for a long while this is both natural and induced. Elrond had pressed his mind down a little and calmed it.” He said as he knelt and deposited the prince onto the chaise. The twins were instantly at his side, they unbuckled the tunic and slipped it off eventually leaving Legolas in just a undershirt and loose trousers. “That should be more comfortable.” Elrohir murmured as he gentle repositioned the elf into a relaxed position. They looked up to Glorfindel. “Will you be staying or John father, Thranduil and Aragorn in his study?” Elladan asked quietly, unconsciously carding his long fingers through Legolas hair. Glorfindel looked down at them and smiled. “I will leave for now. I will probably be bid to come and check on you though as the proceedings continue.” He murmured and then exited the balcony and headed out of the chambers. Legolas was in good hands there.

Elrond had taken position behind the desk and was being directed through the trade and correspondence ledgers for Forodwaith, he had a serious expression gracing face. “This is extensive, I would imagine that he has been ruining his kingdom. In a bid to get Legolas attentions he has been doubling what he is sending and not asking for anything in return.” He motioned the the most recent ledgers. The two columns should have been growing or staying together in numbers but the left that dictated the takings of the trade just grew and grew. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I think we need to have a diplomatic meeting, bring this Lord Hatherber to Ithilin and have a negotiation. I believe if we ask for a delegation. If they come, with proof that his mental faculties are reduced, evidence that can be given here. They can force an abdication and then he will be unable to control anything and not be a threat to Legolas at all.” He said working it out as he spoke. “A diplomatic solution would be preferable but until then he is still the Lord of Forodwaith. We will have to convince him that there is a need to have a full delegation with him and not just himself other wise this will not work.” Aragorn stated, the madness that seemed to encroached on this Lords mind was similar to that of Denathors and he had dismissed any council at all. Thranduil was about to speak when the study door opened and Glorfindel stepped in. “My Son?” He enquired. He gave the elven king a smile. “He is in good hands, was still asleep when I left. The twins have created a refuge on the balcony for him. Surrounded by nature and his bonded.” He reassured the king. Thranduil relaxed a fraction and turned his attentions back to the discussions at hand. Elrond was once again thinking, after all Aragorn was right, If Hatherber refuses to bring council then they would be at a loss. Laebon moved forwards and refilled all of the glasses that were about and to offer Glorfindel a new glass. “Might I make a suggestion my lords. Suggest to this human the council is required as the lord himself is not able finalise the joining of two states or treaty with us. He will be under the impression, given his infatuation is so deep, that we are talking of a marriage or some such but we can easily say that it was just talk of trade and partnering the two kingdoms. Much like Rohan and Gondor.” He suggested as he refilled Aragorns goblet. The human king was staring at the elf with wide eyes. He had always known of his friends advisor but he had never imagined him to be such tactician at statecraft. He coughed and looked to Elrond and Thranduil. “That would be a viable option. His madness would jump to the wrong conclusion and we would be able to claim that there was no false pretence as we never specified the reason for coming here as anything other than trade and partnership” Thranduil was nodding with a rueful smile. “Yes. I have personally used the tactic my self at one point in time or another.” He said standing and moving to the window. “Elrond, can we trust you to draft such a letter.” The other elf lord hummed, his and already working to create the best wording. 

Glorfindel glided across the room to where Laebon had retreated back to his seat. “That my friend was impressive. Two seasoned elven kings and Lords, one human and a simple advisor comes up with the solution.” He raised and eyebrow to the elf. Laebon turned to face him. “My Lord Glorfindel. I do my best on all things. But when a situation directly threatens My Liege Legolas I will do all in my power find a solution. How ever convoluted or crude it may be.” He said with a calm voice filled with politeness but there was an edge that spoke of the elfs warning that he didn’t care who he turned his skills on if they had done something to earn it. Glorfindel blinked and then laughed. “My my Laebon, you are something else.” He chuckled as he moved his attentions back to the other Lords of the room. They appeared to be hunched over a parchment, it was covered in writing both westron and elvish. They appeared to debating the formatting and composition of the letter. 

It wasn’t long until Elrond stood back and lifted the parchment up. “Laebon, can I trust you with the scribing and sealing of this.” It wasn’t so much as a question more of a statement. The quiet elf nodded and came forwards and took the drying parchment. “It will be done before dawn.” He stated and turned to head out of the room. “My Lord Elrond, am I to inform Lord Legolas of this letter or shall you?” He dropped a hint that he would not do this behind his lords back. “I will in form him tomorrow after he has rested, but before I send it. I will not deceive Legolas I swear.” Laebon nodded and slipped out of the room heading for the small antechamber that was attached for his workings. “He would have made a good match for your son Thranduil.” Elrond murmured as he watched him go. “Laebon was and always will be loyal to Legolas. He was once an advisors assistant but he was never appreciated by that advisor, always given menial tasks of little import. The advisor himself was never all that good. Legolas noticed his skills and commandeered him as his own advisor for when he was away on patrol and there were other duties to tend to as well.” Thranduil informed them once the other elf had left the room. Elrond cocked and eyebrow to the other elf. “I see, your son has a good eye for advice then. Even if he often refuses the advice of a healer.” He said relaxing a little now that they had resolved some of the issue.

Laebon didn’t trust any of his other scribes with the matter and had headed to his own office where he sat behind the desk and starting to carefully copy the words that were written on the messy parchment. He was aware that his duties allowed him to be privy to the inner workings and correspondence of his lord. Legolas of course handled all his personal letters but anything that was to be written in westron (Legolas loathed writing in the language) or political he scribed and sealed for sending. He had supreme power in his position, change a word here or a phrase there he could change the entire meaning of a letter. Not that he ever would he was just aware of the power that he held within the kingdom. Finishing the copy he quickly checked it with trained eyes scanning both the original and copy. He then burnt the corner of the original and threw it into the fire destroying it. He quickly made a second copy that he could run past Legolas before he rolled the parchment and sealed it with the royal seal. Standing he moved to an ornate chest, pulling a long key on a chain from his neck, unlocking it he slipped the letter inside before locking it again. He kept everything important in there and never let the key out of his sight. Sighing he headed out of the door and moved quickly through the halls to continue with his other duties.

The twins had each located a book and were sat at the foot of the chaise reading quietly and making comments to each other. They checked on Legolas frequently, just gently touching his head and smiling when he shifted slightly into the soft touches. “A glass of wine would be lovely right now.” Elrohir murmured stretching and standing, he looked up at the sky and sighed. It was beautiful here, glimpsing the stars through the boughs of the palace tree. “Indeed dear brother.” Elladan replied stretching his legs straight and leaning back against the chaise and smiling when his long hair tickled one of Legolas feet and the elf made a small huffing noise and rolled sideways curling up. “Put a blanket over him Elladan.” Elrohir said as he poured the wine. Elladan nodded and pulled one of the thicker blankets off the back of the sofa and lay it over the elf. Just because they didn’t exactly feel the cold doesn’t mean that they appreciate the warmth or the coziness of the warm thick blanket. Legolas long fingers gripped the blanket and smiled in his sleep. Elrohir checked him as he wandered back, wine in hand. “Here” He offered out the glass to his brother that took it and sipped it. “We should probably take him inside soon.” Elrohir suggested. Elladan shook his head and smiled at Legolas. “We would only wake him and he needs the sleep. We can always get father to help move him should we need to. The sky looks clear and the air is mild.” He rationalised and resettled himself. “He’s enjoying the fresh air, look at his face. That would not be quite the same inside even if he cultivated the palace tree.” He murmured as he closed his book. “We can’t protect him from nature, he is a forest elf, protecting him from a nature will not protect him.” Elladan calmly explained to Elrohir. “Your right of course. I just…I need to protect him from something.” Elrohir sat down on the side of the chaise. “He didn’t tell us about this….a man threat renting everything he hold dear and we couldn’t protect him.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “We should have protected him from everything we could.” Elladan stood and rested his hand on his brothers shoulder. “We never knew, this is something that he thought he has under control for years, centuries but its become undone. I don’t know if he would have told us but we know now and we can help.” He assure Elrohir understanding the other elf pain. They had promised to love and protect Legolas after their last failure and now this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All  
> If anyone is still reading this. I am doing my best to get back into writing and although this chapter isn't as good as I had hoped I do hope that I will get on with it more now.

Chapter 15 

Glorfindel had slipped out of the room not long after the the parchment had been handed over, he had heard the story of how Laebon ended up with Legolas from various Mirkwood dignitaries when he had been in in the kingdom on various occasions. He hummed as he walked through the various woodland corridors looking for the kitchens, he pulled a young woman to the side. She was carrying a large tray from the guest wing that has empty plate. “Miss!? Could you tell me they way to the kitchen please.” He asked with his most charming smile. She nearly dropped the tray. “Uh…Y-yes of course. I’m going there now.” She stumbled over her words and started walking quickly again blushing and trying not to look at him. Glorfindel just smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” He breathed out as he followed her. He knew the effect that he would often have on the young maidens, sometimes even the young men. Luckily for the young maiden the walk was relatively short, apparently Glorfindel had walked past it twice. “Thank you again Miss. I’ll let you get back to your work.” 

The kitchens were a hive of activity, men and women were working in the steam filled room. Attached to the side of the trunk was a rather large stone oven with chimney. There were people yelling across the room at others. He stopped just inside the doorway and watched for a few moments. He had come where with the simple idea of bringing the twins something light to eat but was quickly rethinking that as it looked like he was going disrupt the entire process of the kitchen. He sighed and then smiled when he noticed a small elfling in the corner, clearly one of the cooks children. “Hey!” He called out waving the boy over. “Yes Sir.” He said when he was close enough. “I need a plate and access to the fruit plater.” He said to the young boy with a warm smile. The boy nodded and quickly dashed off weaving his way between the long legs of the elves working. Glorfindel watched and leant against the door way waiting. It wasn’t long before the elfling returned with a small sack of various fruits and a silver plate. “Here, Cook says these are the free fruits” He said offering up the sack and plate. Glorfindel took both and smiled.”Thank you.” He rummaged in the bag and pulled out a peach and a pear. “Here, take your favourite.” The elfling considered it and finally grabbed the peach and skittered off back to his corner. Glorfindel laughed and headed out of the kitchen.

Back in the hall the elf lord emptied the sack on to the plate and smiled. It was a good selection of fruit and contained quite a lot of the twins favourites. He tucked the sack of the door handle of the kitchen before striding off towards Legolas rooms. 

Legolas hadn’t moved since his bonded had put the blanket over him, his breathing was soft and slow, that of a calm resting else. Elladan and Elrohir had started to doze out on the balcony as well, splayed out on the blankets and furs that they had placed out. The breeze had picked up a little mused that elven locks tickling the tips of their ears. Elrohir sniffed and twitched brushing at his face and blinking awake. “Wha..!” He looked around and relaxed when he realised what it was. “Oh…” Stretching he stood and straightened out his robe and headed into the main chambers. He takes a leather strap from ontop of a book and wraps it around the thick black locks. He started to pursue the bookshelves and get better look at the outer rooms of the chambers. He pulled out books that appeared old and were heavy tomes. Legolas has some very old and rare books that his father would be interest in seeing. He was just getting round to the large display case that he could see had a few relics from the Ring war and some from more historic wars when there was light knock at the door. If the room wasn’t so quiet he was sure that even his elven hearing would had missed it. He headed to the door and opened it. “Glorifindel?” He questioned seeing the elder Lord and blinking a little surprised. “Evening Elrohir. I thought that I would bring you and the other some food and update you on the situation. How is Legolas?” He asked stepping in and offering up the plate of fruit. Elrohir had opened the door further and closed it softly after he had entered. “He and Elladan are sleeping out on the balcony.” He gestured out to the curtains that were moving in the breeze. “Ah…” The older elf replied setting the fruit down and grabbing a peach and bitting into it. “Good Lord, Legolas Realm grow sweet peaches. No wonder that elfling picked it.” He said through the mouthful. Elrohir laughed, he had had much the same reaction to the peaches. “I’ll go wake my brother.” He said after a moment before heading out onto the cool balcony and tapping Elladan softly. “Brother dear.” He called and laughed and the rather undignified way that the elf had fallen to the side in his sleep. Elladan woke slowly yawning and stretching out his long arms. “Lord, that was an awful way to sleep.” He complained as he removed the crick in his back. “Glorfindel is here, bring fruiter and news. Should we wake Legolas?” Elrohir asked looking to his brother then to the sleeping elf. Elladan seemed to consider it for a few moments. “We can try and wake him. If he wakes then we talk with him if not then…” He shrugged one shoulder. Elrohir nodded, it was a good simple solution and if Legolas got upset they could say that they had tried. 

Elladan knelt next to his beloved and shook his shoulder lightly. “Legolas….Melleth” He called the younger elf gently. Legolas made a few small noises of displeasure at being shook but he did start to wake. A long fingered hand came up to swat at Elladan but the agile elf avoided it easily. He smiled down at his beloved and tried again as Legolas settled. “Legolas, Melleth. Glorfindel is here, he has news about the meeting of our fathers meeting.” He explained to the half awake elf. Legolas woke a little more and rubbed at his face. “A minuet please” He asked quietly and sat up brushing down his hair. Elladan nodded. “We will await you inside.” He said kissing Legolas head sweetly before standing and taking his brother inside giving Legolas time to gather himself. Glorfindel was fingering his way through a large tome and smiling, he looked up when the twins appeared. “You know, for the fact that were are immortal they do like to embellish the stories that a few of us still remember.” He said lifting the book. Elladan laughed. “There are few dear friend that remember the stories of your first time on Arda and they reside far from these shores.” He said picking an apple from the plate. “Legolas is just coming.” He added when he notice the elf lord peering towards the balcony. “Ah, very well.” He murmured as carried on reading.

Legolas combed down his thick locks an wrapping them around his hands and bundled it to the back of his head jamming a long quill from a pot on the side through it to hold it there. Shaking his head testing he smiled lightly when it didn’t move. He then took just a few seconds to lean on the balustrade of the balcony and take in the breath and life of his forest, listening to the chattering of the trees in the evening air. He smiled and then pushed himself up to head into the main chambers. Pushing aside the thin curtain that guarded the entrance he nodded to the twins. “Evening Glorfindel.” He murmured pleasantly. He didn’t mind being in such state of undress in front go his old friend, he had seen Legolas in many worse states that this. He did reach for a warm robe and wrapped himself in it. “Please sit. Don’t stand around on my account.” He said as he perched himself in a comfy looking lounger. Glorfindel nodded and closed the book slipping it back onto the shelf. “Would Imagine you would find that book particularly funny.” Legolas commented as he realised what it was. The ancient elf nodded. “A good read despite it inaccuracies.” He said sitting across from Legolas. “I came to discuss the meeting. Your father and Elrond had with Aragorn, Laebon.” He broached the subject tenderly becoming aware that they had in effect knocked the prince out and then proceeded to decide how to handle matters of state and his own person with out actually consulting the prince at all. Really when he thought about it it wasn’t really something honourable to do, even if it was for the greater good of a kingdom and a prince. Legolas took a bunch of grapes from the plate that Elrohir offered him and shook his head. “Worry not Glorfindel. I know why Elrond put me to sleep. I am grateful in many ways. This has been praying on my mind for many months recently and I find my heart and mind lightened knowing that others know and can help. I like to think on so many occasions that I am a wise elf but as many tell me I am young and have ruled for a mere fraction of my father and Elrond. I value them and their knowledge. So tell me Glorfindel what has been decided?” He spoke with a soft voice that reassured Glorfindel that what the elf said he really believed. He nodded and felt a sense of pride in Legolas. It was a hard thing to admit that you needed help and that you were not as powerful or knowledgable as you had first thought. “Well, we had most of the story you but we garnered the rest from the letters and ledgers that were relevant. Laebon showed us what we needed. Between the three kings that have devised a plan that is the hight of diplomacy but there is a slight deception involved. There was a letter that is intended the bring the mad Lord here, with a full contingent of advisors. The stated reason is a joining of kingdoms, he will see as a marriage where we can say it was just treaty.With a full contingent of delegates here we can offer proof of his madness and he will be unable to continue as Lord. He will be no threat.” Glorfindel explained in quick and concise tones with all the details that were needed at the moment. “Actually, to confess it was your dear Laebon that came up with the idea.” He admitted. Legolas couldn’t help but laugh. “He would. That elf advisor of mine hides a lot in that head of his.” Glorfindel nodded and laughed as well. “Indeed. Laebon intended to tell you tomorrow when you woke and present you with a copy of the letter but I thought it better to tell you now, or at least inform the twins so they knew the situation.” Legolas nodded and gave the elf a thankful smile. “Yes, Thank you. I am glad to find out sooner. Laebon always has my health and rest in his mind. I am thankful for this on a daily basis but I am glad that you chose to tell me now.” He was indeed thankful. Had he woken later and found that he had no one to tell him the outcome he would have been disappointed and betrayed. Glorfindel nodded and stood. “Then as you now know I shall leave you to resume your rest. Good night forest prince.” Legolas smiled. “Good Night Golden One.” Glorfindel nodded and left quietly. Once Glorfindel had left Legolas stood and paced for a bit, deep in thought. He was not at peace with the deception but would accept it as the only alternative in this moment to marching an army half way across middle earth for a pointless slaughter. Eventually he stopped and sighed. There was no point in worrying more this night. He gave a weary smile to the twins and headed to his bed, a clear signal that they may follow if they wanted and soon they did. The trio ending up wrapped together, a pair of raven twins encircling and protecting there golden prince.

Elrond had retired to his room some time later, he had not gone in search of his golden love knowing exactly where he would have gone. He was sat in the large bed reading a healing book that he had brought with him from Imladris and making a few changes when he saw incorrect teachings. He looked up at the creak from the chamber door. “How is our prince?” He asked as Glorfindel entered. “He is well, worried and not at all at peace with deception but better than when you last saw him.” He replied removing his outer robes and sitting on the edge of the bed in just shirt and breeches. Elrond closed the text with his quill inside and sat forwards. “Worry not. I have soothed the mind of one gold head today.” Glorfindel nodded and relaxed a little. “I worry about a lot of things, you, Legolas. Many other small things but you shall not need your ring for me.” He murmured leaning back to lay on the top of the covers. Elrond smiled and nodded plating the elfs long hair and tying it off to keep it out of the way during sleep. “We should sleep, undoubtably there will be more drama tomorrow. As there always is with the young seemingly.” He said laying back himself and closing his eyes. Glorfindel nodded and moved until he was under the covers and pleasantly comfy. They drifted off together into elven dreams.

The dawn came with bird song and filtered light that warmed the rooms of the woodland palace. Legolas woke near mid morning and smiled as he stretched. He felt a great burden had been lifted from him and he was free to enjoy his time for a while again. He looked down at his bandaged fingers and thought about the promise that he had made to Elrond. He would keep it as he had said he would and not fire a single arrow. It was pure chance apparently that he wrote and drew with the opposite hand then. He slipped from the bed not wanting to wake the twins. He scribbled a quick note to the twins on a bit of parchment and slipped it into Elladans collar so that it could not be missed. Dressing in a loose tunic and breeches he bundled his hair on the back of his head and pinned it there with the ridding piece that the twins had gifted him with before heading to the outer chamber and grabbing his coin purse. He was sorely lacking in artists supplies and would be going out to purchase them presently. He peered out the window before heading out the door.

He was met in the hallway by a yawning Laebon who was clutching a letter draft. “Good Morning My Lord.” He said through a yawn. Legolas laughed. “My dear friend, take a day off. Go back to bed and rest.” He insisted. Laebon shook his head. “I must give you this first and talk of the meeting.” The elf offered up the letter and moved to speak. “Laebon, I trust Lord Elrond and my Father implicitly and have been informed of the meeting already. Just send the letter and take a day. That is what I intend to do.” He insisted pressing the draft back to the elf. Laebon was slightly taken aback but quickly regained his serious and professional demeanour. “Yes My Lord. May I ask where you are making you way to. Not the bute I hope.” He levelled Legolas with a fearsome glare. Legolas shook his head. “Just to the pedlar of parchment and pen.” He raised the coin purse. “I find my self wishing to spend some time taking in the world and putting it on paper.” Laebon couldn’t help but smile, it had been a long while since he had seen Legolas this care free. “I’m glad My Lord. These halls have missed your art.” Legolas laughed as he headed down out of the palace towards the market place.

He greeted his people as they milled about the main market square, talking with merchants and other citizens. He was just having a conversation with a older elf about the quality of the jems that were becoming available recently from Gimlis reclaimed Moria when he was crashed into by a small energetic body. Looking down Legolas smiled to find a small elfling glued to his left leg. He laughed and picked the small elfling up to find it was a young girl with a shock of hair red as autumn leaves. “Well Hello” He greeted her touching her nose affectionally. She gurgled happily and wrapped her fingers in around a stray piece of blond hair. “Pretty.” She burbled. Legolas smiled. “I like yours much better.” He relied. He looked around searching for the parent of the elfing, there was none that seemed to be searching for anyone. “Wheres your Nana?” He asked her, she shrugged. “What about Adar?” She shrugged again. He blinked and thought hard. “Well then. Suppose you better stay with me until some one finds comes looking.” He murmured to himself. He hitched her up on his hip. “Do you have a name?” He decided to ask. “Melitele” She replied. Legolas nodded. “Can I call you Mel?” He asked, the little elfling nodded. “Right then Mel, I think we should wander around the market. See if we can find someone who knows you. Do you go to lessons?” She shook her head. Taking her to the school was out then. Legolas nodded to the elf that he had been talking to and headed off wandering around the market. “Do you know who I am little one?” She nodded. “You live in the big tree in the middle of the forest. All the people love you. Your the prince.” She said proudly. Legolas smiled and nodded. “Yes, exactly.” He replied. “Did you pick me?” She nodded again. “Nana said that if I got lost or was alone and didn’t know any one I should go to the palace. But I saw you so I went to you.” Legolas nodded and smiled. “Okay, you did good.” 

Legolas wandered around the market with the elfling on his hip, he looked at a few stalls before coming to the stall that sold stationary and other supplies for creative pursuits. He smiled to the stall owner who was dealing with another customer before turning to select a few new brushes. He loved the feel of the brushes that this craftsman made, they were of the highest quality. He eventually selected one of each size. He moved to pigments just as the owner came over. “Good Morning my prince.” He greeted politely. And then seemed to take notice of the the elfling. “Mel? What on earth are you doing with the prince?” Legolas looked up. “You know her?” He asked thanking the Valar that someone did. “Yes My lord. Her parents are hunters. They sell me the pelts so my wife can craft these pouches.” He gestured to some traveling pouches for supplies. “Do you know were they are this moment? Mel here ambushed me because she was lost.” The owner nodded. “They left early this morning for their daily hunt, they usually stay out till dusk. Mel is normally left with a family friend. “Mel who came to you today?” Mel shook her head. “Brin.” She state. Legolas looked to the owner. “Brin is the leather workers boy. Saw him heading with his friends into the forest today.” Legolas nodded quietly. “Right then. You can come back to the palace from the rest of the day.” He bounced Mel on his hip. “Can you tell her parents where she is when they return.” The owner nodded. Legolas sighed, he knew by the way Brin was talked about that he was a young elf, young and not wanting responsibility. He grabbed all the supplies that he had picked out. “I’ll take these please.” He said handing over the money pouch. “Take out the coin from there. One of my hands is busy” He laughed. The stall owner laughed and nodded bagging everything up and taking the coin, showing Legolas that it was the right amount to what he had. Legolas nodded and took the pouch back and clipped it onto his belt. “Mel can you hold this please. Hold it tight now.” He handed her the bag of supplies and smiling when she hugged it to her chest.

Legolas made his way back to the the palace through the crowds with Mel on his hip. He entered the palace and headed to the dinning room where he knew that midday meal would be being served. He nodded to the elves that opened the doors and smiled when he saw that all his family. Elladan was just about to speak when he noticed the elfling. “You have gained an elfling.” He stated one eyebrow up and looking surprisingly like his father. Legolas laughed and smiled. “Yes, indeed I have gained an elfling. How astute of you to notice meleth.” He said carrying Mel to the table and setting her down. He gestured to a servant. “Can I have a small plate, a breakfast plater should suffice for the little lady.” He asked, the servant nodded and made haste to the kitchen. “Why have you gained an elfling?” Elrohir asked. “That my love is a good question. It would seem that as this one is not old enough to attend classes yet her parents entrusted her to a family friend. Their son was supposed to be watching her but found something better to do. And so I was ambushed by an elfing while on my quest for art supplies.” He said explaining the story as he picked out food for himself and the little elfling. She had gone quiet in the face of so many strangers that were clearly friends of the prince. He took the plater from the servant and placed the food that he had picked on it. Elladan was watching the little elfling as she picked at the fruit eating it slowly watching the other guests in the room. “Do you know when her parents will be returning to the citadel?” It wasn’t that he wanted the elfling gone but he knew that Legolas wouldn’t have time to care for an elfling full time. Legolas shook his head. “I am sure that here parents will return soon.” He said sounding sure of himself. “They are hunters so they will probably be back some time before sunset.” He added as he ate his own selection of food. Elladan nodded, feeling a little more satisfied with that answer. The conversation was slightly stunted due to the presence of the elfling but was light and a little easier than usual because of it. There was no talk of work or matters of state but more about each of the individuals mornings. Mel finished quickly and was bouncing in her seat as the rest of the elves ate with a more civilised manner. “C-can I get down?” She asked quietly when there was a break in the conversation. Legolas blinked and looked down, she had been so quiet during the dinner that he was slightly surprised to hear her speak. He nodded and beckoned a servant over. “Can you take here to the Gardens?” He asked, the young maid nodded and took the elflings hand. “Someone will come and get you when your parents return.” Mel nodded and went with the maid. 

With the elfling gone Legolas took his chance to ask Laebon about the letter. “Was the letter sent out with the morning hawks?” He questioned as he finished the last of his food. Laebon nodded. “Yes, they should received the letter within the next 48 hours. Until then we can just prepare for the hypothetical situations that could arise from the sending of this missive.” He explained before continuing to eat. Legolas nodded and rubbed his hand over his brown and nodded. “Right, as you say.” He murmurs before taking a large swig of wine from the goblet. “Then we wait.” He added leaning back. 

Dinner ended soon after that and the afternoon arrived to see the Twins and Legolas taking refuge in their garden. Legolas had taken the chance between leaving the dinning hall and getting to the garden to take grab more quills and other art supplies to the garden. Elladan was lounging behind his lover as Elrohir posed for Legolas to draw. Said twin was waist deep in the pool of cool water leaning back with his eyes closed and hair spiralling in the rippling waters. Elrohir made to move. “Oi! I am trying to draw you.” Legolas declared loudly and laughed at the way Elrohir froze. Elladan laughed, it was good to see Legolas relax and do something that was purely a hobby for him. He ran his fingers through the elf hair and started to plait little braids into it’s length at different places. Elrohir settled back into the same position and relaxed letting Legolas draw him. The rest of the afternoon passed with relaxed slowness, ending when the sun started to sink below the boughs of the forest above them. Legolas placed his quill and down and blew on the parchment to dry the last of the ink. Through out the afternoon the twins had traded places with each other allowing Legolas to draw them in various positions and when the twins were being more rebellious he moved to draw the more rare and exotic of the flora of the gardens. “Finished Meleth?” Elrohir added as Legolas added the parchment to the small pile that had grown on the table next to them. Legolas nodded and smiled back at him,. “Yes, I am out of parchment and have become rather stiff.” He murmured stretching and sighing when his muscles protested. Elladan laughed and pulled Legolas to his feet. “Come on then Prince, lets take you and your stiff muscles to dinner then bed I think.” Legolas couldn’t help but agree, for the first time in seemingly an age he had actually spent the day relaxing and enjoying his time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope people are still reading this, I promise this is going somewhere.

The next week or so passed with uneventful plainness to the inhabitants of the elven realm, Legolas fingers healed quickly given that he followed Elrond instruction. It was the odd for the inhabitants living in the palace, everything seemed to have stalled, the air was becoming stagnant. That were waiting, waiting for the reply from Forodwaith. Every messenger that arrived, from Gondor they hoped was the messenger from the city. Legolas was doing his best to stay calm but he was getting worried, he would snap at his bonded occasionally before apologising quickly before begging their forgiveness for his actions. On the eve of the of the tenth day the twins finally decided that it was high time they forced Legolas to relax. Elladan forwent dinner so that he might prepare their rooms with a hot bath and massage oils, filling the room with plants from the wider forest to make it as welcoming to the forest prince as possible. Elrohir made sure that Legolas actually ate at dinner instead of messing his food around like he had the last few days before bringing him to their rooms. There they pampered the prince, massaging his tense muscles and making the younger elf relax and forget about everything that was happening even if for only a few hours. As the evening progressed Elladan made a drink of honey wine for Legolas with something added from his father healing supplies, to send the Prince into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning Legolas was greeted by a frantic Laebon the second that he rose and entered his outer chambers. He had risen not long after the rise of the sun and had been planning on having a relaxing morning before checking on the preparations that had been made in lieu of the missive. But that plan had been dashed when he had exited his bed chamber and been practically set upon but by the frantic waving parchment roll clasped in the hand of a serious looking Laebon. “We have a reply. A reply.” Legolas took a step back and attempted to grab the parchment that was being flailed in front of his face. “Lebanon.” He called out to still the manic elf. “I need to be able to read it.” He said calmly and finally managed to grab the letter out of the air.   
Laebon was acting completely out of character and it had Legolas worried, although it was clear that the letter had not been opened as of yet he knew that Laebon had some idea as the the contents. “Laebon?” He questioned lightly as he looked about the room for his letter opener. He settled for a small dagger that was on the top of a shelf. “He has defiantly fallen for the play on words. He had sent a….wedding gift….” The way that the elf said words made Legolas spine tingle. “What is it?” Legolas has paused in his opening of the letter to look at Laebon with a worried expression. Laebon rubbed a hand over the side of his face. “He sent..Humans, humans as a wedding gift, to do with as you please.” Laebon practically choked on the last words. “He sent slaves?” Legolas murmured, stunned and the lifted a hand to his mouth. “How many?” He asked softly. 

Laebon looked down at his feet, shifting un-characteristicly from shoe to shoe. “Fifty, fifty humans at least. Women and children too.” He stated as he then looked up. “There are tiny, little ones there. Only a few years into their lives.” Laebon couldn’t help it, he had a soft spot for children of any race, he had absolutely fawned over the halfling young when Sam had visited. Legolas frowned and looked at Laebon. He looked over at letter, he couldn’t think to read it. “Laebon, Where are they?” He asked. The other elf looked up and nodded. “The main hall. It was the only space big enough to house them all right away.” Legolas nodded. “Right, lets go see them.” He had quietly a plan starting to formulate in his head quickly. Laebon started off at a quick pace down the corridors with Legolas at his side. “We counted. Twenty five men, Twenty women and the rest are children.” Legolas nodded and bit a lip as he thought about the approach he was going to have to take. They were nearing the hall now and his elven hearing could pick up the sounds of the women and children, the men were quiet. He paused outside and took a deep breath, trying to look as gentle and as unthreatening as possible he pushed the doors open.

The sight that greeted him made his heart ache. The room was filled with young men and women, children themselves by elven standards, then if he looked closer he could see the tiny terrified eyes of actual children, hidden in the skirts and cloaks of their mothers. He blinked when Laebon pushed him forwards, he realised that he was staring at them. He stepped forwards into the room but stopped when the group seemed to collectively step back. He raised his hands in a sign of peace. Swallowing he started to speak. “Welcome to Ithilien.” He started lamely, his voice heavily accented but his Mirkwood upbringing. They all seemed to stare at him wide eyes and worried faces. He was out of his depth here, at least he felt like it. “I know that you have been…gifted-“ He said the word like it had a foul taste. “-to me but we.. elves, we do not subscribe to slavery.” He said softer. The was a ripple through the group and then more panic rose. “Please! You will not be sent back to the lord that gave you away. I would not do that. I am happy to have you in my kingdom and Minas Tirith is a human city if you would feel more comfortable.” He was trying to put them at ease but it didn’t seem to be working. Eyes nervously flicked between him, Laebon and the guards that were circles around the room. He thought and dismissed the guards, he could feel Laebon glaring at the back of his head at the action. He ignored it though and sat down cross legged on the floor of the hall so that he was at the same height at the people. He smiled softly. “Is there anyone here that I could speak with?” He asked taking a different tactic. There was silence. “I only want to discuss making you comfortable.” He added. Another ripple. An older woman stood and moved forwards. “I can speak.” She said warily. Legolas nodded and gestured for her to sit with him. 

Up close she was older than Legolas first assumed, clearly sent with the group to care for the children. Her hair was speckled grey and her face had lines that told of a hard life but her eyes were kind. She sat down with a groan. “I am Freda My Lord, but everyone calls me old gran.” Legolas smiled. “Old Gran, I think I shall have to give that miss Lady. For you are but a child by my reckoning. I am to see my three thousandth year very soon. Or soon by elf standards. I am Legolas Lord of Ithilien” He said trying to put her at ease. She blinked at him for a few moments and he wondered if maybe he had broken the human before she laughed. Defiantly broken her. “Well My Lord, you have made me feel young today.” She said seeming to relax. Legolas nodded and smiled back. “Right, I understand that you have been put in a less than desirable situation here but I want to make you comfortable. I will have food and drink brought up to feed you all presently. Is there anything else that you need?” He asked Freda. She nodded. “We have some young ones here, not yet on solids. Milk would be preferable, a few of their parents were lost on there journey. Wet nurses if possible, if elven ladies can provide for human offspring.” She wasn’t sure of that fact. “And we have a few women nearing their time, are there women elves that might help?” Legolas nodded again. “We have many ladies that are trained and would be willing to help. We have healers to if your women folk would be agreeable to an ellyn…elven male.” He translated quickly. “Seeing them.” Freda thought about it. “I will enquire, thank you My Lord.” He smiled. “It is of no great resource.” He promised her. He stood and helped her to her feet. “Confer with you women and men folk and return when you are ready, the food shall be up soon.” Legolas retreated from the room followed by Laebon.

 

Freda moved back into the centre of the group and sat on one of the packs that he been gathered there. Men and women gathered round to hear what she had to say. “These elves are kind.” She started with and smiled. “That is the lord of this land himself. He is sending food and drink up to us that we might eat.” There was was ripple of happiness, they were all hungry and tired. “He had offered us wet nursed for the little ones and midwives for the ladies.” She made eyes contact with a small group of women with gravid bellies and worried expressions. “He has also offered healers for all if you are willing to be seen by an elf male.” She added, the expressions of the people were mixed but there was a general assent to the offer being acceptable. “He has given us the choice and chance to ask anything else.” She added. There were murmurs through the crowd and a few things were shouted to Freda and she agreed to asked, bedding, place to wash their clothes and themselves. Eventually the doors opened and a series of elves brought large platters of food in, enough to feed them all and some. It was all laid out and the elves retreated. Not before Freda had gotten the attention of one and given a list of the extra things to give to Legolas.

Legolas had moved down the halls of the palace entirely in his own world after leaving the great hall, he was astonished but the actions that had brought them there. He didn’t realise that he was back at his rooms until he was being spoke to by Elladan. He blinked. “Pardon?” He said when he came to, He had missed everything the other elf had said. Elladan frowned. “Is it true? What the servants are saying? Slaves?” He asked astonished. Legolas nodded. “Yes, fifty men women and children.” He said slumping down into a seat and breathing out in a huff. Elladan came and sat across from his bonded watching him. “This has backfired.” Legolas said quietly to him. “That letter was supposed to be a ruse, get the man here so we could deal with the situation. Not take fifty innocent people from their homes and families.” Elladan nodded and sighed as well. “Its too late to stop it now though.” He said quiet contemplation in his tone. “Did you read the letter? To see what it actually said about them?” Elladan hoped that there wasn’t any mention of the gift as a marriage gift otherwise they were going to have to back track on the plan before it had been even the slightest bit of use. Legolas shook his head and looked over at his desk where the letter had been hastily tossed. He reached out and took it, he inspected the seal, stalling for time before he read it. 

Grabbing a letter opener he slipped it along the edge and broke the seal carefully. He paused before unfolding the expensive parchment and reading it quickly. He let out a sigh of relief. “I send you a gift in the light of our coming meeting. I send these people to do with as you please. I look forwards to seeing you soon my bright elven prince. I shall spend my days in anticipation and my nights dreaming of you.” He read out quickly. It was creepy and worrying but it did mean that they were still on track for their plan. He tossed the letter back onto the desk and sighed again. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. “We are going to have to house them here for the time being. I imagine that most of them, if not all, will want to go to Minas Tirith. Humans in an elven city whilst welcome would feel out of place.” He said conversationally. Elladan nodded agreeing and thinking if there was anything else that he could add. He stood after a few minutes and shook his head to himself. “I am not of much use here. This is more fathers area and Elrohir.” He said heading towards the door. Legolas smiled and laughed lightly. “Yes, you’re more hit it with a sword and see what happens.” He murmured as the other elf left. Elladan turned before closing the door and shrugged smiling.

 

Elladan walked down the corridor, he had decided get his own father. Legolas was a good leader but this was the product of his fathers machinations and as such he could help fix it. He moved through the palace halls and came to find his father in a smaller reading room. “Adar” He said gliding into the room. Elrond looked up from the book and smiled. “Ion-nin, how are you this morning?” He asked moving into a different position in his chair. “I am well Adar, I need you to go to Legolas today though.” He murmured sitting down across from his father. “You know what has happened from the letter that was sent to them. Legolas is doing his upmost to get through this today, he has been to see the people and done his best to help them.” He explained, he didn’t want to appear disrespectful towards his father so was attempting to be tactful. “He’s still young in his reign. This is not a situation he can handle alone and I am not diplomatic.” Elrond was nodding he could understand where his son was coming from. “I will go and see him. As you say partly my plan.” Elladan let out a relieved sigh and nodded. He was glad that there was help here. That this might actually turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a reader for PODfic.


End file.
